


Oh boy...Oh girl?

by Honeypot3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Mild Language, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental touch of an object changes Dean's prospective of how much he is loved and cared for by the people he believed he didn't deserved.</p>
<p>Re-edited= made corrections in Chapter 1 and 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh boy...Oh girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Been away from my computer for a minute mostly due to work. My mind and fingers had arguments of when they were going to cooperate and write, but as you can see they came up with a mutual understanding.  
> Please enjoy the story. See the end for notes.  
> I do not own this wonderful characters of Supernatural, I just like to mess with them.

Oh boy…Oh girl?  
Chapter 1 

The witch they have been hunting for the past few days had finally been taking out in her own home. While doing a sweep of the house Dean touches something on the table, it caused the item to light up. Dean covers his eyes when the light became too bright to look. When the light dims down Dean slowly removes his hands from his eyes. He blinks a few times clearing his vision and notice his surroundings are now much bigger than before. 

“Um…Sammy!” he gasp placing his hands over his mouth, his voice squeaked instead of the manly voice he uses. He notice how small his hands were turning them over. Dean look down and seen his clothes were crumple around his feet. His shirt barely on him “what the hell?”

Sam came running in the room he had heard someone calling his name. His eyes lands on a very small child. His eye brows raise when he sees the child standing in what looks like Dean’s clothes. The child looks at him with large green eyes “uh…Dean?”

“Yeah” he squeak out.

Sam’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open “Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me!” Gesture to himself with his now small hands. 

“Dean? You’re…you’re little.”

“No shit, tell me something I don’t know!” Dean pulls up the shirt high and climbs out of his pants on the floor. 

Sam crossed his arms then placed his hand under his chin. “Well…I don’t think…um you know…you’re a girl.”

“Wait-What?!” Dean looks down where the large shirt hem was gathered in his hands. “Where’s my…um?” Dean immediately drop his shirt to cover up. “Sammy I don’t’ have a-“tears fill Dean’s large green eyes. 

“Dean I know, I know…Oh…oh…oh Dean don’t cry. We’ll figure this out” without thinking Sam scoop Dena into his arms “it’s alright we’ll think of something.” Sam felt the need to protect Dean he place his large hand on his back. Sam notice Dean’s has long soft blond curls. Sam smirk a little to himself. 

Dean curls into Sam’s warm body wiping away the few tears that fell. 

“First we need to figure out what happen Dean. What exactly did you touch in here?” Sam looks around while holding Dean in his arms. 

Dean looks around “um…I was there” pointing to the rest of his clothes on the floor. “Um…and I um…put my hand on that table.” 

“Over here?” Pointing to the table that held number of items. “Alright we’ll take this stuff with us then figure it out.” Sam found a small box on the floor near the window. He turned the box upside down emptying it out. He found a stick and carefully pushes all the items into the box while Dean had a death grip around Sam’s neck. 

“Be careful Sammy, we both don’t need to be you know…”

“Yeah, I know” he cleared his throat then gathered Dean’s clothes on the floor. Sam placed Dean’s clothes over his shoulder then grabbed the small box with the items. He carried all three to the car. He placed the box and Dean’s clothes in the trunk then placed Dean in the back seat. 

“What you doing Sammy?” Dean tried to climb back out of the car. 

Sam picks Dean up and places him back inside the car. Sam pulled the seat belt over and clicked it. Sam looks over his brother… Oh man Dean is really small, he looks like maybe two or three. M’ gonna have to get a car seat for him. Sam sighs reaching up moving Dean’s long curls away from Dean’s face. 

“Dean right now I need you to ride in the back seat. You are way too small for the front seat, it’s not safe ok.” 

Dean’s large green eyes swells with tears, his bottom lip tremble “ok” he whisper out.

Dean is so freaking adorable, he’s breaking my heart when he cries. “I tell you what, let’s go get you some clothes then something to eat. How’s does that sound?” With a smile wiping Dean’s tears off his cheeks. 

Dean looks up “can-can we get burgers?” With a sniffle.

“We can get you whatever you want, you ready?”

Dean nod with a smile “yeah.” Bouncing his legs on his seat.

Sam close Dean’s door, wondering to himself… Oh boy or I should say Oh girl what m’ gonna do. He rubs his face then got into the car to drive to the nearest store for clothes. I have to admit Dean is really cute this small. He chuckle a little to himself, I need to remind myself to take a picture before he gets back to normal. 

Sam pulls into the parking lot of the store. “Ok Dean we need to get you a few things.” Sam got out of the car and open Dean’s door. He unbuckle Dean and scoop him up into his arms. 

Dean didn’t protest he wrap his small arms around Sam. “Sammy you know you look even more gigantic then before!” with a smile. 

Sam laughs “let’s get you some clothes.”

Once inside Sam place Dean in the back of the shopping cart. “Ok let’s start with um…underclothes and work our way to the other things.”

Dean stayed quiet and nodded.

Sam headed towards the girls section.

“Sammy what are you doing?”

“Getting you clothes” Sam stops at the underpants section. He look at the different sizes “um…how about these?’ Showing Dean a package of panties with princess print on them. 

“Sammy why are you in the girl section?” He whispers thru gritted teeth. 

Sam sighs “Dean you’re a girl, so which ones do you like princess or flower print?” Holding up the packages for Dean to pick.

“Sammy m’ not wearing panties! Just get me plain underwear, jeans, and shirts that’s it.” Dean crosses his arms, his bottom lip stuck out as he pouted. 

“Listen, Dean right now you’re a girl so…so let’s get you some clothes. Here let’s get both kinds” Sam toss the panties into the cart.

Dean picks up the flower print panties looking them over… they did look pretty. Dean chewed on his bottom lip. M’ not sure about this, Dean look over the cart and seen some dresses. 

Sam follows where Dean was looking at. Sam smile wide and push the cart closer to the dress section. Sam picked out a few holding them up to Dean.

“Sammy put those back.” Dean’s voice squeaks out. 

Sam rolled his eyes and put the dresses into the cart. Dean won’t admit it cause he’s so stubborn, but I know he really wanted the dresses. “Ok let’s get some jeans and few T-shirts.”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip peering over to the dresses Sam had placed in the cart. M’ still a guy right? I shouldn’t want the dresses? Or am I supposed to be a girl? Dean’s emotions were overwhelming a few tears slid down his face.

Sam was talking about which shirt Dean would like when he sees Dean silently crying. He put the shirts into the cart. Reaching in and pull Dean close to him “Dean what’s wrong?” 

Dean sniffles “I don’t know…girls…emotions…all this sucks…an-and m’ little an-and-and-…”

“Shh…shh it’s alright” Sam held Dean close to his chest rocking him side to side. “Dean m’ right here we’ll get you back, I promise.” Sam could feel Dean tremble under his hand “listen let’s just do this in steps. Right now we can’t do anything until we get home. Let’s finish getting clothes and afterwards get some burgers.” Sam waited for Dean to think this over. I know Dean is not thrilled about being turned into a child and a girl, he just needs a little more time to process it. 

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes “thanks Sammy and for the record I really, really don’t’ like witches” Dean wiped his eyes. 

Sam smiled and without thinking kissed Dean on the forehead “here let’s get some of these new clothes on.” Sam pushed the cart to the dressing room, with Dean still in his arms. Sam reached for one of the dresses and a pack of panties. Sam closed the dressing door behind him and stood Dean on the bench. I need to work quickly before Dean could changes his mind. He opened the package of panties and pulled out a princess print. 

Dean quietly allowed Sam to dress him. 

Sam pulled off Dean’s shirt after he put the princess panties on Dean. He picked up the navy blue dress with small green polka dots. Sam pulled off the tags and placed the dress over Dean’s head. He zipped him up and tied the green ribbon that was high waist on the back. 

Dean was sill quiet, looking at the floor. 

“Wow you look really great” Sam smiles wide and turn Dean to face the mirror. 

Dean kept his eyes on the floor chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Dean you should look at yourself.” Sam bent down to look at Dean “hey little princess, you don’t want to see how pretty you look?” Sam reaches over Dean’s face moving a lock of his blond hair behind his ear. He didn’t realize why he called Dean little princess, but it felt right to say. 

Dean leans into the touch still not sure of any of his emotions. He finally looks at Sam who seem sincere. Dean blew out a breath and looks into the mirror. His eyes widen then slowly turn from side to side looking at all angles. This is the first time Dean got to see himself after the change. A smile grew over his face. Dean twirls around seeing the dress flutter up a little his smile grew wider. 

Sam chuckles “I take it you like it?” 

Dean continue to twirl and smile into the mirror. Forgetting about what he is and what he supposed to be. 

“Ok little princess let’s go get some shoes and a few other things” and stood up.

Dean lifted his hands up for Sam to carry him. 

Sam smile grabbing Dean and the tags to pay for on their way out. 

Sam put Dean in the cart got a pair of green matching socks and placed them on Dean. They went over to the shoe department “alright little princess let’s get you some sneakers and shoes.” Sam picks out a few trying them on Dean’s new small feet. Sam placed a couple of canvas sneakers into the cart a white pair, a multicolor flower print, and a silver glitter one which he placed on Dean’s feet. 

Dean looks at his new silver glitter canvas sneakers swinging his feet letting the light catch the glitter.

 

While Dean was distracted Sam picked up a car seat, brush, and hair ties with clips. They made their way to the check out. “Aww someone’s daddy is treating them to a shopping day” said the elder woman ringing up their items. Sam smiles and looks over at Dean who was still swinging his feet back and forth. 

After they paid Sam pushed the cart o the car. Sam quickly put the new red and gray car seat into the back seat of the impala. Sam reached over and placed Dean onto the ground 

Dean twirled and bounced around while Sam put the rest of the items they purchased in the trunk. 

Sam pulled out a hair tie and brush “here let’s put our hair up.”

Dean hops his way over closer to Sam. 

Sam worked the brush through Dean’s hair, pulling all of it up into a ponytail. 

“Ahh Sammy that hurts” grimacing his face.

He places the hair tie on “sorry about that, there all done.” He picks Dean up placing him into the new car seat. 

“Sammy is this really necessary?” Gesturing to the car seat. 

“Yes it is.” With a smile he finish clicking in the harness from the car seat. “Who’s hungry?”

“Yeah let’s eat” bouncing his legs against his seat. 

They drove quietly for a little while to a diner. 

“Sammy.” 

“Yeah” looking into the rearview mirror to look at Dean.

Dean chews on his bottom lip before proceeding “Sammy, thanks for …you…know…dealing with all this.”

“I know you would have done the same for me.” 

“Yeah, but still thanks.” Dean turn to look out the window watching the trees go by. So far being a girl is a mess. I’ve only had less of a day dealing with it and I’ve cried at least twice. My brain is all over the place, it’s hard to stay focused. M’ not sure if it’s from being a girl or just a kid, but either way I need to get my shit together if I have plans to getting back to the other me. He sigh to himself I already miss the bigger size me, being small really sucks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Who's your daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all have been enjoying the story and for positive comments they have been really helpful.  
> This is not beta all mistakes are mine.
> 
> My apologies I needed to add more this story that did not copy again apologies.

Who’s your daddy?  
Chapter 2  
Sitting in the booth at the diner. Dean on his knees since he refused to sit in a booster seat. The waitress left crayons for Dean to use. Dean pushed them to the side at first, but slowly reached over grabbed the red crayon drawing on his paper menu. 

Sam took a sip of his coffee watching Dean, he smiles. 

The waitress returned “ok guys what will it be today?” 

“I want a cheeseburger with fries” Dean’s new squeaky voice piped out with a smile and a wink.

Sam chuckles to himself… this is still weird. “Yeah I’ll get a turkey sandwich on wheat with a side salad.”

The waitress collect Sam’s menu “ok I’ll put that in for you.” She smiles wide looking at Sam. 

Sam smiles back watching her walk away. 

Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. He went back to his drawing. 

A little while later the waitress return with the food “ok we have the cheeseburger with fries for the little one here and for you…a turkey sandwich on wheat with a side salad.” She winks at Sam as she placed the food in front of him. 

“Thank you” reaching to get the napkins from her hand. 

She giggles “you know I think it’s so adorable you’re out with your daughter. Its sweet you’re spending time together.” She turn towards Dean “you’re so lucky to have a daddy like that” with a smile. 

Dean’s mouth dropped open. Really is this woman flirting with Sam? Dean felt an urge of jealousy, but didn’t know why.   
I know Sam is not my dad I just don’t like it that she’s putting the moves on him.

The waitress walks away with a small wave to Sam.

Dean narrowed his eyes onto her, I don’t think so lady. Seriously what’s wrong with me it’s just Sam? Dean brought his focus back to his burger trying to ignore the jealousy that is growing. 

They finished their meal “that was good.” Sam placed his fork on his plate. 

“Yeah m’ gonna get some pie…mmm” Dean rubs his belly. 

The waitress return refilling Sam’s cup of coffee and placing Dean’s pie on the table. The waitress flirts with Sam giving smiles and touching his arm. 

Dean glares at the waitress. 

The waitress turns her attention to Dean “you know your daddy is sooo handsome.” Keeping her hand on Sam’s shoulder.

At first Dean was about to tell the waitress to fuck off, but decided on a different approached. 

“Yeah that’s what my other daddy says too” with a smirk and takes a bite of his pie. 

Sam choked on his coffee. Coughed a few times “wait-what?”

The waitress asked “your other daddy?”

“Yeah, Papa says things like that to daddy all the time. “ Dean grins more “yup my Papa has blue eyes that sparkle.” 

Sam glares at Dean, m’ gonna kill him for this. 

The waitress smile falter “oh-oh! I’m so sorry” with that she placed the bill on the table and left. 

Sam looked over at Dean again. Ok two can play this game he pulled out his phone “little princess.” 

Dean automatically looked up from his pie “huh, will you stop call-“ 

Click…Sam smile holding up the phone. 

“Sammy what are you doing?”

With a smile “oh nothing just thought your Papa would like a picture of you.” Wiggling the phone in his hand. 

Dean eyebrows furrowed “you better not.”

“What, I think your Papa would like to see how cute you look today.” Sam began to text “little princess out on a date with daddy.” 

Dean grits his teeth “Sammy m’ warning you…better not send that.” Pointing his fork at Sam.

“Maybe Aunt Jody and Aunt Charlie would like a pic.” Raising his eyebrows “hmm.”

“M’ not playing Sammy” Dean chews on his bottom lip. “Ugh fine truce, m’ sorry I did that” he growls out.

He deleted the text, but kept the photo anyway. Sam pulled himself closer to the table “Dean, what the hell was that all about your other daddy?”

Dean focus on his plate moving the crumbs around with his fork. 

With a stern voice “Dean.”

Dean looks up immediately with his large green eyes “what?!”

“Don’t what me, you did that on purpose.” Sam made sure he had all of Dean’s attention with his stern voice. 

He shrug his shoulders “I don’t know. I just didn’t like her flirting with you ok!’ Dean sighs “can we go now?” Putting his fork down on the table. 

“Yeah we can, let me pay first.” Sam slid out of his side of the booth he reaches out to help Dean.

Dean looks up at Sam’s hands that was reaching for him he swatted them away “I can do it.” Sliding himself out of the booth.

Sam sigh… I know Dean didn’t mean to do it, I just need to give him time with all of this. It’s new for him…actually its new for the both of us. Sam runs his hand through his hair.

Sam walked over to the cashier with Dean following close by. 

While Sam talks with the cashier Dean seen something move towards the back near the bathroom. Dean looked up at Sam then returned his focus near the bathroom when he saw a man with black eyes following a woman. Dean quickly followed without thinking. 

He barged into the bathroom door. The man had the woman by the throat against the wall. Ok I definitely did not think this plan through. This man is huge, Dean gulped when the man turned around showing his black eyes.

“Well hello there” the large man with the black eyes grins. He let he woman collapse to the floor. 

The woman coughed and whimpered.

The man with the black eyes reached for Dean. 

Dean ducked down and crawl under the one of the stalls and locked the door. Dean curled himself to the back of the stall trying to hide himself. 

The large man with the black eyes laughs and bangs hard on the door “come out pretty little thing.”

Tears starts to fall down his face, without thinking he yells for Sam and not in the way he intended to. “Daddy! Daddy!”

The large man with the black eyes bangs harder on the door causing it to slam open. 

Sam heard someone yelling, Sam quickly looks around him “Dean!” And ran towards the sound already pulling his knife. He kicks the door in. 

The large man with the black eyes turned around. 

Sam plunges the knife in him jabbing it in hard. 

The large man with the black eyes hissed, open eyes wide as they burned out and fell to the floor. 

Sam looks around listening carefully. He seen the woman on the floor crying. He then heard small cries from inside the stall. Sam pushes the stall door open where he sees Dean curled up by the toilet. Sam knelt down on the tile floor. 

Dean looks up with eyes full of tears “Daddy” he whispers. Dean immediately jumps into Sam’s arms sobbing “d-d-daddy.”

“Shh…shh m’ here little princess, m’ here.” Wrapping his arms around Dean releasing a breath he did not realize he was holding. 

He lifted Dean up “you’re safe now, Daddy’s got you.”

Dean continue to sob into Sam’s neck, his body trembling. 

Sam slid his knife back into his side holder. “Ma’am are you ok?” turning his attention to the woman on the floor.

The woman nodded and waved him off as she wiped away her own tears. 

Sam nodded and walked with Dean in his arms out to the car. No one seemed to noticed the commotion that went on and Sam was not about to stay to tell them. 

Dean’s crying slows down to hiccups.

Sam helped Dean into the car seat who was being quiet. “Hey, ready to go home?” looking Dean over.

Dean didn’t look at him just nodded. 

Sam smile softly “ok let’s go.” He close Dean’s door and got into the driver seat. “Little princess do you want some music?” 

Dean hiccups, but did not answer. 

Sam put on one of Dean’s favorite tape. 

After an hour of driving he could see Dean bouncing to the music with a smile on his face. M’ glad to see Dean looks better than before. M’ not going to lie when I saw that demon and the thought of him harming Dean it brought out a rage in me. I -I was scared Dean was hurt. When I held him in my arms I felt so much relief…I –I really just want to keep him safe. Sam wiped a few tears that fell. 

My heart swelled up a bit when Dean called me Daddy. I don’t think he realized he was doing it or maybe he did…Sam smiled at the thought of being a dad. I think I could do it, I mean this is Dean how difficult could it be…except smaller. Sam rubbed his chin, I mean he raised me and it’s something I would be glad to do for him. Not sure how he feels about it or how long this will take to resolve. 

Dean bounces in his seat looking out the window. Man earlier at the diner was messed up. I was so freaking scared, I haven’t been that scared in a while and I’ve seen a lot of shit. It’s just he seemed so big and I felt so useless. I couldn’t do anything, but yell for Sam…By the way did I call him Daddy? I think I did…yup I definitely did. Dean chewed on his bottom lip and groan within. Why did I call Sam Daddy? Ugh being a kid is a lot harder than I thought. My mind feels like it’s all over the place I think one thing and then I spit out something different. Like the stunt I pulled at the table about Cas being my Papa. 

Dean let out a big yawn, man this whole day has been exhausting. Dean rubs his eyes and leans his head to the side, giving slow long blinks. 

Sam looked into the review mirror he seen Dean had fallen asleep. Sam smile… I can’t help it he is so freaking cute like this. We’ll be home in few hours I’ll need to call Cas and get him to help figure out how to change Dean back. Sam chuckles I wonder what Cas will say when he sees Dean like this, oh that reminds me I need to take more pictures. 

Sam pulls into the garage where Cas was waiting for them. 

I called him after Dean had fallen asleep and told him what had happen. He said he wasn’t surprise since Dean does have a tendency to get himself in some trouble. I had told Cas about the attack at the diner and we both agreed Dean cannot be left alone at any time since he’s not able to truly defend himself. Sam looked into the back seat before turning off the engine. Dean was still asleep, man he must be really tired. Sam turned the car off and climbed out.   
“Hey Cas thanks for coming.”

Cas walks over to Dean’s door and open it. He silently looks Dean over.

“He’s had a long day, he’s been asleep for the past few hours.” Sam opened the trunk gathering Dean’s new clothes…I’ll come back for the other items from the witch’s house later. 

Sam looked over at Cas who stood there watching his brother “Cas you ok?”

Cas look back up at Sam “yes, it’s just he’s so small.”

Sam smile “yeah I know, I think he could be about two or three years old.”

Cas nodded in agreement.

“M’ going to take Dean’s new things to his room, can you get him out?”

“Oh yes” Cas leaned into the car getting a closer look at Dean. 

His soul is still in tack, but he’s so small. He will require protection. I do not believe I can let Dean out of my site he can easily get hurt. Cas unclick the harness and lift Dean out of his seat. 

Dean felt himself being lifted up. He slowly opened his eyes, he seen blue sparkle eyes looking back at him “Papa?” Smiled and laid on Cas’s shoulder falling back to sleep. 

Cas couldn’t help but smile holding Dean tighter. He closed the car door and walked into the bunker. 

When he reached Dean’s room Sam was there putting away some of the clothes they had bought. Cas gently laid Dean on his bed than taking off his glitter sneakers off…”Sam.”

Sam closed the dresser drawer “yeah.”

“Dean called me Papa when we were in the garage. Why did he do that?” 

Sam smile widen “oh that, he told the waitress at the diner he had two daddies. He told her I was his daddy and you’re his Pap.” He motion for them to leave the room so Dean wouldn’t wake up. 

Cas walked out with Sam turning off the light and leaving the door open. Still confused he cocked his head “why would he do that?”

“Well it seems Dean didn’t like the idea of the waitress flirting with me, so he told her he had two daddies.” M’ still not sure why he felt jealous to behave that way. 

“He said his Papa has blue eyes that sparkled.” Sam used his fingers to shimmer over his eyes to illustrate the sparkle when Cas uses his powers.

Cas’s eyebrows raised “oh.”

The idea of Dean calling him Papa brought a smile to his face and a warm feeling to his heart. 

“I still do not understand his reason for telling the waitress this.”

Sam shrugged “I don’t really get it either, but Dean’s had a rough day.” Sam pulls out a few books from the shelf. “M’ gonna get the items from the witch’s house out of the trunk so we can figure out how to reverse it.”

Cas nodded.

Sam returned and placed the box of items on the table. “Well it could be any number of these things that turned him into a little girl” pointing to the box.

Cas peered inside “hmm, I will start looking into these books over here for any reference to the spell that may have been used.”

“Yeah ok, I will check the lap top for any clues on these items.”

They worked for an hour researching.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean slowly blinked his eyes open and realized he’s in his own room. He sat up swinging his legs over the bed. Damn it! I forgot about being this small, his feet dangled over the side. Ugh did I mention this sucks…like a lot. Dean climbed down off the bed. He found his way to the stairs, man these steps look so much bigger. Dean grabbed the railing and descended one step at a time trying to keep himself from falling. Finally making it to the bottom of the steps he blew out his breath. I really hate being this small everything feels and looks so freaking big. He heard talking towards the kitchen he padded his way over. 

Sam was cooking dinner when he seen Dean standing in the doorway. “Hey there little princess, did you have a nice nap?” 

Dean rolls his eyes waking over to the chair “Sammy really got to stop calling me that.”

Cas was leaning his back to the counter with a grin “I believe little princess is an appropriate name for a small child like yourself.”

“Well m’ not ok, m’ not really…you know…” gesturing to himself “so it’s really not necessary.” He sat on his knees on the chair “so what smells so good.” trying to change the subject, he was kinda liking the nickname a little.

Both Cas and Sam looking at one another communicating without words, yeah he likes the name. 

“Uh…I made dinner. I found the recipe on line. Cas help with cutting up some veggies.” 

“Cooking is very therapeutic” Cas walked over and sat across from Dean. 

Dean’s face scrunched up at the idea of vegetables. 

Sam chuckle “don’t worry you’ll be fine.” Sam plated three plates of the roasted chicken with diced tomatoes, onions, and carrots. Along with rice and some peas. “Ok here we go” placing the plates onto the table. 

Dean looks at his plated then back up at Sam. “Um…Sammy can will still order pizza?” 

“Just give it a try, you may find that it’s good.” Pointing to Dean’s plate with a fork. 

Dean looked at his plate and groan. He picked up his fork moving some of the food around. Why so many vegetables yuck. 

“You know children require proper substance in order to grow healthy” Cas took a bite of his food.

I really do not need to eat I wanted to encourage Dean to eat, he’s so small for a child his age. 

Dean blew out a breath pierced his chicken and took a bite “mmm.”

“So little princess I take it that you approved” Sam smiled, taking a bite himself.

“Yeah it’s actually pretty good” taking another bite. 

“Glad you like it, don’t forget to try some of the veggies.” Pointing to Dean’s plate with his fork. 

Dean ignored Sam and ate around his vegetables. No a fan of veggies they’re just yucky. 

“I believe I heard Sam ask you to try some vegetables.” Eating a few bites himself “they are quite good” he gave small smile. 

“Yeah…no...m’not eating those” Dean moves the vegetables to one side of the plate. If I could have slid them off my plate and onto the floor that would have been fine with me, yuck.

“You should at least try one” Sam holding up a small piece on his fork towards Dean.

“Ewe no” Dean scooted back to avoid the offending veggie. 

“Ahh little princess not even a bite?” Sam chuckles as he danced the carrot on the fork in front of Dean.

“Sammy stop it” swatting at Sam’s fork.

Cas and Sam laughed.

Sam pulled his fork back “ok fine maybe next time. Eat the rest of your dinner” Sam ate the carrot.

They talked and laughed throughout their dinner. 

Dean ate half his dinner “m’ full” pushing his plate away. “You guys did a great job, it was really good” wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Cas stood up walked over to Dean over to with a napkin. He wiped the back of Dean’s hand then his mouth. 

“Hey!” Dean swatted at Cas after he had his mouth wiped. 

Cas took the plates from the table placing them in the sink. 

Dean glares at Cas “hmm…so what have we found out about the items from the witch’s house?”

“Well not much yet. Cas and I have only begun our research, it may take a minute to figure which item caused your shrinkage.”

Dean groaned, man I can’t stay like this. Everything is so jumble in my head it’s hard to think straight.

“Don’t worry we’ll find a cure soon.” Sam placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

Dean nodded.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later at the library table, books were sprawled out across the table. Each one with different books searching for a cure. 

Sam looks over where Dean was fidgeting in his chair. Dean has a hard time sitting for a long time as an adult and I could see it’s even harder as child. “Little princess why don’t you go take a break?” 

Dean barely looked up from his book waving his hand for Sam to leave him alone “m’ fine” he mumbled out. 

Cas looked over a Dean with concern eyes, he looks so exhausted. 

Sam knows he’s not fine. Sam got up from the table walking to the living room. Looking around for a minute for the remote. I know what will distract Dean, he needs to take a break and if he won’t do it then we’ll do it my way. Sam searches for the channel until he finds it. Ah ha found it nothing gets you into a good mood like Bugs Bunny. 

Sam put the volume up a little and walks back to the library table picking up his book as if nothing has happened. 

Within a few minutes Dean started to glance over to the TV. Each glance taking a little longer than the last one. 

Sam smirked behind his book. 

Cas seen Dean trying so hard to stay focus. He tried not to chuckle in front of Dean.

Dean finally lost interest in his book giggling as he made his way to the living room. 

“He sounds so cute when he laughs” Sam watches Dean enjoying one of his favorite shows. 

Cas laughs lightly “that was a good idea to get Dean to take a break from the research.”

“Well yeah, you know he’s stubborn and he looked like he was having a hard time staying focused.” He ran his fingers through his hair“ he really looks so freaking small and cute like that. All I want to do is cuddle him up and protect him from the world.” 

Cas smile widen “I feel the same way. He is so vulnerable like this. I want to keep him safe more than before.” Cas watches Dean who is laughing at the TV.

Dean jumps and bounces as he watched his show. I love Bugs Bunny he’s so damn funny and Elmer never knows when it’s coming, Dean laughs. ‘Man my head still hurts he rubs his temple a few times. Must be nothing, he continue to watch his show. ‘ 

Sam noticed Dean was rubbing his eyes and head. He looked at his watched, whoa it’s almost ten where did the time go. I need to get Dean to bed his little body is getting tired. 

“Little princess let’s get you ready for a bath then bed.” He closed his book and stood up stretching out his back. 

Dean crossed his arms with his best angry look he could give “I don’t need to be told when to take a bath let alone my bed time.” He uncrossed his arms to rub his eyes “m’ not tired.”

Cas was already at Dean’s side. He crouched down looking at Dean’s tired eyes “what’s wrong?” He gently place his hand on Dean’s cheek. 

Dean lean into the touch “nothing m’ fine, m’ not tired.” 

Cas looked deeper into Dean’s eyes and frowned “Sweet heart does your head hurt?”

Sam walked over to Dean with curiosity.

Dean chews on his bottom lip debating what to say, “m-m’ fine.”

Cas waited for Dean to come to terms with letting someone know when he does not feel well. 

Dean’s eyes welled up and nodded yes. 

Cas’s eyes soften “Sweet heart.” He curls Dean into his arms “why did you not tell us?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders into Cas’s body. 

Cas caressed Dean’s hair while in his arms. He stood up carrying Dean.

Sam spoke softly “what’s going on Cas?”

“He seems to have developed a headache.” Cas carries Dean walking gently and whisper over Dean in Enochian. 

Dean relaxes into Cas’s arms with a sigh. “Thanks Cas my head is starting to feel better.” 

Cas kiss the side of Dean’s temple “you’re so welcome little princess, let’s get you ready for that bath.”

Dean allow Cas to carry him up the stairs to the bathroom. With Dean still in his arms he filled the tub a small portion of the way. He helps Dean remove his clothes and gently placing Dean into the tub. 

“Whoa it feels like m’ in a pool, this tub is huge” with wide eyes. 

Sam walks in with pajamas and a towel for Dean placing them on the counter. 

I don’t know what Cas said, but Dean looks a lot better. He bent down next to the tub “here let’s get you washed up and I need to wash your hair.” 

Dean groaned “can’t I just cut my hair?” 

Sam rolled his eyes “you still need to wash it if it’s long or short.” With that he proceeded to wash his hair. 

Dean played with some of the bubbles from the shampoo that slid down his body. Don’t tell them I kinda liking this attention. I know I should be doing this myself and tell them to scram…but…I think they like taking care of me so why should I take that away from them…right?

After Sam condition Dean’s hair he washed up Dean. “Ok little princess let’s get you into some dry clothes.” He pulled the plug and plucked Dean out to Cas who had a towel open to wrap Dean in. 

Cas brought Dean to the counter to dry and get dressed into his new two piece pajamas. 

Dean looks down at the print on his pink and yellow pajamas. “Really you had to get the one with hearts on it” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“What it looks cute” Sam grin wide.

After Dean brushed his teeth and tried to say he wasn’t sleepy he fell asleep in minutes when the covers were pulled over his new small body.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. What is a princess to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some corrections to chapter 1 and 2.
> 
> thanks for the kudos they really help!

Chapter 3  
What is a princess to do?

The next few days they searched all they could find in the bunker with very little to show for it. They were all exhausted. Dean had more frequent headaches he kept losing interest and was easily distracted. Dean was trying hard to not give into his kid side which resulted with tantrums and tears.   
Cas decided it would be best to help Dean embrace his child side and hopefully will result in relieving his headaches.

Cas held Dean in his arms while walking towards the swings at the park. 

“Cas what are we doing here?” 

“We are going on the swings then we’re going to have a picnic.” Cas stop at one of the baby swings.

“Um…Cas…seriously why are we here? We have to still find how to undo this and-“

Cas slips Dean into the baby swing and begins to push gently. “Sweetheart this will help with those headaches you’ve been having.” Pushing gently a little more.

“How is swinging gonna help with my headaches?” Dean grip the front of the swing as the rush goes to his stomach. 

Cas smiles “Sweetheart I believe your headaches stem from your older self and younger self having some difficulty co-existing.” Cas pushes a little faster “you need to learn to embrace the younger you.” 

Dean gripped the swing tighter as Cas pushed more. Dean felt his stomach rush up and he began to giggle. Dean tried not to, but the more he tried to stop the more giggles came. 

Cas smiles and continues to push Dean in the swing.

Sam watch as he sets up the blanket on the ground with their basket of food. Cas came up with a good idea bringing Dean to the park. At first I wasn’t sure about it he explain that Dean needs to learn how to release his inner child. I still didn’t get it since Dean is childish most of the time anyway. He said that Dean being an actual child and still trying to be an adult is causing Dean’s headaches. So the plan is to keep the research to minimum and give time to be a child. We both agree after a few observation we believe Dean is more of a two year old then three. Dean was not happy about it he threw a full on toddler tantrum, which prove our point. It took both of us to get him to settle down, Sam sighs as he remembers the incident.

He glances over where Cas and Dean were at the swings. Sam smile as he listens to Dean giggling.

Without thinking Dean just yells out “higher Papa higher!” Giggling and laughing.

“Hold on tight Sweetheart” Cas’s smile widen.

Sam chuckles to himself…that’s another thing we have notice, when Dean is laughing, crying, or any emotions for that matter he’ll refer to us as Daddy and Papa. Cas and I don’t mind we actually kinda like it. 

Sam got up and walks over to the swings smiling “is my little princess having fun?”

Dean nods with more laughing.   
‘It feels like m’ flying! Whoa this so much fun, Cas is right my headaches is gone too. All I want right now is to keep flying through the air.

They allowed Dean to swing as long as he liked. Giving him time to have some fun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Little princess are you getting hungry?” Sam hold out his hands to Dean who was still in the swing.

Dean nods reaching out for Sam to pull him out.

Sam places Dean on his hip “did you have fun?” Giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah! Daddy it felt like I was flying! It was really cool, I want to go again.”

Cas walks next to them “we can go back to the swings later if you like. We have all afternoon at the park.”

Dean’s green eyes widen “really?”

Cas chuckles “yes Sweetheart all afternoon and there will also be a concert with some fireworks later when the sun goes down too.”

‘Oh man this is awesome all afternoon at the park and there’s gonna be fireworks too. I know we should be back at the bunker researching, but I think Cas is right we need this. Sam looks like he’s more relaxed and not so worried about me.’ Dean sighs…’I don’t like causing him stress and I feel like I keep giving him more problems. Our life is already hectic why add more if we don’t need to right? So we’ll make the best out of this.’

‘This is going to be great we’re having a picnic which I never done. I’ve seen others have them, but we never had. Our father use to say there’s no time for stuff like that, people are out there dying. I feel a little guilty for wanting to be here to have fun and not a hunt. Dean looks around at his surroundings for anything unusual ‘nope don’t see anything hunt like so I guess we can go back to the picnic. Ooh Sammy better not have forgotten the pie, he usually does.’ Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Cas’s voice. 

“Sweetheart you ok? You don’t have a headache again?” looking concern he reaches out to Dean’s cheek.

Dean leans into it “no m’ good” with a smile. 

Sam place Dean down on the blanket. Cas unpacks the food from their basket.

“I wasn’t sure what to exactly pack” Sam clear his throat “so I packed a little of everything.” 

Dean sat up on his knees peering into the basket “did you bring pie?”

Sam chuckle “yes little princess I brought the pie. We also have chicken, pasta salad, sandwiches, fruit, pretzels, and few other goodies.”

“Hmm looks good” Cas looking over the food display in the basket. 

“I want chicken!” Bouncing up and down on his knees.

They sat eating their meals looking at their surroundings. The playground a few yards behind them, the lake to the left, and in front of them was a plain field of grass where the staff was setting up tonight’s concert. People were sitting on their blankets with their families eating.

Dean chews the last piece of his chicken “that was really good.” Placing the drum stick bone on his plate. He use his tiny fingers to pick up the pasta noodle to his mouth “mmm.”

Cas shook his head with a smirk and got out the wipes to clean up Dean’s hands and face.

Dean swats at Cas “ugh” trying to move away from the offending wipe.

Sam laughs at Dean’s poor attempt of escape the wipes.

“Stay still Sweetheart, Papa needs to finish cleaning you up.”

Dean continue to squirm.  
Cas began to laugh “alright all done.” Balling up the wipe and holding up his hands in surrender.

Dean cross his arms giving his best angry look.

“Alright let’s take a walk by the lake.” Sam look down at his watch “we still got a while before the concert starts.”

They put away their food and toss their trash into the garbage on the way over to the lake. Cas carries a small bag of bread to feed the ducks. 

Dean runs up to the water watching the ducks swim. 

Cas hands Dean some bread.

Dean broke up small pieces of the bread tossing it into the water, giggling when the ducks gobble it up. The ducks swim to the shore closer to Dean quacking as they waddle towards him. 

“Whoa, whoa” stepping back.

The ducks quack and waddle even closer to him.

“Ahh! Daddy!” Turning his little body to run as fast as his little legs can take him to Sam.

Sam scoops him up “hey, hey you’re safe” rubbing Dean’s back.

Dean was breathing hard “they were trying to get me!’’

Sam tries not to laugh cause Dean looks serious “they were trying to get your bread. Here little princess I’ll help feed them.”

Sam crouch down with Dean between his legs. Sam took Dean’s small hand in his that was still holding a piece of bread. Sam stretch out their hands together towards the ducks.

“Um…Daddy” moving his body into Sam’s when the ducks approach closer.

Cas crouch down next to them watching as Dean tries to be brave. 

“Here just breathe…m’ right here, m’not going to let anything hurt you.” Sam extends Dean’s hand further. 

One of the duck reaches out for the bread. Dean let’s go of the bread causing it to fall to the ground. The duck gobbles the bread and looks up for more. 

“Good job Sweetheart” Cas rubs Dean’s arm. “Here’s another one” handing Dean more bread. 

Sam kisses Dean on the head “Papa’s right you’re doing great little princess.”

Dean took a deep breath “Ok I can do this” he extends his hand slowly. Dean gulp and extends his hand further for the ducks. The duck reach out for the bread grabbing it, Dean let go to allow the duck to take the bread. 

A grin came across his face “I did it! I did it!”

Sam kisses Dean on the head “yes you did, so proud of you.”

“Yes Sweetheart we’re very proud of you.”

Dean turn slightly red from the praises, he wasn’t accustom to hearing them.

Cas hands Dean more bread to feed the ducks. Dean stays between Sam’s legs feeling brave, but not brave enough to leave the safety of the two men. 

Once done with feeding the ducks they walk the lake with Dean holding both men hands swinging himself between them. Dean laughs as his sleeveless dark pink dress with the green ribbon bow on the back flutter upward. His white flower print canvas sneakers swinging up and down off the ground while he holds onto his Papa’s and Daddy’s hands. 

The sun was slowly going down the temperature drops and a few breezes whips through causing Dean to shiver.

“I think we should head back to our blanket and food” Sam scoop Dean into his arms. “Maybe we should change your clothes to something warmer.” 

Dean glares into Sam’s eyes “Nuh-uh” shaking his head.

“It’s getting chilly little princess and we need to put something to keep you warm.”

Dean crosses his arms glaring even more into Sam’s eyes. “No! Don’t. Want to!”

“Little princess your dress is not going to be warm enough for tonight we need to change your clothes.” Sam tries to ignore a pouting Dean.

They reach the blanket with their belongings. Cas picks up the book bag with Dean’s supplies, they found Dean may need extra things when they step out now that he’s smaller. They fill the book bag with extra clothes, snacks, juices, and wipes. 

Cas place the book bag over his shoulder “here Sam let me deal with little princess while you get the pies ready.” Cas was hoping the word pie will help soothe Dean.

Sam pass Dean over to him.

“Nonononono!” Dean began to kick and scream, then the tears follow. 

‘So far we haven’t seen Dean throw a full blow tantrum, but we knew it was a matter of time. Here it is a tantrum over not wanting to take the dress off. These past few days that’s all Dean seems to want to wear she loves them.’ Sam sighs before speaking “little princess how about we just put the clothes we brought on and put your dress over it?” Sam rubs Dean’s back while Cas held him. 

Dean sobs finally slow down his eyes still fill with tears, hiccupping “I-I c-can keep m-my dress?”

“Yes Sweetheart you can keep your dress we just need to put something warmer on ok.” Cas kiss Dean’s wet cheek. 

Dean curls into Cas’s chest with a few hiccups “ok.” 

Sam rubs his back “when you get back I’ll have the pies ready.”

Dean nodded.

Cas smile “come on Papa will help you.”

They take a walk to the bathroom to the changing counter. Cas wipes it down then set Dean on top of it. 

Dean wipes the remaining tears off his face. ‘I know it’s stupid to cry over the dress. I can’t explain why I lost it so easily, but the past few days my emotions have gotten the best of me. Cas reminds me it ok to have these feelings m’ just not use to expressing myself…and it’s just hard to keep myself in check. Dean was pull from his thoughts when he heard Cas talking.

“Alright little princess let’s get your dress off and put these on. We will put the dress back on ok.”

Dean nods reaching for his shoes.

“Here let me help” Cas unties Dean’s laces and pull off his shoes. Cas stood Dean up, unzip the dress and untie the bow.

Dean shivers when the dress come off. ‘Yeah it’s a little cold, I still want my dress back on.’

Cas pulls out a green long sleeve onies. He place it over Dean and snap the three buttons on the bottom. 

“Um…aren’t these for babies?” Dean tug on the green onies. 

“No, not really…as you can see you are very small and it fits nicely.” Cas smile and proceed with the black stretch material pants. Cas place the dark pink sleeveless dress over Dean’s body. He sat him down putting the canvas flower print sneakers back on.

Dean smooths out his dress with his small hands. 

“Better?” He cups Dean’s chin.

“Yeah and thanks for…you know dealing with me.”

Cas gives a kiss on his forehead and smile softly “that’s what Papa’s are for Sweetheart.”

When they return to Sam he had pies out on the plates and he concert was about to start.

“There’s my little princess” reaching for Dean.

Dean sat on Sam’s lap eating his pie, listening to the music. ‘This is actually fun we’ve never done anything like this before. Sammy and Cas were right it’s getting chilly, glad they made me put on warmer clothes.’ Dean looks around at the different families then he looks at his own. Dean smiles then without thinking his foot taps to the music. Slowly his body follow along with the beat of the music. Before he realizes it he was up and dancing.

Cas holds out his hand for Dean to grab twirling him around. Cas laughs “you like the music Sweetheart?”

Dean shook his hips to the music “yeah” with a great big smile.

Sam watch Dean and Cas dance, well mostly Dean dancing.  
‘This is really good to see him having fun and letting loose. He rarely knows how to handle down time…it seems to make him a little antsy. I guess he’s so use to being the one in charge taking care of everything and everyone, that when we do have down time he literally doesn’t know how to handle it.’

Sam continues to watch them dance. ‘ Cas and I were talking about giving Dean more fun times like this not just for the headaches, but more to give back some of his childhood he lost. Even if it’s only for a little while. I think m’ enjoying having someone depend on me for a change. It’s weird to imagine what it was like before Dean’s de-sizing.’ Sam eyes swells with tears.

Sam wipes his eyes. ‘Not sure if I could say goodbye to little princess. It’s only been a few days and I love her so much…don’t get me wrong I love my brother. He’s my brother and wouldn’t want to be a part of this life without him, but little princess feels like my da-daughter.’ He wipes away a few more tears from his eyes. Sam smiles while watching his little princess dance with Papa.

Dean looks over as he sees Sam wipe away the remaining tear. Dean let go of Cas’s hand and bounce his way to Sam “daddy come on dance!” Grabbing Sam’s hand trying to pull him up 

Sam chuckles “ok, ok” he scoops Dean in his arms spinning and dancing Dean around.

‘I knew I could make Sammy happy again. He just look so sad I may be small, but it’s still my job to look out for him.’ Dean starts to giggle and laugh when he was toss to Cas.

When the music was over they sat back down on the blanket.

“That was quite fun” Cas reach for a juice box for Dean.

Dean took it taking long sips “yeah it was!” He startle when the first fireworks went off causing him to jump into Sam’s lap.

Sam wraps his arms around Dean “oh it’s alright it’s just the fireworks, see” pointing to the sky with glitter of color lights. 

Dean watch in awe “wow look at that!” he pointing to the sky.

Cas and Sam watch their little princess enjoy the light show with lots of oohs and ahhs.

They pack up their belongings when the concert and fireworks were over. 

Dean gave out a big yawn rubbing his eyes. 

Sam crouch down in front of Dean “I think we have a tire little princess here.”

He yawn’s big again he had no energy to argue about if he was tired or not. His little body can’t handle late night like the old him. He nods wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck.

Sam kiss him on the temple of his head. “Ok let’s go home and get you ready for bed.” 

Dean yawn again “yeah ok sounds good to me.”

“Cas do we have everything” looking on the ground to see if they left anything behind. 

Cas held the blanket, basket, and Dean’s book bag “nope I believe we have it all especially the most important one.” Looking over at Dean giving a kiss on his nose.

Dean giggles curling up more into Sam’s arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once back at the bunker Dean was bathed and carried to his room. Cas laid him down on the bed and was seen he was fast asleep.

“Night Sweetheart” giving a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“Sam we need to move Dean’s room closer to your room” as he walk down to the library. “I am not fond of her being so far from us.”

He looks up at Cas from his chair “um…would it be weird to say I was actually thinking the same thing. Just wasn’t sure how to go about it” shrugging his shoulders.

Cas thought for a moment then spoke softly “since we agree to move little princess’s room do you think it would be beneficial to decorate her room to accommodate her age.”

Sam ran his hand through his hair “m’ not sure how Dean would feel about it…” he sighs “you know what I think that would be a good idea m’ sure Dean would love it.”

Cas tilts his head “are you sure?”

“Yeah m’ sure I think it’s a really thoughtful idea.”

Cas smile slowly return “ok I would very much like to do this for Dean.” Cas went to his own lap top in search for ideas for their little princess’s new room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> you may have notice the men referring to Dean as he, him, or his and a few times during the story to her or she. The men are slowly transitioning how they see Dean.


	4. Am I in trouble?

Chapter 4

Am I in trouble?

It’s been three weeks since they spoke about giving their little princess a new room and the family picnic. Cas and Sam researched every book they had in their possession on how to reverse what’s been done to their little princess. They had very little success with contacts calling them back yet. All the contacts said if they found anything on the curse they would notify quickly. 

Sam put his pajama bottom on without his shirt. He pull down his covers when he hears little feet walking in. Sam glances over at a still very sleepy little princess. 

Sam walks over to Dean and crouch down “hey little princess what you doing up? It’s late” Sam move one of Dean’s curls behind his ear. 

Dean cast his eyes down and shrugs his shoulders.

Sam knew Dean didn’t express his wants easily so Sam will need to help draw it out. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

Dean shook his head no.

“Ok did you need something to drink?”

Dean shook his head no.

Sam sigh he now knew what it could be. “Are you up cause you miss someone?”

Dean stay quiet casting his eyes to the floor.

‘Yup he misses Cas. He’s been away since yesterday afternoon with Angel business. Cas said he’ll be back some time tomorrow’ Sam told himself.

Sam scoop up Dean into his arms giving a gentle kiss on the head “you miss Papa huh?”

Dean nod into Sam’s chest with a muffle “yeah.”

Sam walk over to his dresser and picks up his phone. He walks Dean to his new room which in now one door away from his own. The room had a dark purple area rug, a dresser, railing on the pine twin bed (Cas was worried Dean would fall out so he was very adamant about the railing). The bed had a pink and yellow comforter on top with matching pictures of yellow and pink flowers. He had a lamp stand with dark purple shade. There is also one larger picture in white frame of Dean’s car with a purple back round hanging over the dresser.

When Dean was shown his new room he wasn’t sure how he felt about at first. He could tell they put a lot of effort to making it comfortable for him. It only took a day for him to refer it to his room. Cas let Dean know he could change anything in the room if he chooses, so far Dean kept everything the same.

Sam gave Dean a kiss on his head and sat down in the new rocking chair “here let’s see if we could face time Papa.”

Dean wipes away a few tears from his cheeks. He leans his head against Sam’s chest listening to his heart beat.

Sam search for Cas’s name and taps on it once he finds it. The phone rings only twice when Cas’s face appears “hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas I have someone here who wants to talk to you.” He place the phone lower to Dean’s face so he could see.

Dean’s eyes lit up “Papa!” Sitting up a little more.

“Hello sweetheart, I’ve missed you.” Giving a gentle smile.

“You did? Really?” Dean grabs the phone. 

“Yes Sweetheart I did. What is my little princess doing up so late?”

Dean chews on his bottom lip “I-I couldn’t sleep, I m-miss you.” He whispers out the last part.

Cas eyes soften “I’m sorry I couldn’t be home to tuck you in tonight, I should be home by tomorrow.” 

Sam continue to rock Dean on his lap on his lip “did you hear that Papa will be home tomorrow.” Trying to give Dean some comfort.

Dean’s delight turn into a frown, he leans closer into Sam’s chest listening to his daddy’s heartbeat.

“Would you like Papa to sing you a song?” Giving a gentle smile.

Dean nods into Sam’s chest.

“Hmm “he thought for a moment. “I have one that is special.” 

Sam rocks as Cas began to sing with his gravelly voice…Hey Jude…  
Hey Jude don’t be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Hey Jude…

Dean smiles as he hears the song being song and snuggles closer into Sam.

Hey Jude don’t let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude…  
As Cas sings Dean relaxes and slowly closes his eyes.

Sam tears fall quietly down his cheeks as he realizes this is his little girl and he doesn’t know how he could not have her in his life. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and retrieve the phone “thanks Cas” he whispers.

Cas slightly nod “are you alright Sam?” 

“Yeah it’s…it’s just I remember Dean singing that song to me and it reminds me how much I love this little princess.” More tears escapes his eyes “I really love her “Sam kiss Dean’s temple softly.

Cas was quiet for a moment before speaking. “I understand, I’ve grown attached to her as well and find it difficult to be away from her too long. I’m starting to figure out why parents have difficulty letting go of their off springs.”

Sam blows out a breath before speaking “yeah.” wipes away the remaining tears and clears his throat “let me get out little princess in her bed. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Cas nod and hangs up the phone. 

Sam carefully carry Dean over to his bed giving another kiss to his forehead “night little princess.” He walks out quietly turning the lamp off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at the breakfast table Dean uses his spoon to swirl his cereal around in the milk. He sighs ‘I miss Cas, it feels like he’s been gone forever. I know he’s been only gone for a day and half, but being a kid time somehow gets lost.’ He sighs again. 

Sam sat across Dean with his cup of coffee “little princess you ok? You haven’t eaten, would you like some toast instead?”

“Huh?” Dean looks up from his bowl to see a sincere Sam “um…no m’fine.”

Sam reaches across the table place his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Papa will be home soon.”

Dean nod with a small smile.

They both turn their heads when they hear the bunker door upstairs closes.

Sam glance over at Dean “I think someone’s home” giving a silly grin.

Dean gasp with wide large green eyes “Papa!” Jumps off his chair ad runs to the stairs.

Sam chuckles and follows behind him.

“Papa! Papa! Your home!” jumps into Cas waiting arms who made it to the bottom of the steps.

Cas lift Dean giving kisses all over his face “my Sweetheart, I missed you so much.” Gives a few more kisses. 

Dean wraps his little arms around Cas’s neck “I missed you too, you were gone like forever!” Squeezing tight.

Cas turn his attention to Sam “hello Sam, how did our little princess sleep last night after our phone call?”

“She slept the rest of the night peacefully. She was up early this morning around six. I think it had to do with waiting for a certain someone to come home” winking at Cas with a smile.

Cas look back at Dean “oh is that so, little princess was waiting for her Papa to come home?” Giving a few more kisses all over Dean’s face. 

Dean squirm and giggles is response then sighs with contentment laying his head on Cas’s chest. ‘Yeah sue me I miss this guy’ he quietly tells himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Cas was filling a box with files. Cas picks up the box and walks into the living room where Dean is dancing in front of the T.V. “Sweetheart Papa will be right back. I’m just going to put these files away and Daddy is in the laundry room if you need anything.”

Dean dances and sings to Cookie Monster’s new cookie song “we want cookies, ooh I love my cookies.” he nods and shoos Cas away with the gesture of his hands.

Cas shakes his head at Dean’s dancing bare feet. Wearing his blue dress with the white ribbon tied on the back. He walks away smiling at how adorable he looks.

A few minutes later the cookie song was over. Dean looks around ‘hmm…cookies does sound good right now’ he tells himself as he enters the kitchen. He doesn’t see Sam or Cas so he decides he could get them himself.

Dean looks up at the top cabinet where the cookies are usually are at. ‘Why is everything so big? M’not really a fan of being small, I freaking can’t reach anything.’

Dean scans the room and sees the chair. He pushes it across the kitchen floor over to the counter. He climbs up the chair the proceeds to climb onto the counter. He leans his belly on the counter and uses his legs to help him finish climbing the rest of the way. 

Dean stands and glances down ‘whoa m’ up high.’ He refocuses on his task “cookies” he whispers to himself.

Dean opens the cabinet door and smile when he spots the cookies tuck behind the bag of flour. Dean reaches inside for the cookies using his toes to push him up further. Little fingers grasp the cookie bag Dean begins to lose balance. Quickly he grabs the bag of cookies hard out of the cabinet and hits the bag of flour causing both items to fall to the floor bursting open. Dean grabs the cabinet with both hands stopping himself from tumbling over ‘whoa that was closer.’

Dean looks down onto the floor where he spies both his cookies and the bag of flour spread out on the floor. The flour produce a white powder puff settling down.

Dean looks with wide eyes then giggles ‘that was cool.’ He climbs down off the counter carefully onto the chair. He slowly slid down off the chair ‘ooh cookies’ he picks one up and takes a bite. 

He sits on the floor watching the flour slowly pour out of the bag onto the floor. Dean sticks his hand into the white flour wiggling his fingers up causing the flour to fall “ooh.” Dean drops his half bitten cookie on the floor and places both his tiny hands into the flour feeling the texture between his fingers, he giggles clapping his hands causing the flour to poof. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas returns to the living room to see a missing Dean. He walks to the laundry room where he sees Sam folding clothes “Sam is little princess with you?”

“No she’s watching T.V.” as he places the folded shirt into the basket.

Sam not surprise their little princess likes to wonder off and they have been working on that issue. “Alright I’ll check down stairs you check up stairs” gesturing with his hands. 

Cas rolls his eyes and proceeds to go look.

They both leave the laundry room walking down the hall to go their separate when ways when they hear laughing and giggling, both looked at each other and spoke at the same time “kitchen.”

They both reach the doorway to the kitchen to a site filled with flour. Their eyes search to see flour was scattered all over the counters, kitchen furniture, and floor. In the middle of the flour mess stood Dean who was covered from head to toe throwing the flour in the air and giggling.

Cas titles his head not really sure what to say.

Sam places his hand under his chin “oh my.”

Dean notices the two men staring at him. He stops immediately and looks around at what he had created. He realize what he did was not ok, it brought back memories when he and Sam were younger. He was six and Sammy was two, they had created a similar mess using salt. Dean remembers their father was so angry he yelled at Dean since he was the oldest and should have known better. He remember his father telling him he was disappointed in him.

Dean eyes swell with tears “m’sorry” he whispers out.

Sam quickly recognizes fear come across Dean’s face. He crouches down with open arms “aww, come here little princess” with a soft smile. 

Fat tears roll down his flour covered face, slowly walks over to Sam leaving little foot prints behind.

Sam wraps his arms around him “little princess you’re not in trouble ok” he pulls Dean away to look at his face.

Dean watches Sam for any signs of anger, he was unsure if Sam was just saying that or he really meant he was not in trouble cause their father sure thought so. Dean glances up at Cas face searching any signs of disappointment. 

Cas crouches down placing a knee onto the floor. With a smile “little princess daddy’s right you are not in any kind of trouble” he reaches out wiping a flour tear from Dean’s cheek. 

Dean was confused they should be furious with him, their father definitely was and he made sure let Dean know.

It was quiet for a moment giving Dean the time to deal with the words they spoke.

Sam decide to speak first “listen” he softly place his hand under Dean’s chin lifting upward. He wants all of Dean’s attention “little princess we’re not upset with you about the mess alright.” Sam carefully chose his next set of words so Dean does not interpret as meaning he’s bad. Sam understands Dean struggles with self-worth due to their father. “We’re not upset with you, it’s just flour no harm done. This is something that could be cleaned up” he smiles at Dean.

Dean looks into Sam’s sincere eyes still unsure of himself.

Sam continues “could you tell me why you were in the kitchen by yourself?”

Dean’s bottom lip trembles.

“Remember little princess you’re not in trouble” Sam gently spoke.

“I-um-um…was getting cookies” a tremble voice squeak out.

Sam glance over where Dean once stood and seen the cookies on the floor. He notice the chair push against the counter and the top cabinet door wide open. He brings his focus back to Dean “ok instead of coming in here by yourself what else could you have done?” He release Dean’s chin.

Dean cast his eyes to the floor “um…I could…could have gotten you or Papa.”

Sam smiles when Dean refers to them with those names. “Yes you could because it’s not safe for you to climb on things. You could have fallen and have been seriously hurt. Remember we’re not upset with you about the flour we were just a little scared you could have gotten hurt, you understand.”

Dean thought about the words still not sure with how they couldn’t be upset with him. He watch the two men faces carefully neither show any sign of anger or disappointment. He finally responds with a small nod.

Sam knows Dean will need a little more time to process the situation. He plants a kiss on his flour cheek “ok how about we get cleaned up and go out for pizza?” 

Dean softly spoke “ok.”

Cas lifts Dean up into his arms producing more flour to fly around. “Pizza sounds good, how about I give little princess a bath and you can take the kitchen.”

“Yeah, Yeah ok” shooing them out of the kitchen then yells out “oh and Cas make sure you wash her hair real well. You may have to do it twice from the looks of it to get all that flour out.”

Cas stops and turns with Dean in his arms “Sam I know how to wash her hair, we’ll be fine” chuckling.

Carrying Dean into the bathroom he places Dean on the counter. Slowly removing the flour cover dress off. “Alright sweetheart we’re going to rinse you off first then take a bath.”

Dean nods.

He stands Dean in the tub turning on the hand held shower sprayer feeling the temperature. He rinse as much flour off Dean then when he was content he fills the tub

Dean stays quiet the whole time thinking over why they weren’t mad at him.

Cas watch Dean as he washed his hair knowing how much Dean is struggling with the outcome from the kitchen. Cas gives a final rinse and grabs a towel pulling Dean out of the tub. He dries Dean then wraps the towel around his little body carrying him into Dean’s room.

Cas sets Dean on the bed wrapped in the towel. He goes over to the drawer pulling out a tank top, panties, and a pair of socks. He goes to the closet getting out a short sleeve dark blue jean dress with three silver buttons in the front. Then reaches down retrieving the silver glitter canvas sneakers. Carrying all the items over to Dean’s bed. 

“Here little princess let’s get dress” he puts Dean on the soft area rug and Cas sat on the bed. As he dresses him Cas still can see Dean is having a hard time with earlier incident. “Sweetheart are you ok?” As he button the last button in the front of the dress. 

Dean stands quietly for a few moments chewing on his bottom lip.

Cas continue to finish dressing Dean. He stands back up gets the hair brush, hair tie, and a silver stretch headband with a large dark pink flower attach to it. Cas sits back down pulling Dean between his legs with Dean’s back to him. Cas brushes the hair and starts to braid, as he places the hair tie on the end of the braid.

Dean finally spoke “Papa.”

“Yes sweetheart” checking if he had braided the hair correctly. He’s been watching videos on how to braid and wanted to reassure himself.

“Papa why-why aren’t you and daddy mad at me?” twisting his fingers together.

Cas turns Dean around and places the silver stretch head band with the large dark pink flower on Dean’s head making a few adjustments. His eyes soften when he looks into Dean’s eyes “little princess there is no cause for us to be upset with you. What took place in the kitchen is something children your age do at times.”

Dean open his mouth Cas immediately put up his hand to silence him.

“Sweetheart before you argue we understand you are not really two, but at times your behavior will take on as a two year old. We know what happened in the kitchen was not done intentional and does not warrant a punishment.” 

Dean quietly thought over Cas’s words. 

Cas place his hands on Dean’s arms “our job as your daddies if you let us is to help nature you, teach you as you grow, and love you no matter how bad you think the situation is. We will always love you little princess, please remember that.”

Dean’s bottom lip tremble, large green eyes fills with tear. Never had he heard such endearing words spoken to him. He can see they really do care for him it’s to over whelming to contain he begins to sob.

Cas pull Dean onto his lap and closes his arms around him. “Little princess we love you so much” gives a kiss on Dean’s head. 

They sat quietly giving Dean the time to come to terms with how important he is to them.

Dean sobs slows down with just a few hiccups. 

“Feel better Sweetheart?” Giving a kiss on his head. 

“Ye-yeah thanks” smiling up at Cas.

Cas smiles back “ok let’s finish putting on your shoes and see if daddy is ready.”

Dean nods wiping away the remaining tears. 

Cas had finish tying Dean’s sneakers when Sam walks in with a fresh set of clothes on.

“Hey is everyone ready?” He goes over to Dean who was sitting on his bed. Sam notice the puffy red eyes “come here” he reaches for Dean.

Dean wraps his little arms around Sam’s neck. 

Sam allow Dean to control how long to hug. When Dean release he plants a kiss on Sam’s cheek. 

“Thanks” Dean whispers to him.

“You’re welcome little princess” Sam attacks with tons of kisses on Dean’s face.

Dean giggles “ok…ok” still giggling and trying to push Sam away.

“Alright I’ll stop for now” giving Dean gentle pokes on his belly. “Ready to go eat pizza?”

Dean tries to catch his breath from the giggles “ye-yeah.”

Cas stands up placing the brush on the dresser “yes I agree let’s eat” smiling.   
‘I really don’t eat, but these outings with Dean has become quite enjoyable.’

“Oh Cas let’s get her jacket too it’s supposed to get chilly later.”

Dean rolls his eyes.

Cas retrieves the light jacket from the closet “ok we’re all ready.”

Sam places a final kiss on Dean’s cheek “yes we are and don’t we look so pretty tonight” smiling wide.

Dean turns a shade of red “dadddeeee” he whines out.”

“M’sorry little princess m’ allowed to say things like that cause it’s true.” He holds Dean’s chin in his hand, gives another kiss on his nose and releases his chin.

“Ok, ok enough with the chick flick stuff. Let’s eat m’ starving.”

Both men laugh knowing Dean is almost always hungry. They walk out the room with Dean on Sam’s hip.

“Oh can we get ice cream too?” Rubbing his hands together.

“Yes you may get ice cream sweetheart as long as I get a bite.” Cas winks at Dean.

Dean crosses his little arms and chew on his bottom lip as if in deep thought. A grin comes across his face “maybe.”

“Oh you” cas wiggles his fingers close to Dean causing him to squeal with laughter loudly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. 
> 
> I want to say thank you for comments and kudos...I really appreciate it.


	5. Who wants a slice?   part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see notes at the end

Chapter 5   
Who wants a slice?  
Part one

Entering the pizza restaurant they were quickly shown their seats. Cas place Dean into the high chair the waitress had provided. They’ve eaten at their new favorite spot at least once a week. The first time Dean tried to sit in their regular chairs, but could barely reach the table. He attempted to sit on his knees this still did not give him too much access to his food. It was not an easy decision for Dean and finally agreed to the highchair. When he first sat in the chair, whoa it open a new leverage of food to him. He was able to reach all the food at the table without relying on Cas or Sam to help. So ever since the first time Dean doesn’t argue about using the highchair.

Sam order their usual pizza with veggies, pepperoni, and sausage. The new little restaurant has become one of their favorite places to eat at. It had great atmosphere and the people were really nice.

Cas and Dean play Tic Tac Toe on the table with the crayons they had given him. Dean shakes his head laughing when Cas places an X in one of the boxes. “I got you now” places an O in one of the boxes “I win, I win oh yeah I win” sing song his words.

Cas chuckles “yes you did, you got me.” Placing his crayon on the table.

Dean was wiggling and dancing in his chair saying “yeah I win” when his new friend hop towards him. They met him and his new family a few times here at the restaurant. 

The four year old hop closer to Dean’s chair “hi De” with a big smile on his face. 

“Hey Timothy” Dean smile back. 

Timothy family follows behind the father Dave carrying his one year old sister with his wife Marla next to him. “Hello nice to see you guys again” the father Dave said. 

Sam spoke up “hey, good to see you too. Did you guys just get here?”

The father Dave shifts the one year old to his other hip “yeah, I kinda burned dinner” laughing to himself. “What brings you guys out tonight?’

“Well it seems our little princess decided to redecorate the kitchen by throwing a flour party.” Sam glance over to Dean who was talking with Timothy and return his attention back to Dave “come join us and we’ll tell y’all.”

Dave looks at his wife and both turn to both men sitting at the table “That would be great thank you, are you sure?”

Cas pulls out the chair next to him “yes we insist please.”

Sam tells the waitress they will be sitting together. He proceeds to tell the pair of their little princess and how the flour covered the entire kitchen. 

The family swap stories of their own on how Timothy filled the dryer with rocks making all kinds of clanging noise and in the end destroying the dryer causing the family to purchase a new one. 

They have been bumping into the family a number of times at the restaurant. Sam like the idea of having time spent with people that are somewhat normal. He noticed Dean seems to really enjoy playing with Timothy and he wanted to give his little princess some normalcy, at least he thought to himself a normalcy without monster related issues.

The pizza arrive Dean excitedly kicks his feet in his highchair. “Ooh smells so good” making grabby hands towards the pizza “gimme, gimme.” 

Cas gently pull Dean’s hand away from the hot pizza “Sweetheart it’s hot, you’ll burn yourself.” He takes Dean’s plate and places a slice of loaded topping pizza on it. “Here let me cool it off first” Cas waves the small menu from the table over the pizza to help cool it off faster.

Dean continues to bounce in his chair “ok, but don’t cut it like last time. I want the whole slice.” Pointing his little finger at his pizza which is currently in front of Cas.

Cas will never hear the end of that one. He believed cutting the pizza into smaller pieces would had been helpful, but to Dean it was almost as bad as breaking one of the seals. “Yes sweetheart Papa remembers” leaning over giving a kiss on Dean’s finger pointing at his pizza.

The pizza was cool enough to hand back to Dean “here sweetheart.”

Dean rubs his hands together he picks up sausage and places it in his mouth “yum, thank you.” He picks up his large slice pizza with both hands.

Cas had to hold back from reaching out to help. The slice is clearly too large for his little princess hands “you sure you don’t want Papa to cut it?”

He glares at his Papa “nuh uh, I got it.” With that he takes his pizza slice with both hands lifts it higher and takes his first bite. “Mmmm” a few pieces falls off his slice as he chews his bite.

Cas lifts his hands in surrender trying to keep from laughing “ok you are correct, you got this.”

Dean smiles wide with a mouth full of pizza. 

The family converse while they ate exchanging stories of their child’s adventure. 

Timothy slid off his chair walks over to Dean “hey De I got a new car for you.” He pulls it out of his pocket an exact replica of the impala. 

“Oh wow, that’s awesome” Dean picks up the car looking at the little details of impala. 

With his big brown eyes he watches Dean inspect the car. “Yeah I saw it at the store and I wanted you to have it. See the doors even open.” Showing Dean.

Dean really like hanging out with Timothy. The kid let Dean play with his best car the first time they met and in Dean’s book that made you a good person. “Thank you Timothy, I really like it.”

Both were taken out of their conversation driving their cars when Timothy little sister Lilac starts to fuss.

Timothy rolls his eyes “little sisters are sure a lot of work.” Bringing his attention back to their cars that were placed on the table. 

“Don’t be so hard on your sister, she’s still a baby.” Dean rolls the impala into Timothy’s other car on the table.

Timothy shrugs “I guess, but she is annoying. You’re lucky it’s just you.”

Dean stop rolling his car, he glance over to Sam who is talking to baby Lilac trying to get her to smile. “Yeah little brothers…I mean little sisters can be annoying, but in the end when you grow up they are your best friend who will have your back.” He continues to watch how much fun Sam seems to be having with baby Lilac. Knowing how much they both gave up for the hunter’s life. 

Timothy raise one eye brow unsure if his little sister could ever be a friend. He then thought maybe it could be possible maybe. “I guess you’re right, but for now she’s annoying” laughing and driving his car across the table.

“Yeah they are” Laughing. Dean chases Timothy’s car with his new impala gift.

The waitress came over with bowls of ice cream. Timothy made his way back to his chair “ooh ice cream.”

Dean looks up “oh yeah!” He places his new car on the table next to him. 

“What you got there little princess?” Sam leans over giving Dean a kiss on the cheek. 

Dean proudly holds up his car to show Sam. “Timothy gave it to me, cool huh.”

“Oh he did, did he” with raised up eyebrows. “Hmm well it seems like you have a very nice friend to think of you.” Sam places the bowl of ice cream with sprinkles on top in front of Dean.

“Yeah it was really cool of him” picking up his spoon digging into his ice cream.

Cas leans closer to Dean “did I hear correctly did someone give my sweetheart a gift.” Trying not to crack a smile. 

Sam chimes in with his own fun to add in. “Oh yes they gifted our little princess with a car and not just any car it’s thee car.”

Cas raise an eyebrow titling his head “maybe I should speak with Timothy on his intention for my little girl.” With that Cas could not help it and chuckles.

Dean took a bite of his ice cream looking between Cas and Sam’s goofy smiles and silliness “stop getting weird about it!”

Cas pull Dean out of his highchair and place her on his lap. He also brings the bowl of ice cream in front of Dean. “Love you sweetheart” plants a kiss on Dean’s Cheek.

Giggles and a warm sensation fill Dean’s chest, without thinking he responds “love you too Papa.” He scoops up a spoonful of ice cream and brings it to Cas’s mouth “ahh.”

Cas smirks and obeys opening his mouth “ahh” Dean feeds him the chocolatey goodness ice cream. “Mmmm that is good ice cream, thank you sweetheart.”

Dean gives a quick chocolate kiss on Cas’s cheek and returns his attention back to his melting ice cream. 

Sam heart swells with Dean showing some kind of expressions of his feelings even when they are subtle. Sam thought to himself…’all I want to do is give Dean some type of normalcy. The family we have been getting to know has been good for Dean, really it’s been good for all of us. It’s just a family no worries of monster lurking around. I know they’re still out there, but so far we’ve been delegating work to fellow hunters. We’ve mostly been home base for other hunters to contact. I don’t want to be out there with Dean hunting like our father did with us, it’s not safe for any child regardless of the intentions. It’s a good time for us to step back and help other hunters in whatever they need like research, directions, and service calls. I’ll only be out there hunting if it deems necessary and right now my first priority is Dean his little princess.’

Sam smiles as he watches Cas and his little princess fight over the ice cream. He tells himself ‘yeah little princess is priority and m’ gonna enjoy her while M’ still able to.’

The mother Marla wipes baby Lilac mouth “this weekend we’re having a get together and we would love to have you guys come over. It’s nothing fancy just good food with good friends.”

The father Dave chime in “yes we would love to have you guys over. Our Timothy really likes to play with De, it’s rare for him to share his toys with just anyone.”

Sam looks over at Dean who was rolling his new car with Timothy on the table.

Cas nods to Sam with agreement without words.

Sam returns his attention to Marla “yeah that would be great we would love too.” They exchange numbers as they start to say their goodbyes to one another.

Cas cleans up Dean’s face with a wipe “you seem to have more ice cream on the outside then on the inside.” 

Dean tries to squirm away from the assaulting wipe without success. “Alright, alright m’ clean.”

“Almost done” Cas finish with Dean’s face and pull out another wipe for the small little sticky fingers covered in chocolate and sprinkles. 

They make their way to the car once Dean was wiped clean. “Cas we need to stop at the grocery store before we go home.”

Cas straps Dean into his car seat “yes I recall we are in need of milk.’

“And pie!” Dean adds to the conversation.

“What how can you be thinking of pie you just had ice cream.” Sam chuckles as he shakes his head getting into the driver seat.

Dean wiggles his eye brows “there’s always room for pie.”

Cas closes Dean’s door and gets into the passenger side “I am still not able to understand how small your stomach can retain so much food.” 

As they joke with one another across the parking lot unaware two of Crowley’s men was watching. 

“It seems this maybe easier than we thought. Our Dean Winchester have gotten himself shrunk.” Said the first man.

The second man looks at the first man “how do you suppose we get Dean Winchester away from his protectors. It ain’t like they’re going to hand him over.”

The first man gave an eerie grin “that will come later right now we’ll just watch until an opportunity comes up. This gift will be for Crowley and put us on his good side.”

The second man winced remembering the torture they had received for failing Crowley. “Are you sure this is the way to go?”

“It’s Dean Winchester, Crowley’s favorite pet so it’s Dean Winchester that we will retrieve for him.” The first man eyes turn black “let’s go they’re moving.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My apologies for the late update had to deal with sick family members and work was a little hairy.


	6. Who wants a slice? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has stronger language and violence please proceed with caution

Chapter 6  
Who wants a slice? Part 2

The men with the black eyes arrive at the grocery parking lot trying to keep out of sight. They could see Cas carrying Dean inside with Sam following behind. 

The first man with the black eyes watch from the car. The second man with the black eyes was growing impatient “Well are we gonna do this or not?” 

The first man with the black eyes continue to watch the grocery store “it’s all in the timing kid, these are the Winchesters. We don’t go running in like we got no sense.” He rubs his chin with his hand “everyone is in position let’s go.”

The second man with black eyes nods with excitement they get out of the car and begin to walk towards the store. “Hey you think this will work?”

The first man with the black eyes stop and turns his head to face the second leaning in close. Through gritted teeth “are you doubting me?”

The second man cast his eyes down quickly “no, no, no…I’m j-just.”

The first man with black eyes growls “you want back into Crowley’s favor don’t you? Don’t you?” 

The second man with black eyes cowards down “yea, yea…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have doubted.” 

The first man with black eyes grabs the second man by the front of his shirt “just remember kid, this special gift we deliver to Crowley will gives us a chance to be on Crowley’s good side and out of the pit, unless you rather go back.”

The second man clears his throat “no, I don’t want to go back there. Please I’m sorry.”

The first man takes his right hand and pats it over the second man’s left cheek “now that’s a good boy. Let’s go everyone is inside waiting. The Winchesters will be done soon.”

The second man relaxes and nods.

The first man blink revealing his black eyes “we’re ready, there’s six others inside. They’re going to distract the Winchesters and we’re grabbing Dean Winchester.” 

The second man blink opening his eyes to black “ready.”

They enter the grocery store and slowly approach the aisle with the Winchester and the Angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam carries the basket with a few items in it. “Cas which one?” Holding two different boxes of oatmeal.

Dean dance and hops near them holding onto her box of marshmallow with cereal close to her chest. 

“The maple brow sugar one” pointing to Sam’s left hand. They have been slowly getting Dean to eat healthier foods…it’s been a really slow process. 

Dean hops a little further away concentrating on the square tiles on the floor. 

Sam turns to return the other box of oatmeal. 

Cas looks down and sees Dean is not close by “sweetheart you can’t wonder off…it’s-“

It all happen so quickly six men with black eyes enclose the aisle…

Two attack Sam from behind slamming him into the shelves causing the boxes to fall to the floor.

Three men with black eyes attack Cas with hits bringing Cas down on his side. 

Dean drops the box of cereal from his hands “Daddy! Papa!” Running towards them. 

From behind the leader of the men with black eyes grab Dean’s small body. 

Dean screams…

Sam’s head turn towards his little princess scream. He elbows one in the face freeing his own arm and reaching behind him for his blade. “De!” He could no longer see her.

Cas raise himself to his knee turning his body to grab one of the men with black eyes. Cas eyes lights up and a small blast forces the other two off of him while the one he holds eyes burn out. 

Sam comes behind and stabs the one that flew off Cas.

Cas stands up grabs the third one with his palm on the forehead burning out their eyes. 

Cas and Sam run towards the end of the aisle where they last seen Dean.

Sam is trying to stay calm searching “little princess! De!” Panic is setting in “De!” His eyes cast down where he sees Dean’s flower head band. He reaches down with trembling hands “De” he whispers.

Cas comes up and sees what Sam is holding “Sam we will find her, I promise you we’ll find her.”

Sam grips the flower head band calming himself before speaking “she must be so scared Cas, I don’t think I-“

Cas place his hands over Sam’s ‘look at me Samuel.” He waits for Sam’s eyes “we will find her” Cas sees blood trailing down the side of Sam’s head he puts two fingers to Sam’s forehead. A soft glow flows through Sam healing his wounds. 

Sam wipes his fallen tears away “you’re right Cas, thank you.” He clears his throat “let’s go find our little princess and I know where we should start.”

Sam’s eyes glances over to one of the fallen men with black eyes that is moaning from his knife wound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the leader with black eyes reach their destination of an old school building, there was several others with black eyes waiting. He park his car cuts off the engine and turns his body towards the back seat. “Darling we’re home” with a wicked grin. 

Dean curls up with his knees to his chest tears pouring form his eyes trembling.

The leader with black eyes gets out and opens the back door “come here darling.”

Dean shook his head feverishly. 

The leader with black eyes reaches for her by her arm yanking her out. 

Dean cries out in pain.

“Shut up darling” and drags her towards the double door of the old school building. They enter going down the hallway. They enter one of the rooms Dean could see writings and symbols all over the walls and windows. 

The leader drops Dean to the floor “this is your new home darling, don’t get comfy it won’t be long” laughing.

More tears spills over Dean’s eyes. 

Two other men with black eyes walks into the room. The leader speaks with them leaving Dean unattended. 

Dean slowly gets up to her feet and takes a step away, her foot snaps a piece of glass on the floor causing the three men to turn their attention on her. 

The leader eyes went black “trying to leave your home already darling” he raise his hand and slaps Dean hard on her face. 

Dean falls onto the floor, her face hits the floor with broken glass causing a cut across her cheek bone.

The leader of the men grabs Dean by the arm and drags her to a dog cage in the back of the classroom. He shoves her in closing the cage door behind her. 

Dean sobs hard thinking of her Papa and Daddy.

The leader bends down “aww is our darling crying.” He slams his hand against the cage causing it to rattle “too damn bad!” He got up to walk away “I’ll be back to let you know when this deal goes down” he tells the other two men.

The two men turn away from Dean and focus their sights outside the window, watching out for any unwanted visitors.

Dean curls his knees to his chest at the back of the cage crying. His knees are scrape from the broken glass and his face is bleeding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas held his angel blade up swinging it lightly in his hand for the man with the black eyes could see. 

The man with the black eyes was tied to a chair, dry blood on his face and sitting in the middle of the trap.

Cas continue to swing the angel blade “so tell me, where did they take my little girl?”

Sam cross his arms holding himself not to move. All he kept thinking of how scared his little princess must be.

The man with black eyes voice shakes “I-I d-don’t know, they didn’t tell me.”

Cas steps closer “wrong answer!” Bringing down the angel blade on the man’s right leg.

The man screams and howls. 

Cas kept his hand on the angel blade digging it deeper “tell me where is she.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean leans his head back on the cage swallowing hard. Dean keeps thinking to himself ‘Daddy and Papa will come for me.’ Fresh tears flow down his face he misses them so badly. His little fingers touches the wound on his cheek, he hiss. He then became angry with himself ‘m’ so weak, how am I supposed to help if m’ this small. What the hell was I thinking?’

Dean’s fist balls up ‘who was I kidding, being this…’ tugging at the hem of his dress. He growled at himself… ‘m’ so fucking stupid to believe Sam and Cas really wants me as their little princess.’ Dean groans in pain as he moves to his side. ‘They were probably doing it cause they felt sorry for me, m’ so damn useless. What made me think this was ok’ tears continue to flow down. Dean wipes his tears ‘your Dean fucking Winchester not their little princess. Dean get your shit together, I need to stop this little princess crap and as soon as I …-‘more tears fills Dean’s eyes he really miss them, but he’s trying so hard to convince himself he’s not worthy of having two parents that love him. 

Dean continues to talk to himself ‘John would be so pissed at me for letting myself to carry on like this, so stupid of me…John would have told me to stop my whining.’ Dean took deep breaths wiping his hands against his dress and felt something in his pocket. He dug it out, it was the car Impala Timothy had given him earlier. 

Dean looks around the two men are still watching out the window. Dean scans the room and notices behind him there is a vent small enough for him. He slid his hand between the cage bars and tug lightly on the vent. It was loose but had one screw holding it in place. 

Dean quickly looks at his car opens the car door whispering to himself “this could work.” He uses the door to unscrew the screw. Dean every so often look back to see if the two men notice him, but they didn’t…finally the screw comes off.

Dean turns slowly placing the car back into his pocket and crawl towards the front of the cage. He sticks his hand between the bars and reach for the lever. His fingers could not squeeze the pieces together to get the door lever to open. He tells himself ‘come on.’ Dean attempts again squeezing as hard as he could with his little fingers and a small click sounded. 

The two men seem not to notice.

Dean release his breath he did not realize he was holding and slowly opening the door of the cage. 

One of the men notice the cage door open “hey!”

They run towards it, Dean scrambles to his feet grabbing a table leg from the floor swinging with all his force. He hit one in the face the man grabs his own face immediately. 

Dean’s eyes went wide let’s go of the table leg and crawls quickly through the vent. 

The second man reaches for Dean, but misses “come here you little shit.”

Dean continues to crawl blindly through the vent…he still could hear their voices echoing searching for him. He then heard one very familiar voice he crawls closer towards it.

“What the bloody hell is going on here? Why did you bumbling idiots bring me here to this filthy place.” 

Dean crawls closer to the vent he could see its Crowley standing with the leader with the black eyes. 

The leader with black eyes stumbles with his words “so-sorry sir, I requested for you be-because I-I have something special to give you.”

Crowley wipes the dust off the desk and sat down. He straightens his sleeves and folds his hands onto his lap “well where is it?”

The leader stood taller “um I’ll go retrieve it for you, please wait here.” He left the room quickly. 

Crowley rolls his eyes “bumbling idiots, where were the days when you could get good help went to.” He sighs.

Dean sees the leader leave and then calls out “Crowley.”

Crowley stops and turns to the sound and sees a small child through one of the vents. Crowley walks over to it crouches down popping the vent off. 

The child crawls out “m’ glad to see you.”

Crowley raise his eyebrows “really and who may I ask are you?”

“It’s me Crowley “stepping closer to Crowley’s space. 

Crowley narrow his eyes looking deeper into the green eyes of the little girl standing in front of him. He softly calls out “squirrel?”

Dean nods “yeah it’s me!” Pointing to himself.

Crowley’s one eye brow rises up “well I believe its little squirrel now. Could you tell me how you may have come about to being this?”

“It’s a long story Crowley and I’ll tell you later, but right now we need to get out of here.”

Crowley stood up then reach for Dean who went willing. He place his right arm under Dean’s bottom and with his left he looks over Dean’s cuts and bruises. “Hmm let me guess my bumbling idiots out there did this to you?’

Dean nods.

Crowley heart melts seeing how small Dean is in his arms. He always held a special place for squirrel, but this deepens it. “Those goons probably thought they could use you as a ticket out of hell, those bumbling fools.”

Crowley holds Dean closer to him as he walks out of the class room door into the hallway. 

The leader seen Crowley holding onto his gift he wanted to present to Crowley. “Oh good I see you found it” with a wicked grin. 

Crowley glares hard “do you believe I would ever allow my people to harm a child…ever!”

The leader bows his head, two others came behind him “sir sorry, but this is not a child this is Dean Wi-“

Crowley voice boom “I bloody know who this is! She is still a child I would like to know who is responsible for this.” Placing his hand under Dean’s chin showing the others the cuts and bruises on Dean’s face.

Three more men enter the hallway all bowing their heads. 

“Someone better speak up!” Crowley growls out.

The leader keeps quiet.

Crowley turns his attention to Dean and speaks softly “little squirrel could you tell me which of my goons put their hands on you?”

Dean nods… he knew Crowley could care sometimes, but he could see Crowley was really upset about this. Dean points to the leader “it was him.”

Crowley glance over to the leader.

The leader spoke up “sir-sir…please its-“

The lights began to flicker the windows start to vibrate.

They all look around wondering what it could be.

“What’s going on now?” Crowley searches with his eyes for the source.

Dean’s eyes open wide he knew exactly what that was. He couldn’t believe they would come for him. Without thinking he spoke out loud “Papa!

Crowley turn his attention back on Dean “Papa?” Then Crowley’s eyes also went wide “oh bloody hell!” He realize who Dean was speaking of.

The doors blew open slamming into the walls with a loud bang. There stood the Angel Castiel with his hand held up and eyes glowed blue.

Crowley sighs “Papa” points to Cas.

Dean nods with a big smile.

Crowley rolls his eyes “oh this will end really well” he said sarcastically.

Cas moves to two of the men grabbing by their throats taking them to the floor burning their eyes out. 

Sam came behind grabbing one sticking his blade into the chest.

The men went down one after another. The leader tries to escape behind Crowley, but Crowley would not allow it. “No, no you pissed off daddy now you must pay.” Points his fingers to the man’s feet.

The leader tries to move his feet but they would not budge. 

Cas comes up behind the leader gripping him with his arm choking out his air and then the black eyes burns out.

Sam gasp when he sees his little princess in Crowley’s arms. He could see dried blood along with tear stains on her face and bruises. He steps closer grabbing Dean out of Crowley’s arms.

“Oh little princess” gently giving kisses to Dean’s forehead and embracing Dean Close to his chest.

Dean tries to resist the hug, he tries to remember he’s not worthy of any of this. He tries to tell himself he needs to stop his childish behavior…it’s not who he is.

Sam held him gently rocking slow “it’s ok Daddy and Papa are here” he whispers “you’re safe now.”

Dean couldn’t hold back he could feel Sam’s strong arms wrapping him and the love pouring off Sam. He remember this feeling, he remembers his mother use to hold him just like this making him feel safe and loved. He remembers this feels like home….on instinct Dean reaches his little arms around Sam’s neck and sobs he remembers… this is home. There was no shame, there was no one just taking care of him because they have to this is someone who truly loves him as he is. Dean curls tighter into Sam “Daddy.”

Sam smiles with tears falling down his cheeks “yes little princess it’s daddy.” He held her rocking gently “I love you so much.”

Cas stood behind Dean with his hand on his back.

Dean turn to see Cas “Papa.”

Cas smile, he leans in and gives a soft kiss on Dean’s cut on his face. The warm sensation flows through Dean’s little body healing all his bruises, scrapes, and cuts. “Come see Papa sweetheart.”

Dean goes to Cas with ease.

Cas gives a warm hug cupping his hand behind Dean’s neck and head. Cas close his eyes holding Dean knowing she is no longer in danger “love you sweetheart.”

Dean’s hiccups slows down enough to speak “ca-can we go home no-now?”

Cas kiss Dean’s forehead “yes sweetheart we can go home in a moment. Go see Daddy please.” He pass Dean back to Sam who held Dean just as tight as before. 

Dean lays his head in the crook of Sam’s neck absorbing it all. It’s still difficult for Dean to accept these feelings, but right now all he wants is this.

Cas turn his attention to Crowley who just witness all the mushy love.

“Well I best be going now seeing how everyone is back where they belong.” 

Cas voice was stern “Crowley.”

Crowley holds up his hands in front of him “now-now Angie I had nothing to do with this.”

Dean’s head pops up “Papa- Papa he didn’t know, he was trying to help.”

Crowley smile over at Dean “see there I had nothing to do with it and besides Castiel you know we do not harm children. Had I known I would have put a stop to it immediately” he fixes his jacket.

Cas points his finger at Crowley “if I find out you were a part of this I will return for you.”

Crowley sighs “I promise you I had nothing to do with this and I will be sure to tell my people not to harm little squirrel in the future.”

Cas was relieve some, but knows Dean could still be in danger with any of the monsters out there. Cas nod to Crowley with understanding.

Sam spoke softly “Cas let’s get her home and cleaned her up “with a few sniffles, wiping away his tears.

“Alright let’s go home” Cas walks closer to Sam.

Dean waves at Crowley “see you Crowley.”

Crowley smiles “goodbye little squirrel” with that he was gone.

Cas place his hand on Sam and Dean they now found themselves in front of their home the bunker. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam carries Dean into her room after a bath “all clean now.” He gets out pajama tops, panties, and pajama bottoms out of the drawer and he helps Dean with getting dress. Sam notice Dean’s been quiet since they been home. Sam gently rub the towel on Dean’s wet hair then brushing it through. “Ok almost done “he ties the hair with a hair tie.

Sam picks Dean up placing the brush on the dresser and the wet towel on the hook on the wall. He walks over to the rocking chair sits down pulling Dean closer to him. “You know tonight I was so scared, I’m so glad to see you’re ok” giving a kiss to Dean’s temple.

Dean starts to cry “m’sorry it’s all my fault.”

“What none of what happen is your fault” holding Dean tightly. 

Cas stands at the door way with a Sippy cup fill with warm milk, watching.

Sam speaks softly “listen none of this is your fault ok”

Dean pulls away to look at Sam’s face “yes it is! It’s my fault! For turning into this, for letting myself get caught, for not being on guard, for thinking I could have daddies who want me…” tears fall down fast, Dean let out everything he was holding in. “How m’ supposed to help any more, m’ useless like this, I can’t let you keep taking care of me, m’ supposed-“

Sam stop rocking the chair he’s heard enough of Dean’s self-doubt. He turn Dean to face him and cup his hand under Dean’s chin. 

Cas with concern eyes came in kneeling on one knee next to them.

Sam spoke firmly but loving “listen here Dean Winchester I will always love you as my big brother or as my little princess. There is nothing in this world that could ever stop me from loving you and taking care of you. We take care of you not because we have too, but because we love you and want too. “Sam release Dean’s chin.

Dean’s tears spills over more “but-but.”

Cas spoke placing his hand on Dean’s cheek “we love you sweetheart, you are deserving of love. You have always given of yourself to other without question. It is our honor to now take care of you.”

Dean’s heart filling with their words, he had doubted himself earlier and once he was in Sam’s arms it had all melted away. Now these same two men were telling him they want him and it’s because of him. It’s not what he was or who he could be but him…they loved hm. This is hard for Dean to accept, he’s been so condition that his wants and needs are placed last and has no right to have happiness. He could no longer contain himself he threw himself into Sam’s chest “Daddy! Papa!” 

They held Dean until the sobbing settle down and left Dean with a few hiccups.

Cas leans over gives a kiss to Dean’s forehead. He place the Sippy cup to Dean’s lips.

Dean’s lips part accepting he warm milk leaning closer to Sam’s chest sitting in his lap.

Sam smile and hums while Cas holds the Sippy cup for Dean. Sam caress Dean’s small fingers in his own large hands “little princess you’re home” he spoke softly giving kisses to Dean’s tiny fingers “you’re home.”

Dean squeezes Sam’s thumb saying yes she is…Dean’s eyes closes slowly. 

Cas pulls out the Sippy cup placing a kiss on her cheek “goodnight little princess Papa and Daddy are right here.”

They watch Dean as she slept in Sam’s arms, enjoying the moment a little longer.


	7. Uncle who?

Chapter 7   
Uncle who?

Over the next few days Dean begin to be more himself again. He still kept his eye out for either Papa or Daddy making sure they were close by. 

Sam and Cas had made sure to tell Dean When they left the room when he was distracted with playing with cars or watching television so he wouldn’t be surprised to find them gone. 

Cas and Sam thought it be a good day to take Dean to the park. Today the weather was beautiful and the sun was shining. They thought it would be nice to get some fresh air and enjoy it before the cooler months come. 

“Sweetheart you almost ready?” Cas calls out as he packs the juice and snacks into Dean’s book bag on the library table. 

“Yeah!” She comes running in from the kitchen with Sam following behind. “We need these for the ducks” holding out the bag of bread.

Cas smiles “yes we do, good thinking Sweetheart.” Cas is glad to see the smile come back on his little princess’s face.

Sam scoops up Dean into his arms giving a kiss on her cheek. “That’s my little princess thinking of others, such a big heart she has.”

Dean squirm and giggles “ok, ok m’ ready to go!” 

“Nu huh I need a few more snuggly kisses.” Sam begins to give kisses on her cheeks and neck causing her to laugh out loud. “Ok now I’m ready” Sam says giving one last kiss on her head.

He place Dean on his hip “we got everything Cas?” 

“Yes I believe so” looking in the bag one more time. “Oh here let’s put these leggings on first” holding out the purple leggings for Dean to put under her dress. “In case it’s cool at the park by the water.”

Sam sat Dean on the table remove her dark grey canvas sneakers and slips on the purple leggings to go with her pink and dark gray flower print with the purple ribbon that ties in the back. “There we go all done.” With a wide smile and another kiss on Dean’s head he puts her sneakers back on her tiny feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the park Dean broke off small pieces of his bread tossing it to the ducks. “Here you go Bernie, George you let Lucy have some this time ok.” Dean tells the ducks as they gather around.

Cas shakes his head trying to keep himself from laughing at how adorable Dean sounds talking to the ducks. 

“Shoo, shoo Stanley you can’t have it all” Dean waves his arms to keep one of the ducks at bay.

Sam crouches down next to Dean “aww is Stanley trying to hog all the bread again?” Trying to look concern. 

Dan nods “yeah, he’s a fast eater.”

Sam runs his hand through his hair “speaking of a fast eater does someone want her snack?” Poking his finger to Dean’s side. 

Squirming away laughing “yeah!” She tosses the rest of the bread to the ducks “here you go eat up see you guys later, be good.” Dean grabs Sam’s hand “come on daddy.”

“Ok, ok” laughing as he stands back up.

They sat under a tree eating their snacks of sliced apples, caramel dip, and juice. Another method of getting Dean to eat healthier foods.

“We have a very sticky little princess” Sam holding out her hands so she won’t touch anything. “I think you ate more caramel then apples young lady” grinning at her.

“Well Papa and his magic wipes can resolve that.” Cas made swooshing noises as he cleans up Dean’s hands and face. 

Dean giggles as she wiggles her sticky fingers towards Sam “ahh!”

“Oh no I’m being attack by caramel!” Pretending he could no longer hold Dean back “there’s only one way to defeat caramel.”

Cas raise his eyebrows playing along “really how?”

Sam open his eyes wide “you eat it!” He pretends to munch on Dean’s fingers, arms, and cheeks.

 

“You miss a spot!” Cas attacks Dean’s other arm “mmm best caramel arm ever” laughing.

Dean squeaks loudly gasping for air from laughing “ok-ok!”

“Papa I believe we defeated the caramel monster” placing his fist to his hips looking smug. 

“Well isn’t this a sight” Crowley walks up to the little trio.

“Crowley what are you doing here?” Cas collects the wipes and wrappers from the ground getting himself up off the ground.

“What can’t I come over to see how my little squirrel is doing” with a look of concern on his face.

Cas rolls his eyes “really?”

Dean gasp with excitement “Crowley!” Jumps off Sam’s lap and runs over to him.

Crowley naturally scoops her up into his arms. “Little squirrel how have you been?”

Dean fiddles with Crowley’s tie “m’good.”

Crowley gives a gentle smile looking Dean over. “Glad to hear that, so what are you and your daddies up to today?”

Dean still fiddles with Crowley’s tie “we were feeding the ducks. You want to see them?”

“I very much would like to see them, Lead the way.” He sets Dean on her feet and follows behind her. 

Sam and Cas were close behind them.

When they reach the lake Dean introduces the ducks to Crowley who smiles and nods. “Well how do you do? Yes you’re absolutely correct it’s a fine day for the park.” 

Dean smiles up at Crowley.

Sam’s phone begins to ring while he watch Crowley interact with Dean. He pulls out the phone and signals to Cas he’ll be back.

Cas nods his head and returns his gaze on Crowley who seems to be at ease dealing with the small version of Dean.

Crowley askes silly questions about the ducks and Dean answers with giggles. “So tell me do all ducks waddle?” Trying to keep a straight face.

Dean giggles “of course they waddle their ducks!” 

Crowley pretends to be surprise with raise eyebrows “oh my.” Then laughs out loud.

Sam returns to the group with a grim face standing next to Cas.

“Sam what is it?” 

“It’s somewhat serious, that was James on the phone. He needs our help the job he’s on with a few other hunters is getting out of hand.” Sam rubs his hands across his face “we can’t…just leave her and we can’t take her with us… it’s too dangerous. I won’t do that to her.” 

“We’ll figure this out Sam” placing his hand over Sam’s arm and gives a reassuring squeeze. “Perhaps Jody can assist.”

Crowley walks up to the two men over hearing their dilemma “or perhaps I could watch little squirrel for you a bit.”

Dean continues to talk with the ducks, but is being watchful of the men. Dean could see a look of worry on Sam’s face and feels the need to comfort.

Sam’s mouth drops “excuse me did you say you could watch her? Are you kidding me?”

Cas eyes narrow “Crowley I do not believe you would be the right choice to watch over her.”

Crowley voice was stern “look, it’s obvious you need help I’m here to help. Let me be able to do this for you. I will assure you both no harm will come to little squirrel, I give my word.”

Sam chews on his bottom lip unsure what is needed. They’re still hunters, but Sam doesn’t want to take the same route their father had. It’s no life for a child especially for his little princess. 

Dean walks up and reaches for Sam. He lifts her up into his arms Dean wraps her arms around Sam’s neck. He whispers “I’ll be ok daddy, you need to help them.”

Sam closes his eyes to keep himself from breaking down. It’s only been days since Dean was taken and he’s still not sure if he’s ready to let Dean out of his sight. When he opens his eyes he stares hard at Crowley. “I am trusting you to take care of her cause if you don’t I will end you, bring you back and end you again. “

Cas gravel voice speaks with concern “Sam are you sure?”

Sam nods “yeah, little princess said she’ll be ok.” He blows out his breath to keep himself calm.

Cas turns his attentions to Crowley speaking with a firm voice “you know what I will do to you if she’s harmed.” Taking a step closer looking into Crowley’s eyes.

Crowley clears his throat knowing Cas will follow through with his threat with a fierce vengeance. After just witnessing of what took place a few days ago was only a fragment a piss off Angel could do, he could only guess the outcome of the full rage. “I assure you no harm will come to little squirrel.”

Cas nods over at Sam in confirmation of the choice they are making. Cas hands Crowley the book bag “these are her things. There’s wipes, extra clothes, snacks, and her Sippy cup if you are ever in need of them.”

Crowley takes the book bag and hangs it over one of his shoulders.

Sam gives Dean a tight hug while he rocks back and forth. He pulls her back gives a kiss on her forehead “ok m’gonna be gone for only a little bit ok. We’ll be back in a few hours ok.” Sam gives another kiss letting it linger a few seconds trying to keep his emotions in check. “Alright you be good for your uncle Crowley and if you need us just call out for Papa, we’ll find you little princess ok.” He said those words hoping they were assuring Dean as much it was him trying to assure himself. 

“Ok daddy” Dean give Sam a kiss on his cheek.

Cas reaches for Dean who goes with ease “alright sweetheart we will return soon.” He gives her a kiss on her temple “here go with uncle Crowley.”

Crowley opens his arms and takes Dean “promise she’ll be fine, won’t we little squirrel.” Poking Dean in the belly.

Dean giggles and nods.

“Crowley she’s had a snack and will require dinner later on. Please make sure it’s not junk food.” 

Crowley gave a dramatic gasp “junk food!”

Dean giggles at Crowley.

Cas give a stern look “Crowley.”

Rolling his eyes “kidding I will make sure little squirrel gets a proper dinner.” 

Sam gives his little one a kiss on her shoulder “little princess be good daddy and Papa will back soon, promise.”

They left with Crowley and Dean waving goodbye.

Crowley glance at Dean “well squirrel what shall we do?”

Dean shrugs.

Crowley purse his lips and thought for a moment “how about we get some ice cream soda?”

“Mmmm that sounds good.” 

Crowley chuckles “let’s just not let your daddies know we’re sneaking in a bit extra.” Tickling Dean on his belly.

Dean giggles “ok by me.”

He snaps his fingers and they appear in an old style ice cream shop. The shop was simple with soda fountain counter and next to it several flavors of ice cream behind the glass shelf. The tables were teal with white chairs, the place was empty.

“Here we are squirrel” he places Dean on the counter and puts the book bag on the floor under the counter. 

Dean looks around with wide green eyes “whoa, this is so cool.”

“You like?” smiling at her simple amazement of the place. 

Dean nods.

He clasp his hands together and walks around to the back of the counter. “So what shall it be little squirrel?’

Dean spins himself around to face Crowley. Dean taps his finger against his lips “hmm can I have chocolate ice cream with cherry coke soda and cherries on top.”

Crowley taps him on the nose “you may have whatever you like.” Crowley gets a glass, fills it with a large scoop of chocolate ice cream. 

Dean looks on watching Crowley move from the ice cream to the soda machine which had nozzles and hose attached to it.

Crowley place the glass on the counter retrieves the cherry coke nozzle, brings it up and presses the button releasing the soda. The soda fizz and bubbles over the ice cream. “How about some whip cream too?” Putting the nozzle back and picking up the can of whip cream form under the counter. 

Dean claps “definitely yeah!”

“Ok whip cream it is “Crowley dispense the cream on top of the ice cream soda. Once done he puts a straw in it and pushes the glass towards Dean. “Oh I forgot the cherries” he looks around and finds none.

Dean watches him walk back and forth in search of the cherries.

“I believe there is more in the back. I’ll be right back.” He was about to walk through the swinging door when his mother appears through the front door. Crowley sighs “mother, what brings you here?” 

She walks to the counter with a smile. “So this is the wee little Winchester I’ve heard about.”

Dean leans back sitting on his knees giving Rowena a hard glare.

Annoyed with her he sighs heavy “mother.”

Rowena places her elbow on the counter to get a good look at Dean. “My, my… you are adorable. Crowley why didn’t you tell me you’re babysitting.”

“Because mother I’m the king of hell I don’t have to tell you anything.” He took a few steps closer to the counter “perhaps you like to tell me how you found us?”

She rolls her eyes “I meant no harm dearie, I was just curious of this wee one here. So I may have eavesdrop where you were going.”

Crowley sigh “alright you’ve seen the child, leave” pointing to the door.

She pouts “oh Crowley may I stay and visit a little longer?” Gazing her eyes back onto Dean.

Dean sat on his knees staring back at her “um could you stop looking at me, you’re creeping me out.”

Rowena grins “so little wee one what are you and Crowley up to?”

Dean shrugs and picks up his ice cream soda taking a few sips from the straw.

Crowley shakes his head “little squirrel I will return I am going to get your cherries from the back for you. Mother could you not go too gaga over the child while I’m gone.”

Rowena gesture with her hand for him to shoo away while she looks over Dean’s new appearance.

Dean takes another sip “ok…mmm this is good.”

Crowley left the room.

“So little wee one how did this come about?”

Dean let the straw slip from his lips “yeah right like m’gonna telling you.”

She place her hand on her chest “I was just merely interested in what took you to this form.” Rowena decides to change tactics to gain information. She traces her fingertip against the counter. “You know Crowley would make an excellent father for you. He could get you whatever your…heart desires” she sings song the last two words. “I could even teach you some magic if you like.”

He narrows his eyes “I already have daddies and m’ not a fan of witches!” 

A wicked smile comes across Rowena’s face “dearie playing with magic could be fun.” She taps the rim of Dean’s glass “especially for children who are brats.”

Dean looks down at his glass of ice cream soda “ewe! Why you do that!” The liquid now has maggots mixed in.

Rowena gently moves her hair away from her face and gave a gentle shrug. “Like I said children who are brats need a little lesson.”

Dean growls picks up his glass and tosses the contents onto Rowena’s face causing the liquid to slide down the front of her dress.

She wipes some of the liquid from her eyes. She gave a hard glare “you’ll pay for that” she begins to chant.

Dean quickly grabs two of the soda’s nozzle holding them up and presses the nozzle releasing the carbonated liquid. “Take that!”

Crowley burst in “what is going on here?!”

Still holding the nozzles up “she’s being mean! And she ruined my soda!” pointing his chin to the empty glass on the counter.

Stomping her foot “ooh how dare you! Crowley this child ruined my dress. I was just standing here chit chatting with the child when she became mad.”

Crowley huffs, walks around the counter. He peers into the empty glass “what did mother do to your ice cream soda?”

Dean place the nozzles down on the counter “she put maggots in it with her stupid magic.”

Rowena stomps her foot again “are you going to believe the ratchet child over your own mother? She’s a brat!”

He glances over her and back to Dean. “Come little squirrel” he picks up the book bag and pulls Dean into his arms.

Rowena puts on a smug look on her face.

Carrying Dean in his arms he reaches inside his suit jacket pulling out a handkerchief “here mother clean yourself up and this mess.”

Her fist ball at her sides “what! You cannot be serious Cro-“

He held the handkerchief closer to her “mother I would stop talking if I were you.” He leans closer “besides you seem to have a few maggots on your shoes.” Crowley steps back with a smile.

Dean sticks out his tongue at her, then smiles. 

Rowena looks down where she sees a few maggots squirming about “Crowley.”

“Goodbye mother, little squirrel tell your grandmamma goodbye.” Laughing as he walks away with Dean in his arms.

Dean gives a dramatic wave “bye grandmamma!” with a smirk.

As Crowley walks towards the door he whispers to Dean “is she still fuming?”

“Yup” giggling.

“Good what a dreadful woman” he shakes his head as they walk through the ice cream shop door. Once outside Crowley gives his attention to Dean “well little squirrel would you like to do something special with your uncle Crowley?”

Dean nods.

Crowley snaps his fingers they reappear in another shop. This one was different the decorations was very luxurious with dark teal curtains and gold threading. Maroon pillows and chairs. 

Dean large green eyes wonder all over taking in the beautiful place.

A small size woman with long dark brown hair approaches them. “Hello Mr. Crowley welcome back.”

“Thank you Talia” Crowley gives a small nod.

Talia’s warm smile makes you feel peaceful “would you like the usual?”

“Yes I would and I’m adding a guest this late evening.” Gesturing to Dean “This is my niece.”

Talia nods acknowledgement “most certainly sir, welcome little one.”

Dean watch with amazement of the men and women shifting around for Crowley.

A staff member whispers in Talia’s ear and walks away. She turns her attention to Crowley “your special room is ready, come with me.”

Talia leads the way down the wide hallway until they reach the last door. She opens it gesture them to enter.

Crowley stands Dean on the floor. The room was just as luxurious as the entrance area. Colors of dark teal, maroon and gold…creating a warm and inviting stay. The room was filled with several staff awaiting for Crowley needs.

Please let me know if you require anything else Mr. Crowley and Miss little one.” Talia nod and walks away closing the door behind her.

“Whoa! This room is awesome!” Dean’s eyes wonder throughout the room.

Crowley chuckles “glad it meets you approval. Let’s say we melt away the day with pedicures and manicures. I don’t know about you, but I’m long overdue for one.”

Dean raise an eyebrow “wait you get your feet and hands done? Really?”

“Yes It’s a great way to unwind and it’s one of my secret guilty pleasures from you know before” waving his hand in the air.

Dean chews on his bottom lip debating what he was feeling about it…”um…isn’t those kind of things um like a…girl thing?” He never thought about it until now. He already wears dresses, flower head bands in his hair, panties…would this be taking it too far? 

Crowley bend down noticing Dean was struggling with the idea of getting a pedicure and manicure so he decides to put Dean at ease. “Well you know it’s more of a grooming thing if you ask me. A well-kept person needs to maintain themselves.” He stands up and gesture to himself “I always believe a well dress and groom person takes pride in one self.” He removes his jacket hands it to the waiting staff then rolls up his sleeves. 

“Hmm I never thought of it like that. So…you do this a lot?”

Crowley reaches for Dean who goes with ease and walks over to the comfy leather chair. He sits down and places Dean on the large soft leather arm of the chair. He sits Dean sideways placing Dean’s feet on his lap.

The staff remove Crowley’s shoes, socks and roll up his pants up past his calves.

Crowley wiggles his toes “hmm I need a new color, what you think little squirrel?”

Dean gasp when he sees Crowley has on purple nail polish on his toes.

Crowley scrunch up his face “I know I’ve neglected them too long, poor things. So you think I should try orange you know a little festive for the holidays.”

“You painted your toes!”

He chuckles “yes, silly it’s fun. You want to give it a whirl?”

Dean nods “yeah!” he thought to himself ‘I will never be able to look at Crowley’s feet and not try to guess what colors he has under those shoes. What the heck m’ so worried about if the king of hell can walk around with purple polish then this little Dean Winchester could too.’

He turns to the staff “Please bring me a few polish colors for my niece.”

The staff nods and walks away. The other staff gets busy filling up a decorative basin with hot water, rose petals and oils. They also prepare warm wash clothes placing them on a platter.

“Here let me help with your shoes.” Crowley takes off Dean’s shoes, socks and rolls up his pants up to his calves he gives Dean’s things to a staff. Crowley looks over Dean’s feet lifting up one of them “my, my…your feet are tiny.”

Dean giggles “I know, at first it use to be weird when I looked at my feet. I don’t remember them being big as much anymore.”

Crowley feet dip into the basin of hot water “ahh that’s nice.” He gesture for the one staff to hand him the warm wash cloth. He picks up one of Dean’s foot using the warm wash cloth to wipe and clean his small tiny feet. “Do you miss being big?”

“Mmmm, that does feel nice.” He shoulders relax “um…I do sometimes, but it’s actually been a lot better than I thought thanks to daddy and papa.”

Crowley continues to clean Dean’s tiny feet with the warm wash cloth. “I can see they really care for you…every child deserves to have parents to love them the ways your daddies do.”

Dean stays quiet thinking on what Crowley said before speaking. “I just never had people that love me like my daddies do…it’s just different for me to get use to at times, you know.”

Crowley inspects Dean’s newly clean feet “I can relate.”

Dean’s eyebrows rise up “really?”

“Yes, you have met my mother” chuckling lightly. 

Dean place his tiny hand on Crowley’s forearm “sorry your mother isn’t real nice.”

Crowley puts his hand on top of the tiny hand smiling “so am I…thank you though.”

A staff return with three colors of polish for Dean to pick on a tray.

“Alright let’s see which color will be appropriate for these little tootsies.” Crowley ponders the choices on the tray.

Dean leans forward to see his choices “um how about red.”

Crowley tsk “no, no red will not do…you need something with more sparkle.” He picks up a clear nail polish filled with silver glitter. He holds it up for Dean to see. 

Green eyes open wide with excitement “definitely!”

“Glitter is fun, here give me those toes.”

Dean sticks his foot forward onto Crowley’s lap letting him paint his tiny toes.

The staff work quietly on Crowley’s feet while he glitter’s Dean’s.

“Are you hungry? We should order you something, what would you like?”

Dean thought for a moment “mac and cheese.”

Crowley gesture for one of the staff to come close “could you please get my niece some mac and cheese, grill chicken with some peas.”

The staff nods and leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There we are all done” admiring his work of freshly polish toes.

Dean lifts his foot up moving his tiny foot up and down. The light reflecting off the glitter polish “that’s awesome! I like it.”

Crowley chuckles “yes they are quite lovely.” 

The staff return with a cover tray. She pulls a small table closer to the comfy leather chair. She unveils the warm food of mac and cheese, cut up grill chicken, and peas. 

“Ooh that looks good” Dean grabs the fork with his tiny hand and begins to eat. “Mmm this is good, thanks.”

Crowley brings his hand to his face leaning on his palm. “So tell me how are you liking being a girl?”

He chews the mac and cheese then swallows before answering. “Umm…it was strange at first, but now it seems pretty cool. Like did you know girls have to wipe front to back! And the whole sitting down thing through me off.” He laughs at himself as he stabs another noddle.

Crowley raise his eyebrow with a smile. “Really oh how agonizing” trying to make light of it in an exaggeration “how did you come about this bit of information?”

Dean moves his fork as he speaks “yeah I thought everyone goes into the bathroom did your business, wash your hands, and you were done. Papa read some book something ‘Your daughter is a toddler now.’ I think anyway…whenever I would go in the bathroom he would yell through the door. Dean deepens his voice trying to imitate Cas ‘sweetheart you need to make sure you wipe front to back.’ Dean giggles “man I tell you I had no idea what that meant he said it was something to do with bacteria.” Shaking his head he picks up another noddle and takes a bite. “M’ just saying that was weird…and now I know why it takes women so long in the bathroom.”

Crowley couldn’t contain the laughter bubbling up “my there’s a lot more work that goes into it.”

Dean joins in laughing hard “I know!”

Their laughter finally settle down catching their breath. 

Dean picks up a piece of chicken with his fingers “other than that it’s been good. Being this small isn’t so bad, m’ getting used to it.”

Crowley looks over his phone sitting on a small table at his side. He sees its Sam again texting ‘how’s little princess.’ This is the third time he’s text since Crowley left with Dean. Crowley sighs and quietly text back again ‘little squirrel is fine. She’s eating dinner.’ Crowley text without Dean noticing, he wanted to keep the atmosphere relaxed. He’s been enjoying this small Dean and didn’t want it to end yet.

He sees Dean has not eaten any of his peas. “You know when I was younger I use to imagine my peas as people’s heads.” He picks up one of the peas off Dean’s plate.

Dean scrunch up his nose “ewe…no…not a fan of veggies.”

Crowley continues on with his conversation “yeah I use to take these little buggers and pretend they were people such as mother.” He smiles wide then pop the pea into his mouth “mmm yummy.”

Raising his eyebrows “huh?’

Crowley picks up another pea “you see little squirrel it’s a way of chomping the people who bug you the most such as the intolerable Abaddon.” He pops the pea into his mouth then picks up another one “Metatron…such a pain in the a-“smiles when he realize he was about to curse and chomps on the pea.

Dean reach for a pea eyeing it carefully then a small smile creeps up “Hannah!” Tosses the pea into his mouth.

“Who else?” encouraging Dean to keep eating.

“Um…Alister!” Takes another pea.

Crowley joins in “yeah! And this one is for mother” chomping and laughing,

“Hey! You said her twice” still giggling.

“Well she bugs me twice as much, once when I was little and now as an adult.” Winking at Dean.

They continue to play the game with Dean eating more than half his peas. Crowley’s phone began to ring. Crowley sees Moose name blinking across the screen. He rolls his eyes and answers “yes moose.”

“Hey we’re on our way back we should be there in a half hour. How’s she doing?”

Crowley snatches another pea tosses it into his mouth causing Dean to laugh. “She’s fine we’re just finishing up our din-din.”

As Sam talks and ask more questions about Dean, Crowley hold up his hand opening and closing them as Sam talks.

More giggles bubble out of Dean “hi daddy!”

“Hold on someone small wants to speak with you.” He hands the phone over to Dean.

“Hi daddy” Dean chews his last noddle.

“Hi little princess, how’s it going? Are you having fun with uncle Crowley?”

“Yes we’re having fun. When you coming back? Did everything go well? Where’s papa?”

Dean couldn’t help with all the questions they were flying out of his mouth without thought.

Sam chuckles “hold on let me put you on speaker.” There was a small pause “ok papa here.”

“Hello sweetheart” the well-known gravel voice that Dean has grown to love as his papa.

Dean blushes a little for missing them, but got over it quickly “hi papa, when you getting here?”

“We’ll be back in a half hour sweetheart ok.”

“How was the hunt? Did it go ok?” Dean’s voice went into a worry one.

“Sweetheart everything went well” Cas decides to change subjects sensing Dean’s concerns over the welfare of the job. “So have you been listening to your uncle Crowley?”

“Yes, it’s been fun to hang out.” He glances down at his sparkling glitter toes with a smile “yeah fun, oh except for his mother she wasn’t nice, but everything else was fun.”

Sam chimes in “listen we’ll see you in a little bit ok. Could you put your uncle back on the phone?”

“Hold on” she reaches the phone over to Crowley “they want to talk to you.”

Crowley sighs “yes” trying to sound cheerful.

“What happen with your mother?” Sam tries to keep the anger out of his voice.

Crowley rubs his forehead “moose it was nothing mother was just being a pain in-.” He stops himself before saying the curse word. “She was a pain in the a-s-s. No worries little squirrel handled it” he winks at Dean with a smile.

Sam relax knowing it was minor and these things could come up “alright if you say its ok then its fine.

Cas spoke “we’ll be there soon we’ll meet you two at Randy’s bar.”

“Sure thing” Crowley hangs up the phone before they could ask for details of his mother. “Your daddies worry too much” with a little playful tease in his voice.

Dean raise one of his eyebrows “you know I could spell right.”

Crowley places his hand to his chin “oh.”

They finally finish at the spa saying their goodbyes. Crowley lift Dean into his arms with the book bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Ok ready?” He ask Dean.

“Yeah” Dean nods and then says goodbye to the staff.

Crowley snaps his fingers and appear in the middle of the empty bar. 

“Today was fun, I love my new polish toes” with a big grin on his face.

Crowley leans in closer “glad you had fun. Thank you for spending the day with me little squirrel it was quite enjoyable and remember this will be our fun little secret.” He holds his finger up to his mouth with a wink.

Dean copies the same gesture “yeah secret” then he couldn’t help but giggle.

Crowley couldn’t stop himself from laughing too. “You’re such a giggly child” poking her in the belly.

They were interrupted when the door bar opening. Walking in were her daddies.

Dean was relieve to see no blood on either men and appear to have no other injuries. Once Crowley place her on the floor she runs and jumps into Sam’s arms.

“I miss you little princess” Sam hugs her tight. “I hated leaving you.”

Dean pulls away to look at Sam’s face “m’ok daddy, I had fun.”

Giving a kiss to her forehead and glad he was easily forgiven even though he knows there was nothing to forgive he just felt guilty for leaving. “Here papa wants his hugs too” he pass her over to Cas.

“Hello sweetheart glad to see you are well.” Cas lands a kiss on her cheek.

“M’ ok really it was fun” Dean gaze back at Crowley with a wink. “Uncle Crowley was actually pretty cool.”

The words warm Crowley’s heart more than he care to admit. He clears his throat before he speaks “well I must go now return to run hell and all.” Gesturing with his hand in the air, his eyes find Dean’s “I’ll see you around little squirrel.” 

“Bye uncle Crowley” with a wave Crowley was gone. 

Cas taps Dean’s thigh “time to go home sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at home in Dean’s room Sam removes Dean’s shoes and socks to get ready for a bath. 

Sam sees the sparkle off Dean’s little toes “umm what’s this?” Holding up Dean’s foot.

“Oh its silver glitter nail polish, you like it?’ Dean smiles as he wiggles his toes. “Uncle Crowley painted them.”

He shakes his head in amazement, he would not even had thought Crowley was capable of something like polish a little girl’s toes. “Yes baby I like it” smiling back at Dean. 

Cas walks in as they were talking about the polish toes. With a gasp “what happen to her toes?”

Both turn to one another then back at Cas who steps closer to view Dean’s polish toes.

“Yeah papa look, do you like it?” Wiggling her toes for the glitter reflect off the light.

Sam clears his throat to get Cas’s attention. He didn’t want Dean to feel bad about having this kind of fun. “Yeah papa do you like them, they had a special day together.”

Cas caught on quickly “um…yes its beautiful sweetheart, it just caught me off guard.” With a small smile on his face “let’s get you ready for that bath, I have the tub filled with water and bubbles.”

Dean smiles wide “alright bubbles!” He jumps down off his bed and takes off to the bathroom.

Cas face turns serious “is polish dangerous? Are we able to remove it?”

Sam takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes. 

“Sam he marked up our daughter.”

Sam stood up putting Dean’s small sneakers away “Cas its fine it’s just polish, people do it all the time. Besides she seem to have a lot of fun today. I don’t want her to feel like she did something wrong.”

Cas thought for a moment on Sam’s words before speaking. Releasing a sigh “you’re correct I shouldn’t have behaved that way. I just don’t want any harm coming to her. I felt awful for leaving her earlier even though it was the best thing to do.”

Sam walks closer to Cas place his hand on his shoulder. “I get it, the guilt of leaving her was definitely eating at me today, but Cas as much as I hate to admit it Crowley did really well with her. She seems happy and that’s what we want for her to be happy. “

Cas gave a nod “you are absolutely correct, but I’m still going to have some words with Crowley.” With a smile going across his face.

A squeaky voice brought their attention from the conversation. “Hey either one of you going to help me out or are you not done with your chick flick moment.” She cross her arms tapping her glitter polish toes on the floor.

The two men look at one another then shake their heads. 

“Alright sweetheart I hear you, come on let’s get you into the tub.” He walks up to Dean “you know you have the cutest little toes that sparkle.”

With a very wide smile “thanks papa.” She turns and hops down the hall way.

Cas gives Sam a glance, he smiles and follows Dean down the hall hopping as she did.


	8. Who you going to be for Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos I really appreciate it big time!  
> This piece is all fluffy so please enjoy the silliness of it.

Chapter 8  
Who you going to be for Halloween?

Cas drove to the park with Dean in the back car seat. He needed to get Dean out for a little while. Sam had to deal with a few hunters cases on the phone. They’ve noticed lately Dean’s been inquiring about the hunts and they both decided to keep their little princess out of the life style as much as they can. 

Cas pulls into the parking lot putting the car in park. It was early in the day with children playing with their parents watching nearby. 

Cas gets out of the car and over to Dean’s back door. “Ok sweetheart let’s get some fresh air” he unbuckles Dean out of his car seat. 

The weather has gotten cooler, Cas was glad he put a sweater on Dean with a pair of blue jeans. That part was not easy it took both men to convince Dean to put the jeans on. It took two slices of pie and half hour extra T.V. time for Dean to agree.

Cas checks Dean’s red sweater to make sure the zipper was up and place her on the ground.

Dean waits for Cas to get the book bag and close the door. “Papa where’s daddy today?”

He kneels down to tie her red canvas sneakers “remember sweetheart daddy has to work for a little while. He’ll see you after your nap today.”

Dean chews on his bottom lip he actually forgot that daddy said he was working “oh.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart we’ll see him later. Come on let’s go play I see Timothy over by the sand box” pointing with his fingers.

Dean turns his body, his face lights up. He turns back to Cas “did we bring my cars?”

“Yes we did” Cas reaches into the front pocket of the book bag and pulls out three cars. 

“Thanks papa” he grabs two cars in one hand and one car in the other. He leads the way to the sand box.

Cas stops at the bench near the sandbox. Timothy’s mother was sitting on the bench gently pushing the stroller holding sleeping Lilac in it. 

“Hello Marla, how are you today?”

She turns her head up looking at Cas “oh hello Castiel, I’m good.” She pats the empty space next to her “come sit.”

“Thank you I appreciate that.” Cas sits and place the book bag next to him.

Marla smiles “so happy you guys could join us this Saturday for Halloween. Timothy is so excited to have De over. It’s all he could talk about.” She smiles wider “it’s good to see him happy about having a friend.”

Cas watch Dean join Timothy in the sand box and returns his attention to Marla. “Yes we are looking forward to festive activities. Dean hasn’t quite picked out what she wants to wear yet.”

Marla crosses her legs at the ankles “I know what you mean, Timothy finally picked his this morning.” 

Cas chuckles lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean joins Timothy at the sandbox “hey Tim.” Jumping in with both feet and planting himself down.

Timothy looks up from his cars “oh hey De, check this out.” He shows Dean the trail he dug through the sand. 

“Oh cool” Dean quickly places his cars on the trail.

“So De guess what I’m gonna be on Halloween.” Sitting up on his knees. 

“What, really you did come up with an idea.” Now sitting on his knees with excitement. A few days back they both agree to come up with a really cool costume ideas.

“Yeah I’m gonna be Optimus Prime Ninja!” holding his arms in a karate move.

“Whoa that’s going to be so awesome!”

Timothy picks up one of his cars wiping the sand away “so what you gonna be?”

Dean chews on his bottom lip and with some courage he answers. “M’ gonna be Batman Princess.”

He open his brown eyes wide “really! That sounds cool!”

“You think so? I wasn’t sure if anyone was going to get it.” Dean drives his car through the sand. 

“Well I like it, I think this Halloween party will be the best…vroom.” Driving his car into the sand behind Dean.

Both children talking excitedly giggling about their costume designs. 

Three other girls walk up to the sandbox. They go to the same daycare school with Timothy.

The leader of the young group speaks first “Hi Timothy!” 

Timothy glares up “oh hey Sally.” With no excitement to his voice.

Sally folds her hands behind her back “so who’s the baby?” With a smirk, the other two girls look on.

Dean scrunch up his face “m’not a baby!”

“That’s no nice Sally! De’s my friend” Timothy sits up straighter.

The second girl Miranda speaks up “what you guys doing?” Sitting herself down in the sandbox.

“Playing cars, you want to play?” Timothy holds up a car.

Miranda hesitates at first then takes the car.

The third girl Jancy joins in as well “can I play too?”

Dean decides to follow Timothy’s lead “yeah sure you can, you can use this one.” Dean hand over one of his cars.

Jancy takes the car toy “thanks, are you going to the Halloween party tomorrow?”

Dean drives his impala replica car through the sand “yeah.”

Jancy follows Dean’s car “watcha gonna be? I’m gonna be a fairy.”

Sally chimes in “yeah all three of us is gonna be fairies.” With a sing song to the last word.

Clapping her hands Miranda voice squeaks out a little louder “oh yeah, so excited. I’m gonna be the blue fairy!”

Dean tries not to roll his eyes when they were speaking of which fairy who was going to be.

Jancy returns her attention back to Dean “so watcha gonna be? Are you gonna be a fairy too?”

“Nah, m’ gonna be Batman Princess” with a proud look on his face. Who to better be then his favorite superhero.

“Ooh I like it!” Jancy’s hazel eyes open wide. 

“That sounds fun!” Miranda’s high pitch voice joins in. “Timothy what you gonna be?”

“I’m gonna be Optimus Prime Ninja” as he continues to wipe his car clean from the sand.

Sally was not pleased with the two combo costume idea. She gasp “you can’t do that, there’s no such thing as a Batman Princess or Optimus Prime ninja…that’s just dumb.”

“I like it…I think I’m gonna ask my mommy if I could change my fairy to a pirate fairy.” Jancy picks up some sand and buries her car.

Sally’s mouth drops “you can’t we’re fairies remember!”

“But I like it” Jancy spoke softly. 

Dean tries to help Jancy since Sally is not being a really nice person. “She can be a pirate fairy if she wants to.”

Sally leans closer “no she can’t we’re supposed to be fairies.”

“She is a fairy just a pirate fairy” Timothy moves his hair from his forehead. “You can’t tell her what to do.”

Sally cross her arms “then she can’t be my friend then.” 

Jancy’s face fell “ok I’ll be a fairy…you still my friend?”

With her arms still cross “maybe” Sally responds.

Dean narrows his eyebrows “you make a perfect fairy cause they really aren’t nice either.”

Miranda crawls closer “really? Fairies are supposed to be nice right?”

Dean shakes his head “nope they are mean, they like to play tricks on people.”

Both Jancy and Miranda look at one another then back to Dean to continue.

Miranda speaks first “are any of them nice? Cause Tinker bell seems nice.”

“How do you know?” Jancy joins in next.

“Some could be nice, but mo-“Dean was cut off.

Sally really did not like the idea fairies being mean “she just a baby, she doesn’t know anything.”

“M’not a baby!” Dean balls his little fist at his sides.

Timothy voice growls “she’s not a baby, she’s my friend…and her dads know a lot about that kind of stuff.”

They once told Timothy’s family both Cas and Sam are into old Folklore research and investigate their stories. This is how they explain any cuts or bruise on Sam and leaving for a period of times to follow leads.

Sally huffs “come on girls let Timothy play with his baby friend!”

Both Jancy and Miranda slowly rise up from the sandbox handing back their cars.

Jancy whispers “bye see you at the party.”

Miranda smiles and nods.

Stomping her feet as Sally walks away “come on!” 

Rolling his eyes “she’s just mad cause are costumes are gonna be cool.” Timothy reaches for his cars in the sand.

“Yeah she’s not nice at all! We’re gonna look awesome” Dean collects his cars wiping the sand of his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas notices Dean wiping the sand off her pants “I think someone’s done with playing.” Pointing his chin in the direction of the sandbox.

Marla looks over “yes I believe they both are and they both have a look of determination.” 

Dean and Timothy made their way over to the two sitting on the bench.

“Hello sweetheart did you have fun?” Cas helps wipe more of the sand off Dean’s small hands.

“Yeah, but Sally is not nice…I don’t like to play with her.” Dean growls out.

Cas eyes were concern “no, what happen?”

Dean told all what took place using her hands to help demonstrate. Timothy also gave parts of his story with just as much animated gestures.

Both adults sat and listen until the story was complete.

“I see” Marla huffs “that definitely was not nice calling people names. I’ll be sure to speak with her mother this afternoon. 

“Thanks mom” Timothy said with a smile. 

“Thank you “Dean true smile comes back on his face. He faces Cas “come on papa we got work to do.”

Cas raise an eyebrow “oh, we do?”

Dean tugs Cas’s hand trying to force him to stand up. “Yeah, we need to get going on our costumes!”

Chuckling at Dean’s enthusiasm “ok we’re going, goodbye Marla and thank you for helping with the Sally issue.”

Marla waves “see you guys tomorrow and you’re welcome.”

“Bye Tim” he leans in closer to Timothy. “We’re going to show Sally who’s got the coolest costumes” with a wink.

Timothy nods “oh yeah we will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam strolls in climbing down the steps in the bunker with a few books in his hands. “Hey Cas wh-“He stops in mid-sentence when he sees Cas at the library table with lots of tulle, Batman symbol, and other materials. “Um…Cas what’s all this?”

Cas looks up slightly from his task of tulle. “Our little princess has decided on a costume.” Holding up the half finish tutu of black and dark grey.

“So she finally came up with a costume.” He sees the batman symbol and the tulle “um what did she decide on?”

Cas continues to tie the tulle creating the tutu. “She’s going to be Batman Princess.”

Sam sets the books down on the table and picks up the crown. “Batman Princess, hmm I like it. It is different, how did she come up with the idea and how did you know how to do all of this?”

“I got the idea how to create it off the internet. As for her she said that she is our little princess and she loves batman, so she decided to put the two together.” Cas tread another piece of the tulle through. “Oh and she’s also doing it to piss off Sally by having the best costume at the party.”

Now Sam was confused…”I’m sorry who is Sally?”

Cas sigh as he put another piece of the tulle trough the material. He retells the whole story that Dean had told him with the same gestures and words. “So that’s how our little princess is going to show Sally who’s a baby.”

Sam’s mouth falls open with a hand on his cheek “wow.” He couldn’t believe how Cas was able to say all that with a straight face.

Shaking his head with a smirk he continues his work creating the tutu. 

“So where is our little princess?” 

“She’s napping, how did it go with the other hunters?” Pulling more tulle through.

Sam explains to Cas what they had found including the new books to add to their collection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Cas helps Dean get ready into her costume. 

Dean jumps up and down “m’ so excited!”

Smiling, Cas puts the black long sleeve onies with the yellow Batman symbol over Dean’s small body. “Hold still sweetheart” chuckling at his squirming child.

“Sorry m’ just too excited” Dean slips his arms through the sleeves.

“You’re going to look great, wait till Daddy sees you.” Cas snaps the buttons at the bottom. He helps Dean with the black stretch pants then the black with dark grey tutu over the pants. Cas ties the yellow ribbon on the back. He had put Dean’s hair into two pony tail earlier twisting them into sloppy buns on purpose allowing some of the curls to come through. He ties bows of yellow and black ribbons around the two pony tails. He puts Dean’s silver glitter canvas sneakers on tying the laces. Cas smiles widen as he looks over Dean’s complete costume “you look wonderful sweetheart. Here let’s put your mask on” Which had glitter on it and the final piece was the crown, he places it on Dean’s head carefully.

Bouncing on his feet “really I want to see.” Dean rush over to the mirror “ooh I love it, Thank you papa!” Running back to Cas’s legs hugging them. “I love it, love it, love it.”

Cas was also dressed up with his red shirt with a red plaid over shirt with a yellow ‘R’ for Robin. He had on a yellow and green cape with a black mask. “Ok let’s show daddy” he picks up Dean and Sam’s costume and heads towards Sam’s room.

Sam was putting on his shoes when they arrive. “Oh hey you guys look great!” 

Cas place Dean on the floor “show daddy.”

Dean twirls and hops over to Sam “isn’t it awesome.”

“Cas you did a fantastic job on her outfit, it came out great.”

“Well thank you, here’s yours” Cas hands over the clothes.

“Oh I get to dress up too?” With a smile he holds up a purple shirt with a yellow Batman symbol, a purple plaid over shirt, a purple with yellow cape, and black mask. “Um…what’s this?”

Dean smiles wide “it’s your costume!”

“Um who am I supposed to be? I see your Batman Princess, Papa is Robin, so I am..?’

Dean laughs “your Batgirl, see” showing the black mask and purple shirt. “Papa is Robin and your Batgirl. 

Sam giggles “why do I get to be Batgirl?’’

“Cause daddy, you have long hair.” Dean rolls his eyes.

Pretending to gasp “oh I do?” then smiles “well that’s good enough reason for me.” He changes his shirt and puts the cape and mask on. “Ok how do I look?” 

Dean claps his small hands, jumping up and down. “You look awesome!”

Sam places his hands on his waist “ok well let’s go.”

As they get ready to leave Sam gets Dean’s book bag and the keys. Cas grabs the taco dip he made for the party. They make their way to the garage with Dean taking the lead. Both men had a big surprise for their little princess and wants her to see it first.

Dean runs to the car and stops. Starring at the car door, Dean screams louder than they ever heard her. 

Both men weren’t sure if that was a good scream or a bad one until they see her jump up and down with excitement.

Dean runs to Sam hugging his legs tightly “thank you, thank you! Daddy this is amazing I love it!” He lets go of Sam and goes back to the car door. 

“I take it you like it.” Sam’s heart swells knowing he made his little princess this happy.

“Are you kidding! Sally’s going to eat her heart out over this!” Dean runs his fingers lightly across the large magnetic Batman symbol on the car door. “We get to ride in the bat mobile, even baby gets a costume.”

Cas pulls Dean back a little to open the door “come on we’re going to be late.” Smiling just as wide as Dean as he buckles her in.

There whole drive to Timothy’s house Dean smiles. He tells himself ‘this is going to be cool, I don’t ever remembering Halloween being this much fun. These two went all out for me…gotta love them. Oh and if it pisses off Sally then it’s an extra bonus.’

Sam parks the car into Timothy’s drive way. The people ooh and ahh at the car and Dean loves every moment of it drinking in all the praises.

The party was fun Jancy shows up as a pirate fairy and said her mommy thought it was a good idea. Miranda came as a ballerina fairy and Sally still was a fairy. Sally did apologize to Timothy and Dean, when no one was looking Sally leans in close to Dean “you’re still a baby.” Walking off with a smirk.

Dean was enjoying himself too much to care what Sally had said. He plays games with Timothy whose costume was amazing, he even had a sword. Dean couldn’t believe how much fun a party can be, he’s never been to one so all of this was new. He’s actually starting to like being this small a little more each day.

Sam sees Dean trying to bite into a caramel apple bigger than her head. “Whoa, hold on little princess let daddy help” laughing as he pulls the large apple away.

“No! Daddy I got it” trying to take another bite while keeping a tight grip on the stick.

“I know baby m’ just trying to help.” Sam pulls out his pocket knife and cuts a piece of the apple off and hands it to Dean. He wipes the knife clean, closes it, and puts it away. “See now you can bite into it better.”

Dean does not hesitate and bites into the big apple where Sam had cut into. “Mmm thank you daddy” with a mouth of caramel apple. 

Sam takes back the piece of apple he had cut and takes a bite. “Your welcome little princess” he sighs seeing how happy she is tonight, that’s all the matter. “Happy Halloween baby” giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Dean smiles wide with a mouth full of caramel apple. 

Sam laughs “oh your papa is going to love this mess.” He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture.


	9. A visitor, sickness, and an argument...Can all that happen in 24 hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for kudos and comments really appreciate it.

Chapter 9  
A visitor, sickness, and an argument….Can all that happen in 24 hours?

Sam sat on the bench with his cup of coffee talking with another father while watching Dean play in the grass at the park a few feet away. 

The sun was warm with some light breezes blowing through. Sitting on the small blanket Sam had set up for Dean to sit on instead of the chilly grass. “Vrooommm” Dean little finger pushes his toy Impala through the grass on the edge of his blanket.

Other children were playing and running through the park. His friend Timothy was home sick and Dean didn’t feel like joining in with the other children. His head was hurting and feeling kinda crumby. Sam ask if he was ok during breakfast since he didn’t eat much. Dean’s famous response “m’fine” flowed out his small mouth. Sam told himself he would keep checking on Dean in case he is starting to come down with something. 

A woman with a long dark blue dress wrapping her body in a toga style with a gold rope belt dangle off her waist. Her light brown hair was up with a few curls framing her face. A gold pin sat on the right side of her hair holding up a few curls in place. She walks over to Dean smoothly and sits down next to the small child “Hello Dean Winchester” with a soft and kind voice. 

Dean flinches hearing his name, he looks up to see a woman smiling. “Um…hello, do I know you?”

The woman’s eyes twinkle “yes you could say that.”

Dean looks closer trying to place where he may have seen her before. His head was starting to feel worse than before. He rubs his eyes with his small hands and realize who the woman could be. “Um…aren’t you the witch I killed…at that house that turned me into this?” 

The woman smile warmly “yes Dean, but I’m no witch.”

Dean quickly looks over to Sam who waves at him. He glances back at the woman.

“Oh he can’t see me, I’m only allowing you to see me so we can visit.” The woman places her hands on her lap. 

Dean chews on his bottom lip for a moment with furrow eyebrows. “Um…so are you a ghost?”

She shakes her head letting the curls to bounce “no, please let me explain. My name is Mahalia, I am no witch or a ghost as you say. I’m a very old and high being.”

Dean’s face scrunches up “so you’re an angel?”

“No,” she laughs lightly “I am much older than that.”

“So why are you here? You here to see if you done the job right?”

Mahalia’s light brown eyes widen slightly “oh please understand I’m not here to harm you little one. I’m here to see how you were doing.”

“Why did you do this to me?” Dean glares at her.

She sighs, “All you need to know little one is I have no intention of harming you and all your questions will be answered soon.”

Dean’s nerves calm down he could sense she was there to talk. He is still going to be suspicious of her, but is not a threat at the moment. “So why are you here?”

Her inviting smile returns. “I wanted to come see how you were doing. I could see now you’re daddies are taking very good care of you.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from answering, she seem to actually care. There was something so calming about her he couldn’t figure out why yet. He decide to give his usual simple answer “m’fine.”

“I see you are still leery of me, that’s ok. Soon we’ll talk and hopefully you’ll be more comfortable.”

Dean raise an eye brow “next time? What you think we’re going to have tea parties or something, like you’re my imaginary friend.”

Mahalia giggles “wow, no nothing like that.”

Dean keeps his eyes glue to her. He really wants to talk to her, but still wasn’t confident to do so. 

Mahalia place a hand over Dean’s small one. “Little one I could see you are not feeling well so I will keep this visit short. I will see you again on the eve of the New Year and I will be able to answer all of your questions you may have.” Mahalia could see Sam walking towards them she continue to speak with Dean. “You will not remember our visit today once I leave, but you’ll be reminded when the time comes for us to meet again.” 

“Wait, you can’t leave yet. What are you? How did this happen?” Dean’s breathing became rapid and wheezy. 

Mahalia place her hand on Dean’s cheek “calm little one, when the time comes we will talk. For now enjoy yourself with your daddies.”

Dean’s eyes closes for second when they open he could see he is alone again. He searches around and cannot find her. “What the?”

“Hey little princess ready to go home?” Sam crouches down, he could see Dean’s green eyes looking dull and his cheeks are flushed. Sam pulls his sleeve up slightly on his right arm and places the inside of his wrist against Dean’s forehead. One of the other parents thought him that method to see if a child has a temp instead of just the back of the hand. “Oh baby you got a fever, come here.” 

Dean is feeling really crumby and didn’t hesitate to go to Sam’s arms.

Sam picks up Dean’s cars and small blanket with one hand while he cradles Dean in his other. He stands up gives a kiss to Dean’s forehead “come on little princess let’s get you home and feeling better.” 

 

Dean looks around as if he left something behind, but could not remember. His body was feeling achy and curls into Sam’s chest.

As they walk to the car, behind a tree a few feet away Mahalia watches them with a small smile. 

“Sister you’re not supposed to interfere. “ A woman wearing a dark green toga style dress with gold threading approaches Mahalia.

“Yes I am aware, but I needed to see if the child was ok. “ She sighs without taking her eyes off Dean and Sam “I needed to see for myself.”

The woman with the dark green dress place a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Come now sister she is in good hands. She’s happy isn’t she?” Asking with a little curiosity of her own. 

Mahalia turns around “yes she is Zarina. Sam and Cas are wonderful parents to the child.” Her shoulders sank a little “I just hope the child accepts her new life.” 

Zarina cups her hand under her sister’s chin with a smile. “The child does seem to accept her new life, but at the end the child must choose on her own. Her new parents will guide her and love her until it’s time for Dean Winchester to choose a new destiny.” 

She let a breath in relief “I suppose you are right Zarina. I just want…what’s best.”

Zarina leans over gives a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “You will see little sister all will work itself out. Come now Mahalia it’s time for us to return home.” She walks away and disappears. 

Mahalia nods, looks back at Sam putting Dean into the car. “Yes I must believe the child will choose correctly” she whispers out hoping to convince herself not to worry. She turns away walking towards her sister’s path and disappears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the drive home Sam keeps looking into the rearview mirror checking on Dean. ‘I can’t believe I didn’t notice before she was getting sick. This is not going to be easy’ he tells himself. He remembers Dean being difficult when he was sick and how hard it was to get Dean to take any of the medicines. 

Sam glances in the rearview mirror again “little princess we’ll be home soon ok. Daddy will take care of you and help you get better.”

A few sneezes escape out of Dean before he answers “m’fine daddy.” Roughly wipes his nose with his sleeve.

Sam continues his drive ‘yup this should go well’ he tells himself sarcastically. With a calm voice “it’s ok if you’re sick baby, daddy doesn’t mind taking care of you.” 

Dean chews on his bottom lip going over Sam’s words. His eyes hurt, his head is pounding, his whole body feels achy and his tummy feels like it’s doing flips. He was too tired to fight, it’s not easy for him to admit defeat to a simple cold. All he really wants now was for his daddies to cuddle him…

A shaky voice comes out “daddy.”

Sam looks in the rearview mirror and could see Dean turning a shade of pale green. “Oh, oh hold on baby, daddy’s pulling over.” Sam quickly pulls off the road, rush out his door and around to Dean’s door. He fumbles trying to unbuckle Dean’s seat belt. 

A whimper crawls out of Dean “daddy.”

“I know baby” Sam presses the button releasing Dean. He pulls him out and face him over the patch of grass. 

Dean hurls all his contents from his stomach. Crying each time more comes up and out. 

Holding him forward Sam rubs Dean’s back gently. “It’s alright baby, daddy’s got you.”

When Dean feels no more could come up he releases a shaky breath and straighten up.

“Baby, feel a little better?” Sam uses the bottom of his shirt to wipe Dean’s chin. 

Tears roll slowly down Dean’s face as he nods.

Sam carries him to the car buckles Dean back into the car seat. He use his thumb to wipe away some of the tears “let’s get you home.” He closes the door and gets himself in and drives them home trying not to get a ticket for speeding along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s two in the morning Sam carries Dean on his hip into the kitchen. They spent most of the day after the park dealing with a fever of 101, vomiting, stuffy nose, and just simply a miserable Dean. The 2:00 a.m. wake up was due to Dean’s fever went to 102 and Sam needed to get Dean to take more fever reducer meds. 

Dean whimpers into Sam’s chest. 

“Daddy’s here” placing a kiss on top of Dean’s head. Sam reaches for the red cherry flavor medicine which he already knows will be a battle. It didn’t matter what flavor they bought, Dean would hate them anyway so cherry flavor will have to do. Sam finds the bottle and fills the red liquid into the syringe and place it on the counter. 

Dean whimpers more into Sam.

“Shh, shh baby” Sam shifts Dean into his left arm cradling his small body like an infant, giving Dean little room to move. He reaches for the syringe with his right hand bringing it close to Dean’s mouth. 

Dean whimpers and cries more trying to get out the hold. 

He holds the syringe to his mouth “sorry baby, daddy need you to take this.” Sam blows into Dean’s face causing him to startle and gasp. Sam pushes the syringe into his mouth filling it with the red liquid as his little princess swallows then coughs. He put the empty syringe back on the counter and lifts Dean into his chest upright, patting her back.

Dean coughs and cries “I- I…d-don’t like that one d-daddy!” As she looks up at him with her glossy green eyes. 

“Ahh little princess daddy’s sorry. I know you don’t like it, but it’ll make you feel better soon.” Placing a few kisses to her forehead “How about daddy gets you some soda?”

Dean wipes away her wet face and nods “I- I want it cold daddy.”

He chuckles “anything you want little princess.” Sam retrieves her sippy cup from the cupboard and goes to the freezer for some ice. The can of Ginger Ale sat on the counter he pops the top and pours it in the cup. He replaces the lid “here baby nice and cold just for you.”

Dean take a small sip and curls into Sam’s chest. ‘Ugh the medicine taste horrible, why do people torture children with those things. Remind me to dump that stuff down the toilet later.’ He coughs several times. 

Sam rubs her back while he cleans up some of the things on the counter. ‘We don’t normally give her soda its Ginger Ale so she thinks it is. She seems pretty satisfied with it and it helps her little tummy.’

Cas walks in as Sam places the cherry red medicine back into the cabinet high up out of Dean’s reach. “How’s she doing?” He holds Dean’s favorite yellow and black Batman blanket he had retrieved from the dryer. 

Sam yawns before he answers they been up for a while. No one in the bunker has really gotten much sleep. “She’s a little mad…we had to take some medicine.” 

Dean pops his head up and glares hard at Sam.

He tries not to laugh, but it was such a cute look. “I said I was sorry…see I even gave you soda” tapping on Dean’s Sippy cup. 

Dean still was not pleased, he grunts his frustration.

“Here sweetheart let’s go watch some cartoons. I washed your blanket it’s nice and warm.” Holding up the clean blanket which Dean had vomit on earlier that evening then was highly upset it had to be taken to get washed.

She reaches for Cas who is wearing a grey T-shirt, blue bottom pajama pants, and socks. Dean had managed to throw up all over his ugly accountant suit, Dean thought it was funny cause he really didn’t care for the suit anyway. 

Cas wraps Dean up into the blanket like a small burrito with his head on papa’s chest. He gently runs his fingers through her hair. “She’s miserable Sam” with a pleading voice. 

Sam huffs he really don’t want to have this conversation again. They been through it earlier and it has not gotten them anywhere. “Cas no, we can’t heal her with your grace.”

Jaw tightens and he growls out “I don’t understand why not, she’s not well.”

“Cas no, we need the cold to run its course naturally. It’s normal for children to get sick! We’re not healing over a cold!” 

“So we need our daughter to suffer because it’s normal for human children to be ill!” He raise two of fingers to her forehead.

“Cas I mean it, don’t!” 

Both men were tired and each one voices rose up as they tried to get their points across to the other. 

He growls “I will not allow her to suffer!” Narrowing his eyes on Sam.

“Cas! Th-“Sam was cut off when he sees Dean

Dean lifts his head up trembling at the shouting, tears welling up in his eyes. He sobs loudly dropping his cup to the floor. 

Both men immediately turn their attention to Dean. 

“Sweetheart papa sorry I should not have been yelling.” He brings Dean into his chest rocking and rubbing her back. 

Sam bends down and retrieves the cup. “Me too baby I’m sorry. Daddy will get you another cup of soda.” Sam gets another Sippy cup with ice and Ginger Ale “here little princess go with papa, I’ll be there in a minute to check on you.” 

Dean sobs into papa’s chest refusing the cup. 

Cas takes the cup from Sam and walks to the living room. He finds a children movie for Dean “papa loves you sweetheart” he kisses Dean’s head. He lays down with his head propped up on a pillow and Dean laying on his chest softly hiccupping. Cas place his large hand on her back giving her time to settle. 

After a little while Dean hiccups taper down. He looks up with red rim eyes “p-papa, are you going to leave?”

Cas eyes narrow wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. “No sweetheart, why do you ask?”

“Cause you and daddy have been fighting, m’sorry… I got sick.” His green eyes swell with more tears “cause of me” he softly whispers out.

“No sweetheart I would never leave ever. Daddy and I are having a disagreement and we were wrong for expressing ourselves that way especially in front of you.” 

A few tear drops slowly fall down “so-so you’re staying? You’re not leaving?”

He smiles reassuring Dean he’s not going anywhere. “Sweetheart I will not leave no matter what. Remember we love you very much and you are never to worry of either of us leaving you. Do you understand, never.”

Dean smiles wide “love you papa.” He places a kiss on Cas’s right jaw and curls himself onto his papa’s chest with a few sniffles.

He brings the blanket tighter around her small body placing a warm hand on her back. Cas gives another kiss to the top of her head “love you too sweetheart, always.”

Cas could feel Dean’s body relax under his hand. “Get some sleep little princess” slowly Dean’s breathing evens out falling asleep. Watching the T.V. Cas sighs he really wish he and Sam didn’t fight like that in front Dean today. It sadden him that Dean believe he would leave due to a disagreement. He could only wonder what Dean seen or remember from his childhood. He knows it’s healthy for young children to see their parents have small disagreements and see how each parent comes to a compromise with respect. He will definitely be mindful of that in the future, he didn’t like the idea of Dean doubting if his love has conditions. He was in thought with his eyes glaze over at the T.V. when Sam walks into the living room. 

Sam heart melts when he sees Dean asleep on Cas’s chest all bundle in his batman blanket. He sits himself on the coffee table in front of Cas. He reaches over to feel Dean’s forehead. An hour has passed since they had argued and felt they both needed time to cool off. Now it was time to resolve their issues for Dean’s sake, he hated how his little princess was upset and they were the cause.

“Her temp feels like it went down, she doesn’t feel as warm as before.” Bringing his hand back to his lap. 

“Yes it has” Cas clears his throat. “Sam I need to apologize for earlier. I should have respected your concerns. It’s difficult for me to see her this way.” He glances down at Dean then returns his attention to Sam. 

Sam fiddles with the bottom of his T-shirt “um…yeah me too, I shouldn’t have yelled at you it wasn’t right. I just want her to build up her immune system so she didn’t get as sick like Dean use to.”

Cas raise an eyebrow “I’m not following?”

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. “When we were growing up Dean rarely took care of himself especially if he was sick. Dean wouldn’t acknowledge when he felt ill, he would push till it got bad. I remember when I was ten and Dean was maybe fourteen, he was coughing and wheezing. It went on like that for days…” Sam licks his lips then proceed “um…so I finally said something to our father when he returned home from one of his jobs. I remember he gave Dean some pills telling him he’s fine and left for another hunt. Dean ended up in the hospital with pneumonia later that week…it was awful, it scared me seeing him like that.” Sam leans forward places his hand on Dean’s cheek smiling, he could see she’s finally sleeping well. He straightens back up and sighs “Dean’s immune system was never great, but ignoring it made it worse. I just wanted to build it up so she didn’t end up like that and I wanted her to know when she’s sick we’re here to take care of her…not just tell her she’s fine.” 

Cas reaches out and pats Sam on his knee. “I didn’t know that was your concern Sam” he places his hand back on Dean’s body. “I also didn’t want her to suffer from this illness. It’s difficult for me to see her this way.” He runs his fingers lightly through her hair. “She’s so small and perfect…I just want to see her well.” He listens to her soft breathing and looks up at Sam.

“Trust me Cas there’s nothing more I want is for her not to be sick, but she needs to build her immune system. I promise if it’s ever more than a cold I will allow you to heal her” his voice pleads.

“Hmm…I will refrain from healing her now that I understand why. I still don’t like it, but I will respect your concerns.” He sighs “you know what she ask me before falling asleep?”

Sam sat on the coffee table with a small smile “no what?”

“She ask if I was leaving due to our loud disagreement.” He rubs her back “I assured her that no matter what we would not leave…I am sorry Sam for how I handled the disagreement.” 

The guilt return back on his Sam’s face “oh, yeah I really regret doing that especially in front of her. M’sorry Cas I shouldn’t have yelled.” He rubs his hand over his face “I guess we need to be more careful of it huh.” 

Cas nods as he gives Dean’s head a kiss “yes it would be best.”

He shifts on the coffee table bouncing his knee lightly. “Um…Cas…I think now is a good time to bring up some things we need to discuss.”

Cas watches his little princess sleeping peaceful. “Yes, what would you like to discuss?”

A little nervous on how to proceed with the next words. “Well I um…well I was thinking it might a good time to have her go to daycare.” He swallows hard waiting for a response. 

Cas lift his head off the pillow with wide eyes and a raise eye brow. “You want our daughter to go to daycare, where there are other germs festering around. You are aware she may had caught her cold from one of the children at the playground.”

He rolls his eyes and fiddles with the bottom of his T-shirt. “Listen Cas I think sending her to daycare would help her engage with other children. Haven’t you noticed when we’re at the park she plays either with Timothy or by herself? I think sending her to daycare for at least a few hours will help her socialize with her peers and it would be the same daycare Timothy attends.”

Cas leans his head back onto the pillow and closes his eyes, he stays quiet for a while.

“Please Cas say something.” He knows how protective Cas is over Dean and when Timothy’s mother suggested the daycare idea he knew it would be a battle to convince Cas. He was going to give full control over that decision to Cas. 

Cas sighs slowly and opens his eyes facing Sam. “I do not care for the idea of her attending daycare, but I do understand the need for her to engage with her peers. It’s important for her development so I will allow for her to go for a few hours only.” 

Sam nods “definitely I agree only for a few hours…um there’s one more thing we need to discuss.”

Cas narrows his eyes “like what?” he grits out. 

Sam nervously smiles “well um…see in order for her to go to daycare….um she needs a little physical and possibly shots, possibly. I could get Charlie to work on other stuff like birth certificate, previous shots records and whatever else the daycare may need.” He stands up ready to book out of the living room he knows the look he’s getting from Cas is one that says he’s going to smite him. 

Cas stares at him with a shade deeper than his usual blue eyes.

Sam clasp his hands together “well I could see you’re still in deep thought over this so I will…I will leave and start breakfast.” He glances at his watch and sees it’s only 3:30 in the morning “yup that’s what I’m gonna do.” With that he walks out backwards keeping his eye on Cas who still have not move an inch. 

Cas watches Sam walk out of the room. 

Dean stirs and yawns “papa.”

Bringing his attention to the small child currently sleeping on his chest. “I’m right here sweetheart, go back to sleep.” He gently kiss the top of her head as he thought to himself. ‘It’s amazing how much you can love a person and knowing that letting someone grow up may not be that easy.’ Cas smiles wide he also knows he’ll let Sam squirm a little longer for suggesting daycares and doctors while his little princess is sick.’


	10. Are we a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little late due to the family...they kept me away from the lap top :)

Chapter 10   
Are we a family?

Dean blinks he eyes open giving out a loud big yawn. He sits up and pulls his cover off his little body. “Mmm something smells really good” Dean slips off his bed grabbing his batman blanket. Descending down the stairs making his way into the kitchen. He sees the light is on and proceeds in with his blanket dragging behind. Smelling the goodness coming from the kitchen “whoa” he whispers out, with wide green eyes “Pies!”

On the counter was a dream come true it was filled with pies of all different kinds. There were pies even on the table, Dean steps closer licking his lips. ‘I must be dreaming’ he tells himself as he looks over the different pies. His little fingers slowly reach for one of the pies closes to him. 

“Sweetheart what are you doing up?” Cas walks over to Dean wearing his apron and putting the empty boxes in his arms on one of the chairs. 

Dean whips around grabbing his blanket closer “um…I couldn’t sleep.” Pointing to the counter “did you make all these?” 

Cas chuckles lightly remembering pies is one of Dean’s favorite desserts. “Yes sweetheart, I’m donating them to different places for the Thanksgiving holiday.”

Dean’s eyes widen with raised eyebrows “all of these?”

Shaking his head in amusement. “No, not all of these a few we’ll keep for a certain someone” he winks at Dean.

A smile crawls across Dean’s face “really, like how many are we talking?” 

“You’re not getting a whole pie…a slice yes, but not the whole pie.” He taps her on the nose.

“Aww paaapaaa” trying to give his best puppy eyes.

“Come sweetheart let’s get you back to bed and papa will let you have a slice later.”

Dean’s shoulders sank “but I want one now.”

Cas scoops her up into his arms “I know sweetheart, but it’s time for little ones to be sleeping.” He walks out the kitchen with her. “You know we have a big day in a few days. We’re going to visit Aunt Jody, remember?”

Laying his head on papa’s shoulder with a yawn “oh yeah I forgot…it’s going to be fun right?”

Gently rubbing her back as he continues to walk towards her room. “Yes sweetheart it’ll be lots of fun. You know this will be our first Thanksgiving we get to spend together.” 

Dean’s nods closing his eyes. Her papa always makes her feel so safe, she listens to his gravelly voice as it lulls her back to sleep.

Cas could feel her breathing even out under his hand and smiles. He’s glad she feels so much better than a couple of weeks ago. He was not fond of her being ill, but they all manage to get through it. 

They reach her room and he lays her down on her bed. He straightens the covers over her “sweet dreams little princess.” He gently rubs his thumb over her forehead then places a kiss. Smiling he returns back to the kitchen to finish his baking of pies and packing them for the different places he plans to send them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean helps pack some of the pies away in the boxes. Every now and again Dean would sneak a nibble off the extra pumpkin pie on the table. ‘Mmmm who knew papa could bake like this. He made so many different ones there is pecan pie, cherry pie, apple pie, and pumpkin.’ He reach over to the extra pie and took another nibble ‘mmm, so freaking good.’ he thought to himself while closing his eyes. 

With cross arms Sam walks over to the table. “So that’s why there’s little finger holes in the pumpkin pie, hmmm” trying not to smile. 

Dean’s eyes shot open hiding the evidence of some remains of pumpkin pie on his fingers behind his back. “Uh…daddy…hi” giving her best smile of innocence.

Sam shook his head while laughing. “Come here little princess” picking her up into his arms. He kisses her cheek “you are so lucky you’re so cute” giving a few more kisses causing her to giggle. “No more sneaking pies ok.”

Dean nods licking off the remaining pies from her fingers.

“Ooh I love you so much” landing kisses on her arms, neck, and cheeks. 

Laughing and squirming “daadddeee!”

“I can’t help it, I love my little princess so much.” He continues to attack with kisses as he laughs. 

Trying to squirm away from the multiple kisses “L-love yooou tooo!” Laughing hard.

Cas walks in with more empty boxes for the remaining pies that sit on the counter. He smiles wide when he sees the display of affection, his sweetheart doesn’t seem to mind expressing as much as before the change. “Well what do we have here?” Putting the boxes on the counter.

Their laughter settles down some.

“Daddy wont’ stop tickling with his kisses” trying to pout with a small smile.

Cas tilts his head with an eyebrow raised “oh he won’t, won’t he?” Steps closer “well I can’t blame him, you are too cute not to love.” He smiles really wide and gives several rapid kisses on her neck and arms.

Dean giggles trying to swat him away “paapaa! Y-you’re supposed to help meee not daadddeee!” Laughing even harder.

“Ok, ok let’s get moving, we have to deliver these pies and we have a long drive after lunch.” Sam gives one last kiss on her cheek and sets her on the floor. “Go get your coat so we can go.”

“Ok!” Dean runs out of the kitchen.

Cas places the last of the pies into the boxes. “Thank you for helping me with these.”

Sam shrugs “no problem, it’s nice to give something back other than hunting.” He takes a piece of the pie on the table “so why so many pies anyway?” Taking a bite.

He pours the coffee into their mugs and hands one over to Sam.

“Thanks” reaching for it than takes a sip.

Cas leans his back on the counter with his own cup of coffee. “I felt the need to give back. I remember when I was living out there on the…um streets.”

Sam frowns at the thought Cas was having to live out there, even if he couldn’t remember it due to being a host to you know who. “Sorry you had to deal with that.”

Cas takes a drink of the hot coffee “it’s alright I’ve learned a lot from fellow humans. I remember how kind they were giving what they barely had even sharing a pie. I know pies are not exactly enough, but I thought it was a nice and kind gesture.”

“Well whatever you need me to do, just let me know.” Taking another sip of his coffee.

Cas nods and puts his empty cup into the sink. 

Small little feet comes running into the kitchen “m’ ready!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent their morning delivering the pies to different shelters and a few friends they had made since Dean turned small. They were at the last stop heading back to the car when someone appears a few feet in front of them.

“Hello little squirrel” holding a gift bag in his hands.

Dean runs off towards him “hi Uncle Crowley.” Wrapping small arms around his legs. 

Crowley crouches down “how’s my little squirrel been…hmm?” With a twinkle in his eyes.

Bouncing on his heels “good, we been out giving away pies. Later we’re going to Aunt Jody’s for Thanksgiving.” 

“Crowley, what brings you by?’ Cas says as he puts the empty box into the back seat.

Pretending to gasp “what can’t I come by to visit my favorite niece.” He turns his attention back to Dean poking her belly.

Sam rolls his eyes “really?”

“Yes really, I came by to give my little squirrel a present.” He holds up the gift bag to Dean.

“Ooh for me!” Dean reaches for it and pulls out a red wool pea coat with black faux fur across the bottom and black buttons down the middle. A matching red wool hat with faux fur trimming. Dean runs his fingers over the black fur with aww.

“I take it you like it? Here let’s try it on.” Crowley unzips her coat. 

Dean smiles and nods.

Crowley helps Dean with his new coat “that looks lovely on you, don’t you think?”

Dean runs his hand down the coat “it’s beautiful” he whispers out. He looks up at Crowley “thank you” wraps his arms around his uncle neck.

Twirling quickly to show her daddies “look at what Uncle Crowley got me!” 

“It’s beautiful on you sweetheart” taking her other coat from Crowley.

Sam chimes in lifting her into his arms “yes it looks really good on you.” He smiles back at Dean, he loves seeing that joyous smile on his little princess’s face. He glances over at Crowley “thank you.” 

Crowley nods and stands up “well I see I have made my little squirrel’s day. I must get going to run hell and all.” He gestures with his hand.

“Oh Uncle Crowley can you join us for Thanksgiving?” 

“Um…I don’t believe your Aunt Jody would be pleased to see me, perhaps another time.”

Dean’s smile falters some “um…ok.”

Stepping closer to Dean “I probably could pop in for a bit.” He shrugs lightly.

The smile returns back on Dean’s face “that would be awesome.”

“Hey let’s get going we still need to pack and get lunch.” Sam opens the back door and places Dean into his car seat. 

“Thanks again for my coat Uncle Crowley.” She waves from her car seat.

“Your welcome little squirrel” smiling as he closes her door.

Cas sighs “I guess we will be seeing you tomorrow for Thanksgiving.” 

Crowley grins knowing it ruffles Cas’s feathers. “Yes, I believe so” gives a nod and disappears. 

Rolling his eyes Cas opens his door “this should be eventful.”

Sam laughs and climbs in the car “yeah eventful, come on let’s get home.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch they had pack a bag each and were on the road towards Jody’s home. It’s a four hour drive and they had made plans to spend a few days with her. They thought it would be best since they have a little one now that there was no need to drive back so quickly. 

A small yawn escapes Dean as he slowly closes his green eyes. 

Cas reads his newspaper in the passenger seat. He peeks in the back and sees Dean’s finally asleep. “I spoke with Claire earlier today.”

Sam glances over as he drives. “Really how she’s been doing?” 

“We have been communicating since she’s been living with Jody. She seems to be happier.”

“Yeah I think having some closure about her mother helped.” 

“Yes I suppose, Jody said she’s been showing interest in school again. It makes me feel better knowing she’s safe.”

“Well that’s a start, right.” Sam keeps his focus on the road.

“I think this Thanksgiving will be good for all of us. Jody’s adopted daughter is out of town with her peers on some camping trip. Jody’s been asking to see our little princess.” The last words made Cas smile.

“Yeah Charlie is excited to see her too. She’s going to be spoiled by time this is all said and done.”

Cas chuckles “yes, this should be interesting.”

They continue their drive to Jody’s home chit chatting as they went along. Dean is asleep for some of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pull into Jody’s drive way.

“Here we go” Sam turns off the engine.

Cas gets out and opens Dean’s door. He unbuckles her car seat and places her new hat on her head. The wind was picking up causing chills. He notice Dean was a little quiet. “What’s wrong sweetheart, aren’t you excited about seeing Aunt Jody?”

Dean chews on his bottom lip. Yeah at first he was jumping with excitement to see everyone and now he realizes what if they find it weird he’s like this. He sighs heavy.

“Sweetheart they’ll love you as much as we do.” He seems to see his little princess struggle with realization he’s meeting fellow hunter friends for the first time since the change.

Sam looks back and reaches a hand out to her cheek. “It’ll be ok, we’re here for you” he smiles gently.

Dean swallows softly “um…ok m’ready.” Takes another deep breath and slides out of his car seat.

Cas lifts her out of the car giving her a reassuring hug with a kiss to her cheek. “Let’s get you inside and out of this cold.” He places her blanket over her head to keep the cold wind from hitting her.

Sam gets out of the car, passes Cas’s the book bag and grabs their duffle bags. 

“Oh Sam the pies are in the cooler behind your seat.” Tilting his head towards the car.

“Ok got it” he opens the door and pulls out the cooler. 

They walk up the steps then Cas knocks on the door.

Jody opens the door with a great big smile. “Hi guys!” Reaches out giving hugs to Sam first then to Cas who was still holding a covered Dean.

“Hello Jody, how are you?” Cas smiles as he walks through the door. 

Jody closes the door behind her “I’ve been good can’t complain.”

Sam puts down the duffle bags and cooler by the steps inside.

Jody nervously smiles “well?” gesturing to Dean. 

Blue eyes widen “oh, yes” he pulls the blanket off Dean. “Say hello sweetheart.”

He waves with small fingers.

Jody grins grows wider “hi.” On impulse she reaches for Dean.

Dean goes with ease.

She looks over the small child with aww. “You’re beautiful” she whispers out with a smile.

Dean blushes a few shade of red.

Jody hugs him “I’m so glad you’re here.” When she pulls away she has a few tears flowing down her cheeks. She smiles and wipes away her own tears. Jody could help the tears that were forming.

They were interrupted by a red head “what up b-…um I’m…” She waves her hands around “ah you know what I mean.” She immediately hugs Sam and Cas. She steps closer to Dean slowly her hands went to her mouth with a gasp, she bounces with excitement “hello.” She hugs Dean while Jody has her in her arms. “This is going to be so fun, I’ve always wanted a niece. Someone to show my cool moves like computer skills, oh and get-“ 

Dean holds up his hands while laughing “hello Aunt Charlie.”

Realizing she was rattling off she gathers her thoughts “hey kid.”

“Come on I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.” Jody leads them upstairs to one of the five rooms. “Cas I know you really don’t sleep so it’s mainly set up as if you do.”

Cas nods “It’s perfectly alright.” 

She opens one of the room door while she enters with Dean in her arms. The room was fairly large with its own bathroom. A queen size bed with a roll away bed underneath it and a crib. “I wasn’t too sure if you needed the crib so I had it set up just in case.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrow “I don’t sleep in cribs.”

Jody couldn’t help but laugh “well I’m so sorry.”

“Its fine Jody she could sleep with me in the big bed.” Sam says as he places the duffle bags next to the bed.

Charlie yells from the bottom of the steps “dinners ready!”

“Hope you’re hungry I made beef stew with rice. Charlie and I spent the day getting things ready for tomorrow.”

Dean raises both hands “m’hungry!”

With a soft chuckle “well let’s get you some grub.” Jody purse her lips “huh what do I call you?” As she takes Dean’s coat and hat off.

“De” saying with a smile “show me where’s the kitchen.”

“Alright then De it is…onward to the kitchen. We’ll see you boys downstairs I need to feed this little lady.” Jody winks at Dean.

As they walk away Jody calls out “oh Cas before I forget Claire will be running late she said she needed to stop at the library for some books.” 

Cas heart ease up knowing Claire is actually moving forward in her life “thank you Jody.”

She was gone with Dean down the stairs. 

Sam unpacks their duffle bags into the empty drawers. “It sounds like Claire is doing well she’s actually at the library.”

Cas smiles and helps put the clothes away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dinner was delicious Aunt Jody” as she pushes her plate away from her high chair.

“There’s one thing for sure you didn’t lose your appetite.” Laughing as she picks up Dean’s plate and placing it in the sink. 

Sam tapping his own stomach “yes Jody I need to agree with little princess that was delicious.”

“Well I’m glad you guys enjoyed it.” Jody sat back in her chair.

The front door open and closes quickly “I’m home.”

“We’re in here Claire” Charlie calls back.

Claire walks into the kitchen seeing a room full of people. “Hey” she wiggles her fingers.

Cas gets up to greet her “hello Claire” then gives an awkward hug.

She stiffens for several seconds before relaxing and hugging back. “Hey Cas.”

She tilts her head “hello everyone.”

Sam unbuckles Dean out of his high chair and carries Dean towards Claire. “Hi Claire, how are you?” Giving a hug.

Claire moves her hair behind her ear “um… I’ve been good Sam.”

“We were told your attending school, we would love to hear all about it.” 

She gives a tight smile “yeah sure, uh whose the shrink a dink?” Pointing at Dean.

“Claire this is Dean “Cas smiles. 

Blue eyes open wide with raised eyebrows. “Um isn’t Dean like this big” holding her hand above her head. “Not such a shrink a dink.”

Sam chuckles “yes.”

“Claire we spoke briefly on the phone about it.” Cas places his hand over Claire’s.

She snaps out of it “um… yeah sorry it’s just…still need to get use to this life style of the weird.”

A squeaky voice speaks up “for your information m’ not a shrink a dink!” Scowling at Claire.

With a small smile “really have you seen yourself…you’re definitely a shrink a dink to me.” 

“Nuh huh!” Dean glares hard at her.

“Uh huh!” Claire scrunches up her face.

“Ok enough you two” Cas gently intervenes. 

Both responses comes out “papa she started it!” “Cas she started it!”

“Um Cas I’m gonna take this little one a bath if you want to stay chatting with Claire.” 

“That would be great, thank you Sam.”

Dean points at Claire “this ain’t over.”

Chuckling “really what you gonna do?” Their fun banter continues. 

“Alright bath time is calling little princess name, it’s already been a long day.” Sam carries Dean on his hip up the stairs.

“But daddy m’ not tired yet” comes out a small whine.

“Oh I could see that, let’s just take a bath and come back down to watch television.”

Cas and Claire talk about school and what she’s been doing since she moved in with Jody. While they help clean up the kitchen along with Jody and Charlie.

Claire finds it still awkward to talk with Cas, but it’s slowly getting easier. She finds it odd Dean calling Sam and Cas daddy and papa, she was unsure how she feeling about it just yet.

Sam returns with a freshly bathed Dean in warm pants and long sleeve pajamas holding her blanket.

Jody immediately reaches for Dean “here let me get some time with this one.”

Sam releases Dean “thanks I’ll get her milk ready.”

Jody waves him off while she walks into the living room with Dean in her arms. “Look who I got here” she sits down on the couch.

Charlie was setting up the DVD player for Jody and adding her own touches to it. Charlie head tilts with a great big smile “well look at you so warm and cozy.” She reaches for one of Dean’s small hand, she still amazed to see how Dean looks now. It’s almost normal for her to see him like this as if this is the way it’s been.

“So how much you got left to fiddle with that thing?” Jody pointing to the mess on the floor.

“Oh…um…just putting this last wire in and we’re done.” She release Dean’s small hand to return to her tools.

“What we watching?” Dean’s small voice lets out.

Charlie cheerfully jumps in “Oh I get to pick so we’re watching Princess Bride! It’s got adventure, pirates, and some cute people.” She gives a wink.

Jody laughs “yes we each get to pick our three top movies for the holidays. Charlie since she fixed the thing she gets first pick.”

“Sounds like fun, do I get to pick too?” Dean points to himself.

“Yes everyone gets a turn since we’re all be here together till Saturday.” Jody snuggles Dean closer adjusting the blanket.

Dean lets out a big yawn “ok, but I wouldn’t let papa pick. He may pick out something with bees or some sort of documentary.” Another yawn escapes him.

Sam walks in shaking Dean’s warm milk in the Sippy cup and sits down next to Jody.

Without hesitation Jody takes the cup from Sam and hands it to Dean. “Here you go” with a gentle smile.

Charlie cleans up her little mess and places everything back. “The movie is about to start” she announces.

Both Cas and Claire walk in with a few large bowls of popcorn for everyone. Claire sits in the love seat with Charlie. Cas sits on the other side of Jody.

Half way through the movie Dean is sound asleep in Jody’s arms. “Ahh I miss this age “she sighs softly.

Sam touches Dean’s small hands “m’not complaining.” He smiles remembering how much he has been enjoying this small Dean. “Here let me put her to bed” reaching for her.

Jody swats his hand away “no, no let me I don’t get to do this often.” She stands up cradling Dean in her arms. “I’ll put her in the crib” she whispers as she walks away.

Sam calls after her “um…Jody that may not be a good idea.”

She tsk at Sam “please you can take her out when you go to bed. This way she won’t roll off while we’re down here.”

Sam surrender his hands up “ok” he sing songs.

Cas shakes his head “she will not be pleased if she wakes up in the crib.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later everyone was asleep in their warm beds. Cas wearing his pajama pants and long sleeve shirt roam the house checking all the markings to ward off all the unwelcome guest. He was making his last round when he hears a very small angry voice yelling. He shook his head ‘Sam left her sleeping in the crib and now she’s up’ he tells himself. He heard footsteps moving across the room and knew it was a very sleepy Sam. ‘I guess I’ll get her milk while he deals with an angry little princess.’

Upstairs Dean turns his body and his foot hit something solid “huh.” He blinks open his eyes and adjust to the darkness in the room. The moon light dances through the window giving off some light. “What the heck is this?” He sits up noticing the bars “seriously the crib!”

He stands himself up rattling the crib. He could see daddy on the bed looking cozy. He rattle the crib again still no stir from Sam. ‘You’re supposed to be a hunter that means you’re supposed to wake up at all sounds’ He tells himself as he huffs.

Dean chews on his bottom lip for a moment than a mischievous grin spreads across his little face. Dean took a deep breath and let out the biggest scream he could give. “Daadddeee!”

Sam bolts up right, hair sticking in all directions “what!? Huh?” He wasn’t sure what happen.

Dean snorts, ‘serves him right for leaving me in this crib’ he tells himself as he watches his daddy stumble across the room.

Sam clears his throat reaching for Dean “hey, you alright? Why were you yelling?” placing Dean on his hip “you scared me.”

Smirking “you put me in. a. crib!” 

Sam stares at his little princess processing the last few minutes then it all clicks. He was so tired last night he went to bed without taking Dean out of the crib. He seen she looked so comfy that he didn’t want to disturb her sleep, now he could see he was sadly mistaken.

In came Cas with the Sippy cup of milk he doesn’t need to ask what happen, he heard it all. “Sam you go back to sleep I’ll stay up with her.” He takes Dean from Sam’s arms then retrieves the batman blanket.

Sam runs his hand over his face “um…yeah thanks Cas. M’ sorry little princess daddy was tired last night it won’t happen again.” He kisses her forehead and slowly shuffles himself back to bed. He was snoring within minutes.

Cas carries Dean down stairs to the couch, handing him the Sippy cup. “Did you really need to make that much of a fuss?” 

Taking a moment in thought before answering. “Yeah it was a crib papa… a. crib.” She glares at him.

Smiling he kisses her on the top of her head “understood sweetheart.”

Dean snuggles closer to her papa’s chest drinking her warm milk.

Cas pulls out a book next to him. He begins to read it while giving Dean the time to fall back to sleep. He learned quickly from the previous times Dean has woken up in the middle of the night is to keep the lights off or very low. Don’t turn on the television or radio, and no food other than warm milk. When he didn’t follow those steps it took Dean hours to fall back to sleep and paid the price with a cranky little princess the next day. So now he takes these little middle of the night wake up sessions as papa’s special time with his little one.

Claire watches from the top of the stairs of Cas holding little Dean. It made her feel sad that she’ll never have that anymore. She quietly walks back to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the Thanksgiving festivities was taking place. Lots of different cooking by different people. Card games in the kitchen along with laughter. For most part of the day Claire was quiet she join in every now and again, but mostly watching. Still not sure of how she was feeling towards it all. 

Dean ran around sneaking bites of food whenever he could. Jody was sliding a few bits and pieces his way as she was cooking, smiling with a wink.

“There’s my little hungry princess” Dean giggles as Sam lifts her into his arms. “It’s time for you to get cleaned up and put your dress on.”

Dean’s eyes open wide “ooh I forgot!” She got new dress to wear for the occasion. To Dean it was an amazing charcoal sleeveless dress with a mauve silk ribbon ties in the back. Daddy added a long sleeve mauve onies for underneath, black tights, and black Mary Jane shoes. Dean was so excited about the outfit he wanted to get one for Claire.

“Claire we left you a gift on your bed” Sam said with a smile. Sam takes Dean upstairs to get dress.

Cas uses the oven mitts to pull out the warm pies out of the oven and onto the counter. “Yes she picked out just for you.”

Claire chews lightly on her bottom lip “um…for me why?”

He closes the oven door “she said you would like it so she wanted to get it for you.” Cas removes the oven mitts, looks at the clock. “I need to get ready too” he smiles walking away.

Jody folds the foil over the cut up turkey in the deep tray. “Claire it’s very nice they thought of you to get you a gift.” She walks up to Claire place a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you go up and see what it is” she smiles walking away to get dress.

While everyone was busy getting dress Claire looks over her gift on her bed. It was a black sleeveless dress with a teal thin belt with a teal silk headband next to a note. ‘Thinking of you. The teal brings out your eyes…love De, Sam, and Cas.’ The note was simple, but it brought a warm feeling to her heart. She tries to fight the small happiness as she touches the teal thin belt lightly.

Downstairs Dean shows off his little dress with a few twirls. Cas has on dark blue jeans with a blue dress shirt. Sam has on dark blue jeans with dark gray dress shirt. Everyone oohs and ahhs as each person show off their outfits. 

Charlie dress in black slacks and a black blouse with a red belt. She put a black pin on the side of her hair. Jody just as gorgeous with a black skirt and a light pink blouse with her diamond earrings. They all stop talking when Claire descends down the stairs. 

“Wow, you look beautiful Claire” Dean broke the silence.

Claire cheeks deepens in a shade of red.

Cas moves closer “she’s right you look beautiful.”

Her breathing shakes she couldn’t deal with this, it’s just too much. She whispers “excuse me” walking quickly to the kitchen.

Cas takes a step after her.

“Wait papa, let me” Dean takes a step in front of Cas.

He nods with concern eyes “ok sweetheart.”

Dean takes off behind Claire who was sitting on the floor with her head against the cabinet wiping a few fallen tears away. “What do you want shrink a dink?”

Purse lips “m’not a shrink a dink…you…you Claire not.”

“Really that’s the best you could do?” scowling up at Dean.

Dean shrugs sitting down next to Claire. “Give me a break m’ two. So what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“Um…it’s just” Claire shrugs her shoulders.

Glaring back at Claire “really that’s the best you can do Clarence.”

“You are so weird shrink a dink” shaking her head. “I don’t know it’s just…it’s just hard to see Cas with you.” She finally sighs.

“Me, why?” pointing to himself.

“For starters Cas still looks and sounds like my dad and…it’s just hard for me to see how he is with you. I know I will never be able to have that again.”

Dean chews on his bottom lip sitting up straighter to face Claire. “I know how you feel.”

Her eyebrows furrow “you don’t get it.”

Dean clears his throat “sure I do, we grew up kinda the same.” 

Claire snorts “at least you had your dad with you.”

Sighing sadly “no Claire my father might have been physically there, but I believe the man I knew as my dad died the same night as my mother.” He swallows hard “you see Claire our fathers were so bent on doing what they believe was right they forgot about the people who was around that loved them…their goal was more important than us.” Tears fill his green eyes remembering how hard it was to deal his father at times.

Claire wipes her own tears “I didn’t know” she whispers out.

“Claire they may not had meant to hurt us while on their journey…”

Nodding in agreement with Dean. “Yeah.”

Dean continues “and if you want I could share my papa with you. Believe it or not Cas makes a really good papa.” He smiles wide at Claire.

Wiping away the remaining tears “I don’t know if I could call him that, but maybe someday.” She gives a gentle smile.

Dean stands up wiping off her dress and reaches for a can of whip cream. He fiddles with the lid “well when and if you do I know he’ll appreciate it.” He pulls the red cap off the whip cream “are we good?”

Claire chuckles “yeah shrink a dink we’re good.”

A sneaky grin crawls across his face. “Good cause m’done with this chick flick stuff” a swoosh sound came from the can of whip cream.

Claire squeals when the whip cream hits her face. “Why you little sh-“

Waving his small finger at her “ah, ah no bad words.” Smiles and shoots the can again.

Claire gets up searching for a can she retrieves one from the counter. The attack is on she chases Dean around the table both laughing.

A few moments later Cas walks in stun at the sight of his two girls. “What’s going on?”

Both girls covered in whip cream look at one another grinning. Both aim at Cas, swooshing sound came from both cans.

When they stop Cas stares at them wiping it from his chin and shirt. He clasp his hands behind his back looking up in thought. 

Both girls unsure if he’s mad, it’s hard to tell the range of anger if any.

“I see” is all he says, he pulls his hands away from his back with a smirk. In each hand reveal a can of whip cream, he snaps the tops off with his thumbs and without hesitation he sprays both girls.

Both girls scream when they were hit with the cream trying to return the attack with their own cans.

“That’s cheating papa!” Dean laughs as he ducks out of the way.

“Yeah it is” Claire dodges to the left.

“Well being an Angel does have its perks” wiggling his eyebrows grinning.

Sam follows in the kitchen “what the he-“

Cas immediately shoots him with the whip cream before he could finish his sentence.

Both girls laughing hard.

“Hmm you think that’s funny?” he grabs the can off Cas and sprays both girls, the war of cream is on.

Charlie and Jody come running in the kitchen with curiosity. They were handed cans of whip cream after they were hit. Chasing and dodging whip cream everywhere, laughing at one another.

The doorbell rings they stop in their tracks. 

“Who could that be?” Jody straightens up wiping some of the cream from her eyes.

“It’s Crowley” Cas stops for a moment almost like an empty shell then returns to life the next. “I just took the ward off for him to enter.” Cas walks to the front door with everyone following behind him and opens it.

There stood Crowley with a bottle of wine. He sees all them covered in white mess “what may we have here? Did I come in a bad time?”

With a smirk Cas replies “no, not at all please come in.”

Crowley hesitates, but proceeds with caution over the threshold. Cas closes the door behind him.

“What did I miss?” Crowley looks at the bunch with grinning faces.

“Oh nothing, but…this!” Cas takes his can out and sprays the front of Crowley’s shirt.

Crowley groans closing his eyes “Angie, really this is an Armani.” When he opens his eyes he sees a family with wide smiles and laughing.

Still laughing as Jody pulls at her shirt. “Well I believe we need to get out of these lovely clothes cause I’m starting to feel sticky.” 

With her own giggles Charlie gives an idea. “Hey, I say we go wash up and meet back here in like twenty minutes in our pj’s.”

All look at one another nodding their heads in agreement.

“Ok then pj’s Thanksgiving is happening, everyone hop to it” Jody boast out.

Every laughs as they scatter.

Crowley rolls his eyes “humans are so odd, I guess I’ll be keeping the food warm.” He says to himself out loud. Snapping of his fingers he now has on black silk pajamas with a black robe and slippers. “Ah that’s much better.” He walks into the kitchen gasping when his eyes land on the mess in the entire room. “Humans” he growls out shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam starts the shower stripping to his boxers. Cas hands him their little naked princess. 

“Alright let’s get you little princess squeaky clean. “ Sam takes Dean into the warm water and begins to wash her with one hand while he holds her with the other. He places Dean under the spray “tilt your head back so I can get your hair wash.” He managed to wash and condition Dean’s hair with one hand. He sets Dean down on the tub allowing her time to splash the water as he gives his hair a quick wash.

Dean stomps the water with her small feet causing small splashes with giggles. 

Sam looks down with a smile “it’s time for you to come out of the tub.” He lifts her up “Cas she’s done” as he tickles Dean.

She laughs “daadddeee!” 

Cas opens the towel “I’m here, oh I left your pj’s on the sink counter.”

Sam sticks out the shower curtains a wet little princess holding her under her arms. Cas carefully wraps her up with the soft towel and walks to the bed. 

“That was very kind of you sweetheart to help Claire.” Cas continues to dry her little body and hair. 

Dean shrugs “she needs more time, but she’ll get there.”

Sam washes quickly after removing his boxers when Cas left with Dean. When he’s done he puts on his freshly clean pajamas “thanks Cas” as he walks out the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

Cas puts on Dean’s pj’s. “She needs her socks and her hair brushed, I’m going in” he points to the shower. 

Sam waves him off as he finishes up with Dean tickling her as he puts her socks on.

After twenty minutes everyone was gathering in the dining room. Crowley made himself useful laying all the food on the table and finishing up the little details on the table setting. He was quite proud of himself.

They all began to take places in their seats, talking along the way as they serve themselves the delicious food. Dean looks around the table while sitting on Sam’s lap. He sees the king of hell, an angel of the lord, a geek who he truly loves, a sheriff who is like a mother to them, a girl who eventually could be like a sister, and two brothers who started out in this life on bad note now have a chance on a unique family life which he would not trade out. ‘Family doesn’t always end in blood’ he tells himself ‘we are a family.’ Dean smiles as he watches everyone enjoying themselves, his heart fills with excitement “I love you guys!”

All stop what they were doing.

“Love you too baby” Sam hugs her tight with a kiss to her head.

Cas smiles and leans over planting a kiss on Dean’s small hand “love you too sweetheart.” He turns to Claire on his other side “thank you for allowing me into your life again. I know it has been difficult-“

Claire blushes a deeper shade of red. She quickly reaches her arms around Cas hugging him tightly then releasing him.

Cas smiles with a tint of red himself.

Each family begins to give hugs to one another. Dean smiles telling himself ‘yes we are a family.’ He digs his spoon into his potatoes with the biggest smile his little face can make.


	11. Who's going to the doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading, really enjoy the kudos.

Chapter 11  
Who’s going to the doctor?

Sam washes the dishes as Dean sits in his high chair barely touching his cereal.

With his hand under his chin he sighs heavy. Stirring his spoon in his bowl of cereal.

Sam looks over his shoulders “baby please eat your breakfast, don’t play with it.” His eyes sadden a little, he was the one who had to tell Dean yesterday about the doctor’s appointment they had set up for later today. Let’s just say she was not a happy little princess. He felt really bad about it, but knew these kind of things are a must to make sure she was healthy. 

With another sigh she drops her spoon into the bowl, “m’done.”

Sam place the sponge on the sink and grabs the towel he had on his shoulder. Drying his hands “ok, here let me get you out.” He unbuckles Dean then place her on the floor.

Dean walks away with heavy footsteps. 

With his own sigh he picks up Dean’s unfinished cereal. ‘Yup today is going to be really interesting’ he sarcastically tells himself.

Dean walks into the library straight to his new hiding thinking place. He looks around to see if papa or daddy are around then proceeds to open the liquor cabinet door. He crawls in closing it behind him. He found this cozy little spot a month ago when he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Sam had emptied it a while back when Dean had turned small. 

Dean leans his back against the side cabinet wall with his knees curl up to his chest. ‘This is going to suck, they told me yesterday about this stupid doctor appointment. I don’t like doctors they always want to give you shots’ he tells himself as he tilts his head back. ‘I haven’t come up with a way to get out of it just yet, but the day isn’t over yet. Hmm I wonder if maybe uncle Crowley could make the doctor disappear…nah too dramatic.’ He laughs softly at the thought.

It’s been over thirty minutes since they have been searching for their little princess, calling out her name. They meet up in the library.

“Cas I don’t know where else to look? She’s not upstairs I’ve checked twice.” Sam rubs his hands over his face. 

“I am sure she’s here, I don’t sense her hurt or harm in any way.” With his head slightly tilt to the side.

“Ok you have that bond thing, where is she?” Gesturing with his hands. 

With a roll of his eyes “Sam I am not a GPS I cannot just locate her exact point. She’s smaller than before but it does not make it any easier to locate.”

Taking a deep breath “no…m’ sorry Cas I shouldn’t have suggest that.” He pulls out a chair to sit. “I’m just mad at myself…for having to make her go through with this doctor thing. I know she needs it, I just feel helpless when she’s upset.”

Dean quietly listens to her daddies talk while chewing on her bottom lip. He didn’t mean for daddy to feel bad about the whole doctor stuff. He just wasn’t a fan of the doctors of any kind and was set on not going.

“Sam she knows you’re not doing it to be hurtful. She knows you love her.”

Nodding his head taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Yeah you’re right m’ just over reacting” he tries to smile. “So where do you suppose our little princess is hiding?”

Dean continues to listen to her daddies when a small sneeze escapes him. “Achoo” he clasp his hands over his mouth. He didn’t want them to know his secret hiding spot.

Both men stop talking when they heard the small sneeze. 

Sam points to the liquor cabinet with a smile. He motion with his hand for Cas to continue talking.

Cas eyes widen then mouth “oh” as he caught onto what Sam wanted from him. “Um…so if we cannot find her then we will not be able to go to the towns Holiday festivities tonight.” Trying to sound sad.

Dean’s ears perk up ‘festivities?” he ask himself ‘what festivities?’

Sam nods with a smile “oh I know, we were planning to go after the doctor visit. Go into town to check out their holiday fun.”

“Sam I heard from Timothy’s parents that they’ll be there too. They had mention there will be ice sculptures, ornament decorating, oh and hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.”

“Mmmm” sound came from the cabinet.

Chuckling softly so Dean wouldn’t hear Sam starts to add on. “Oh yeah hot chocolate! Too bad little princess is not going to be here for it, seeing how she’s nowhere to be found” shrugging his shoulders. “Cas did you know they are having a parade too.”

Cas slaps the side of his face in amazement “no you don’t say, a parade.” Slouching into his chair “I have always wanted to see one.” 

Dean gets closer to the cabinet door listening in. ‘Did daddy say a parade? Man that sounds like fun” he chews on his bottom lip contemplating what he should do. ‘If I come out now they’ll take me to the doctor and the holiday fun. If I don’t come out then I’ll miss both, ooh this really sucks.’ He makes a face with a small groan ‘I really don’t like the doctors but it’s time for me to get it over with.’ He tells himself as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he opens the cabinet door quietly. 

Sam and Cas pretend not to notice their little princess crawling out of the cabinet. They continue talking as she walks towards them slowly.

“You know Cas-“

Dean interrupts by tapping Sam on his thigh.

He looks down “There you are little princess!” Sam scoops her onto his lap giving her a kiss on her sad looking cheeks. “I was so worried I couldn’t find you.”

Fiddling with Sam’s button in his shirt “sorry daddy I just needed some time to think.” Dean lays his head on Sam’s chest. 

Sam wraps his arms around her holding her tight close to him for a few moments more. “You know papa and I would never do anything that would hurt you.”

A nod into Sam’s chest with a muffle “yeah.”

“We’re doing what’s best for you even if it means doing something you not happy with.” Sam kisses the top of her head.

Cas reaches out with his hand placing it on her knee. “Sweetheart I assure you we will be there the entire time.”

Dean pulls away looking at both men she could see the sincerity in their eyes. “The whole time?”

Smiling softly Cas rubs her knee “the whole time, I promise.”

“Wh-what about if I get a shot?” Chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

“Oh baby if that happens papa promise to take the pain away, right Cas.” Sam hugs her tighter.

“Really?” He looks at his papa.

Cas place his hand on her small cheek “promise.”

A shudder breath comes out “ok, ok, ok…I’ll go. I don’t like it but I’ll go.”

Both men smile knowing this is a big for Dean to deal with. 

Looking up at Sam “what this I hear about hot chocolate with mini marshmallows” wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolls his eyes “oh you heard that huh” Tickling her belly.

Shaking his head Cas knows sweet foods is one of Dean’s favorite. “Come on sweetheart let’s get you ready” he reaches for her. 

Sam gives her a final kiss to her neck and hands her to Cas. “While you guys get ready I’ll get some stuff for tonight’s holiday fun.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the waiting room area both daddies try to keep Dean occupied with conversation of tonight’s activities.

Dean shifts nervously standing between her daddies. Watching as each kid is taking in the door way with their parents and either come back out crying or tears stains on their little faces. Dean notice they were rubbing their thighs and a few times their little tushies. ‘Oh man this is not good. They’re giving out shots like it’s candy’ he tells himself as he looks for an escape plan.

Sensing she’s nervous Cas rubs her back. “You’re ok sweetheart, we are right here.” Trying to reassure her with a smile.

Dean looks up at him then back at the door where all the patients go in and come out with tears. He returns his gaze at Cas “um, yeah about that how about you stay here and…I’ll leave.” She waves as she attempt to walk away.

Chuckling Cas reaches for Dean placing her on his lap. “Sweetheart I understand you’re nervous, but I promise we’ll be here for you.”

Dean leans her back into Cas’s chest feeling the warmth off him. “I ju-“

“Deana Winchester” a nurse interrupts calling out the name with a chart in her hand from the dreaded doorway.

“That’s us” Sam holds up his hands as he stands up gathering their things. 

“Right this way “said the smiling nurse.

Cas carries Dean following the nurse through the corridor. 

Dean’s eyes widen as they walk pass the door. ‘Ah this sucks, it’s over!’ He groans to himself. 

Cas pats her back “it’ll be fine” as if he heard her thoughts.

The smiling kind nurse opens one of the exam room’s door. “Here we go, we have something for your little one to change into.” Pointing to the child size gown on the exam table. “The doctor will be in shortly” with a wink she left.

“Thank you” Sam calls out. He holds up the blue gown covered in smiling cherries.

Dean scrunches up her face “ewe that’s ugly.”

Laughing Cas places Dean on the exam table. “Here we’ll help get you into the gown. 

The room was decorated with friendly kid colors of soft blue walls. There were yellow color bubbles on one of the walls and pictures of smiling children showing how happy they were on another wall. 

Dean rolls his eyes looking around the room. ‘It may look friendly, but it’s a trap I tell you. It’s how they convince people they’re harmless.’ Chuckling to himself ‘they’re probably witches.’ He was thinking of ways to take out the witches when he was pull from his thoughts of Sam calling his name.

“Little princess” laughing softly “you ok? You seem like you were elsewhere.” Sam rubs her arms.

Dean looks down at his gown then back up at Sam. “Um…yeah just still not liking this. Can we go home now?”

Sam’s gentle hazel eyes look into Dean’s round green ones. “Hey remember we are in this with you. This will be done before you know it and having fun later.”

Crossing his arms with a huff glaring back. “Yeah, but neither one of you will be getting shots.”

Before Sam could respond there’s a knock at the door. A tall thin older gentleman with gray hair and glasses walks in. “Hello everyone I’m Doctor Longate” he extends his hands out to Sam then Cas.

Dr. Longate steps up to Dean at the exam table with a wave. “Hello you must be Deana, nice to meet you.”

Dean scoots closer to Cas looking at the man trying to read his face. He searches for any signs of witchy stuff, but find none for now. He gives a small wave back.

A large smile come across the doctor’s face. “Oh we have a shy one don’t we?”

“She’s not fond of doctors” Sam informs Dr. Longate.

“It’s ok most children aren’t” with a smile. “Let’s get this little one checkup over with so you could get out of here and on some more fun stuff then this boring thing.” 

“I could get behind that, how about we skip all this and you let us leave.” Dean glares at the doctor.

Dr. Longate laughs “she’s funny.”

“You have no idea” Sam glares at Dean to behave.

Dean shrugs with a smirk.

Dr. Longate places the stethoscope on his ears and rubs the circle end on his hand to warm it up. “Alright let’s listen to that little heart of yours.”

Shaking his head no scooting even closer to Cas.

“No?” ask Dr. Longate smiling.

Dean shakes his head again.

Dr. Longate takes the stethoscope off his ears and wraps it around his neck. “Well let’s take a different approach shall we.”

Green eyes glare at the doctor wondering what he could be up to.

He taps Dean on the foot. “Let’s see how much you weigh and how tall you are” with a grin.

Dean shakes his head no again.

Cas and Sam could see that their little princess was not going to make this an easy visit.

“Papa will help” Cas picks Dean up into his arms. “What do we need to do?”

Dr. Longate takes them to the scale then measures her with Cas helping to keep Dean still since she would move every chance she got. “Stand still sweetheart” he softly spoke to her.

Dr. Longate ask questions as he went along with trying to examine Dean back on the table.

Dean made sure to swat, move, or squirm whenever the doctor touch or prod with his small equipment.

Sam stands behind her with his arms by Dean’s sides. “Baby let the doctor finish, we’ll be done soon ok.”

“It’s alright I’m use to these little ones moving about.” Dr. Longate continue on with his questions “so she’s two huh?”

Sam clears his throat “um…you could say she just turn two.” He glances over to Cas with a small smile. Thanks to Charlie she was able to accommodate all the documentation they needed. Everyone agreed to stay close to the truth as much as possible when it came to the documentation such as her birth certificate. Both Cas and Sam are named her fathers along with a new birthdate September 3, 2013. 

Dr. Longate nods “how’s her eating habits?”

“She’s a very good eater. We’ve been trying to get her to eat more fruits and vegetables.” Cas says as he tries to help with keeping Dean still. 

“Does she get plenty of exercise?” Dr. Longate press his fingers on Dean’s neck area.

Dean swats at him giving another glare.

“Um…yes she does. Baby let the doctor finish” Sam kisses the top of her head.

Dr. Longate steps over to his lap top typing in a few notes. “That’s good to hear.” He types a few more times on the keys then logs off. “Well it seems your little one here is doing well. She is a little feisty one isn’t she?” he laughs at the last part.

Cas tilts is head slightly “are you sure? We’ve been told she’s a bit small for her age.”

“Well most children grow at different rates. Right now she’s weighs 20.8 and is a little over 2 ft. tall. We will keep track of it to see if it increases, but for now you gentlemen keep doing what you have been doing.” He picks up his papers off the counter “by the way how’s her sleeping pattern, does she sleep through the night?”

Cas picks Dean up from the exam table “lately she hasn’t been. She’s gets up during the night, but will go back to sleep after an hour.”

Dr. Longate writes it down on his papers. “Does she eat during those nights when she gets up?”

“Normally yes we’ve been giving her milk and it seems to help settle her back down.” Cas leans against the exam table with Dean in his arms.

Dr. Longate puts down his notes. “Well as long as she settles back down then it shouldn’t be any concerns, but if you want you can give her a protein shake before bed to help her stay fuller through the night. Please let me know if it becomes an issue and we can readdress it.

Cas nods “thank you Dr. Longate.”

“Well it seems we’ve come to the worst part of the visit.” Dr. Longate removes a few things from the drawer.

Sam could see the alcohol wipes and a Band-Aid. ‘Oh this is the big one’ he tells himself.

Dr. Longate walks up to the exam table patting it. “Let’s get this little one out of here.”

Dean’s eyes brighten up ‘finally I didn’t think it would ever end.’ He blew out a breath of relief.

Cas places her back on the exam table.

“Here you go” Dr. Longate pulls out of his pocket an instrument with a light. “You can check your daddy’s eyes with it.”

Dean immediately reaches for it loving the idea he gets to use it. “Papa let me check you” smiling wide.

Dr. Longate encourages Cas to play along while the nurse enters the room with the syringe. The doctor lays Dean down without her noticing. Papa hovers over her left side so she could continue to look into his eyes.

Sam steps closer to her right and nods to the doctor.

“This is cool papa! You’re eyes look really, really blue.” Dean smiles as he peaks through the instrument.

Dr. Longate pushes up the exam gown exposing her right thigh. He wipes the area with the alcohol pad following it with the needle piercing through her small thigh.

Dean’s eyes open really wide filling with tears when he felt the pinch burn. “Son of a bitch!” follow by sobs.

“It’s all done baby, it’s done.” Sam caresses her cheek with his hand then gives a kiss. He really hate Dean going through that.

Cas sees the Band Aid go on her thigh. He picks her up cradling her in his arms. He places his hand over the sore area using his grace to heal away the pain. 

Dean continues to cry into his papa’s neck. Not happy at all with the turn of events.

“I’ve got to admit I heard lots of words come from little ones mouth, but that one was the first.” He chuckles as he cleans up the area.

Sam turns slightly red “sorry about that…my brother has an influence on her.” He’s just relieved she’s only said that and not a few other choice words.

He came back to the table smiling with a box of stickers “it’s quite alright.”

Dean wipes away the remaining tears with the back of his hand. Lifting his head to glare hard the doctor.

He smiles even wider at Dean “are you still upset with me?”

Dean nods.

“Oh I’m sorry, but I came over to see if you would like a sticker?” Holding up his box.

Leaning over Dean could see there are several different ones. “I want two stickers” holding up two tiny fingers.

Dr. Longate laughs “yes you may definitely have two stickers.”

Dean picks out two different superheroes stickers.

“I’ll let you go and get dress now. It was very nice to meet you all have a good Christmas and I’ll see everyone in six months.”

Sam shakes the doctor’s hand “thank you.”

The door closes behind him. Dean still in Cas’s arms holding his sticker closely to his body.

“Little princess you did really good.” Sam reaches for Dean landing kisses on her cheek. “M’ sorry you had to go through that “hugging Dean close.

Dean looks up at Sam who eyes were glossy “m’ ok daddy.”

Adding another kiss “ok let’s get dress so we can go to the holiday festivities.”

“Oh yes hot chocolate! I get lots and lots of marshmallows right!?” Dean looks between the two men. 

Sam place Dean on the exam table. “You can get as many marshmallows you want” giving a few more kisses to her hands.

“Within reason” Cas adds in with a smile knowing Dean could put away a number of marshmallows if allowed to.

“Papa! I want lots!” Holding his hands out wide.

“Really that many” Cas smirks.

Dean smiles big with a nod. “I earned it!” 

“Yes you did” Sam smiles as he helps her get dress. “Let’s go have some fun.”


	12. How does revenge taste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos it is really wonderful! we have only two more chapters before this story comes to an end. Please continue to enjoy...Thanks again.

Chapter 12  
How does revenge taste?

Sam drove cautiously through the light snow towards the shopping store. They were on their way to purchase school supplies for their little princess. They received a call a few days ago stating they had an opening for Dean so they jumped at the opportunity. Sam peeks in the rearview mirror a few times smiling at his little girl bouncing her legs to the music.

Cas reaches over lowering the music some. “Sam it says here she needs pull up?” squinting his eyes as he looks over the sheet of paper the school gave them. 

Shaking his head “no that’s for kids who aren’t potty train. We don’t need to worry about that one. What else is on the list?”

“Oh that makes sense. Ok we need crayons, children blunt scissors, pencil case, book bag, lunch bag for snacks, a folder for daily reports, wipes, and extra clothes.” He puts the paper down on his lap.

“Doesn’t sound like much, this should be easy to pick up everything from the same store. We can just take one of her clothes she doesn’t wear much as extra clothes.” Sam runs his hand through his hair “I hope it isn’t too busy out here.”

Twenty minutes later Sam pulls into the parking space at the super shopping store. The wind was picking up causing the snow to flurry around.

Cas opens the back door unbuckling Dean. He threw the blanket over Dean to keep the cold wind off her.

“Papa I can’t see” he whines while trying to get out from under the blanket.

“I know sweetheart I’ll take it off as soon as we get inside.” He closes the door with Dean in his arms as the wind continues to blow.

“Cas you still got the list?” Sam calls out as he locks the door of the Impala.

Cas taps his pocket as he walks towards the store with a squirming Dean in his arms.

“Oh come on I can’t see!” Came out a muffle whine.

Sam laughs as he follows behind. 

Once inside Cas pulls the blanket off Dean as he promise he would. “Now it’s off.”

Dean glares at Cas “about time, I couldn’t see nothing.”

Rolling his eyes he places Dean into the shopping cart. 

They go through the aisles in search of the items on the list from school. 

Sam holds up two book bags one blue with shark prints and the other pink with printed butterflies. “Which one little princess?”

Dean scrunch up his nose the butterflies remind him too much of those dumb fairies. “Um…I like the shark one” pointing to it.

“Ooh could we get pie too?” Dean rubs his hands together with a grin. 

“Always about the pies huh, I can’t resist this face.” Sam squeezes her cheeks “yes we could get some pies.” Kisses her little chubby cheek. “Let’s get the rest of the stuff first.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Dean bounces up and down on his bed giggling as his curls fly with the motion.

Cas walks in her room “sweetheart you’re going to get hurt.” He walks up to the bouncing Dean catching her in midair.

Giggling loudly “that was fun!”

“I believe it was, but it’s time for little ones to be sleeping.” He lays Dean down pulling the covers over her small body.

“Ah papa I was having fun.” As a yawn escapes her “m’not tired.”

Smiling softly “I can tell you’re not tired, but you have a big day tomorrow. How about I read you a story while we wait until you get tired.”

Yawning again “ok.”

Cas scoops Dean into his arms then takes a seat on the rocking chair. “Let’s see where we left off?” Picking up the book from the side table.

Dean listens her papa’s gravely voice snuggling closer to Cas’s chest. “Ahh” she sighs as Cas continues to read she slowly closes her eyes with heavy blinks.

Cas looks down once he feels her breathing even out. ‘Works every time’ he smiles as he gives a kiss to her head. He carefully puts her back into bed trying not to jostle her too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Dean hops down each steps with a smile. ‘This day is going to be awesome!’ He tells himself. When he hits the last step he runs to the kitchen.

“Morning little princess” Sam picks up Dean into his arms. “Someone is excited about their first day” giving a kiss to her temple.

Cas scoops a pancake onto a plate from the hot pan. He cuts up the pancake into bite size pieces trying to be confident about his little princess going to school, even if it is just a few hours. He puts on a small smile “here you go, pancakes for my sweetheart.” Putting the plate in front of Dean, kissing the top of her head lingering a moment longer knowing he’ll miss her while she’s away.

“Thank you papa “taking a bite of the pancake.

Sam pours himself a cup of coffee “well Cas I think we’re going to need to find something to keep ourselves busy today while this one is having fun.” He winks over at Dean.

Cas glares at Sam he is not too thrilled about her going without what he considers unprotected. Last night they discuss and found a way to protect her by forging a small bracelet with protection charms attached to it. To him it still was not enough, but it will do while she’s at school.

The new bracelet dangles from Dean’s small wrist while she eats. She was so happy when they gave it to her this morning, she thought it was beautiful.

Deciding to stop sulking Cas takes a deep breathe “I have a few things I need to research.”

Taking a sip of his coffee “yeah me too, I have some things I need to look into for Sandler.”

Dean listens as he chews on his syrup pancake. He didn’t think about them hunting while he was at school. It was beginning to make him feel uneasy the more he thought about it. ‘What if they forget to pick me up? What if they get hurt and can’t get me? What if they leave me…?’ Dean kept telling himself as they got ready to leave. He began to worry about all ‘the what if’s’ that he didn’t notice they were parking in front of the new school already.

Cas unbuckle Dean out of his car seat. Sam had her little book bag in his hands along with her extra clothes. 

Dean nervously looks around as they go through the front door in Cas’s arms.

The school was small to house five different classrooms with ten children each ages two to five and three teachers. The doors to each room had pictures of animals on them letting people know which classroom they belong in. 

Ms. Grant met them at the counter of the entrance. She had gray hair tied up into a bun with a flower print dress. “Welcome to school” she smiles gently. “Shall we show you to your new room?”

“Yes that would be great, thank you” Sam smiles back.

Dean fiddles with Cas’s tie as they walk towards her new room. The closer they got the more Dean decided going to school will not be fun.

“Here we are she’s in the dinosaur room with Ms. Hently. You may help her with getting settle in and when you’re ready you can say your goodbyes. Ms. Grant opens the door after a knock, entering the room with the family following behind her. 

The room was simple it had cubbies on one wall for their belongings, a house area, block area, quiet area with books and puzzles. They also had an art area with lots of supplies for creating. There were a few children playing with puzzles when they enter the room.

“Good morning Ms. Hently, this is your new student Deana” smiling with her soft brown eyes.

Ms. Hently was a young teacher with long brown hair and hazel eyes. “Good morning everyone, welcome.”

Thank you, where should we put her things?” Sam holds up her book bag.

“Oh here I’ll show you her cubby space where she could hang up her jacket and book bag.”

Dean shyly tucks herself in the crook of her papa’s neck.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” Cas rubs her back as they walk behind Ms. Hently to the cubby area.

Shaking her head into papa’s neck “nothing.”

Ms. Hently shows Sam where Dean’s space is “when you come in the morning to drop off you two can help with putting her things away. When you return for pick up you’ll find her things here along with her daily activities she can work on at home and a daily report of her day.

“Look sweetheart they have your name on your cubby” Cas jostle lightly at Dean.

Dean peeks up seeing Sam hanging up her book bag and a smiling lady name Ms. Hently.

Cas helps remove her coat and passes it over to Sam to hang up. He bends down to place Dean on the floor. 

He curls his legs up into his chest refusing his feet to touch the floor. Nope Dean decided he wasn’t going to let these two leave. 

Cas chuckles “sweetheart I am trying to put you down.” He attempts again.

The closer Cas got to putting Dean down the more he curl his legs to his chest still refusing for his feet to touch the floor.

“Ok what’s the matter?” Cas stands up with Dean cuddling close to him.

“Yeah little princess, are not feeling good?” Sam presses his hand to her cheek “you’re not warm.”

Dean slowly pops her head up with tears filling her eyes “I do-don’t want you to go.”

Looking with concern eyes Sam places his hand on her cheek “ahh baby its ok, we thought you were so excited for school. What changed?”

Swallowing softly “wh-what if you don’t come back.” A tear falls slowly down her cheeks.

“Sweetheart you’re too important to us not to come back.” Cas tries to give a small smile, he wasn’t ready to let her go either.

Nodding “but-but if you go…go…you know…” wiping her tears from her red rim eyes with her hand.

Sam wanted to smack himself for even discussing their plans in front of Dean. He remembers when they were little their father would drop them off while on a hunt and would eventually return late or hurt. Which left Sam and Dean wondering when to expect him. “Little princess I promise we’ll be back at twelve o’clock. You don’t have to worry about us hunting we’re just working on research ok.” Giving a reassuring smile. 

Dean looks at both men still unsure of what to expect.

“Sweetheart I rather have you with me all the time, but it’s best for development for you to encounter with your peers too.” Hugging her tightly, Cas looks at Sam with remorse eyes “or…”

Sam needed to help both of them “I tell you what how about daddy gives you his watch.” He removes his watch from his wrist then winds the dial to go off at a set time. “See here little princess” pointing to the watch “this will go off at twelve and that’s when daddy and papa will come back. You’ll have fun and tells us all about it.” Smiling he attaches the watch to Dean’s pants belt loop.

Dean looks at it picking it up slightly seeing the little hand move across the watch face. She wipes her remaining tears with the back of her hand “you promise?”

“Yes, we promise…you’re going to have so much fun. Oh I see Timothy over by the books” Sam waves to him.

Dean sees her best friend and a small smile appears. 

Ms. Hently gives them space to say goodbye. She gives a gentle reminder “don’t worry daddies your welcome to check on her anytime you like.” She warmly smiles “ok Deana can you tell your daddies goodbye?”

Timothy makes his way over to the family. “Hi De you want to play?” Holding his hand up to Dean who was still in Cas’s arms.

Dean takes a shudder breathe “yeah.”

Ms. Hently places a hand on Timothy’s shoulder. “Thank you for making Deana feel welcome on her first day.” 

Sam gives a kiss to Dean’s wet cheeks “go on have some fun. We’ll be here before you know it, promise” looking into green eyes.

“Ok m’ready” Dean takes another deep breath. 

Cas was not ready he holds on to his little princess. He didn’t realize it would be this difficult to let her go even if it was only for a few hours. “I- I could stay if you like.”

“Cas we need for her to go to class now ok.” Sam gently loosen Cas’s fingers from Dean. “Remember we’ll be back at twelve o’clock and Ms. Hently said we could check on her any time.” Glaring at Cas.

Ms. Hently nods with a wide smile “yes anytime.”

Pursing his lips he had to admit defeat which he is not happy about. He sighs “alright if you say so” kisses Dean’s cheek. “Have a great day at school sweetheart. If you need us just call me ok.” Giving his best confident smile. 

“I will papa” Dean kiss Cas’s cheek.

“Have fun baby, we love you” Sam kiss her forehead.

Leaning over to his daddy Dean kiss him on the cheek “ok daddy.”

Cas still hasn’t release her.

“Ok Cas she’s ready. You can let her down now.” With a low voice.

Clearing his throat “oh yes, ok.’’ He hesitates at first and eventually he places her feet on the floor.

Timothy takes Dean’s hand, he looks up “don’t worry Mr. Cas I’ll take care of her.” He turns his attention back to Dean leading her into the book area where he was playing.

Ms. Hently smiles proudly “she’s in good hands. The first time is always the hardest. We’ll see you two at twelve” with a wave she walks over to the children playing on the carpet.

Sam walks away and realize Cas is still standing by the cubbies. “Um…Cas it’s time for us to go” tilting his head towards the classroom door.

“Yes, Sam you’re correct” Cas follows him out the door. When the door shuts Cas peeks through the window.

“Cas she’ll be fine” Sam pats him on the shoulder.

They walk down the hall as Sam talks about their plans for the day when he notice he’s alone. He looks around to see Cas walking back to the classroom. ‘Oh this is going to be harder than I thought’ he tells himself. 

He catches up to Cas with a few strides grabbing his arm to stop him from walking. Cas continue his walk dragging Sam along.

Grabbing with two hands now on Cas’s arm “um I forget how strong you are.” Laughing at the sight of Cas dragging a full grown man down the hall. “Cas she’ll be fine.”

“What if she needs me” He finally stops to look at Sam.

“She’ll always need us, but we have to let her do things on her own to make her stronger and independent.” Sam smooth out his shirt that rumpled up while being dragged.

“I didn’t think it would be this difficult. I feel as if a piece of me is missing.” Cas sadly holds his chest “parenting is very emotional.”

“Yes it is” he nods. “Come on let’s go distract ourselves with some research” he slings his arm around Cas’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be away from her no more than you do” he whispers out low enough for Cas to hear.

Cas nods as they walk out to the car hoping Dean does have some fun and is safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sits with Timothy as he talks about the puzzle he’s working on when he hears the voice of his enemy, Sally! Dean groans ‘why of all days does she has to be here?’ he ask himself ‘m’ soooo not in the mood to deal with her.’ He completely forgot she was in this classroom. 

“Who let the baby in our class” sing song Sally.

Dean rolls his eyes ‘she such a pain in the butt.’ He convinces himself to just get through the day and not worry about nosy pants here. He glares at her “hello.”

“Sally you need to be nice to De” Timothy sits up placing his arm around Dean.

Sally open her mouth but had no time to respond when Ms. Hently call out gathering the children.

“Good morning class.” Ms. Hently sits on the carpet forming a circle with the children.

Dean follows Timothy’s lead on what to do next. 

“I like everyone to welcome our new friend Deana and help her with some of the rules in our classroom.”

All the children responds at the same time “morning Deana.”

Dean cheeks turn slightly red from the instant attention giving a small wave back to everyone.

Timothy smiles big patting his friend on her leg. “This is my friend you can call her De, she’s really nice.”

His cheeks turning a brighter shade of red she whispers to her friend. “Thanks Tim.”

“Ok Timothy then I’m going to ask you to be Deana’s partner today.”

Timothy nods proudly he did tell her daddies he would take of her and that’s what he plans to do.

They sang the morning song welcoming everyone to class. They had small group working on sorting colors. Dean remember most of his colors so it was easy, he only forgot the color yellow so Timothy helped out. They had free play where they got to choose where they wanted to play and explore on their own.

Timothy takes Dean’s hand “hey let’s go to the house area.” He gently walks her over to a chair in the area “here you sit here and I’ll cook dinner.”

Dean shrug his shoulders seeing it was a simple game.

Timothy continue to add to their plates of pretend food and taking it to the table. “You be the mommy and I’ll be the daddy. You gotta say you had a tough day at work and I’ll bring you coffee.”

Dean giggle he really like playing with Timothy “ok can I have sugar in my coffee? I had a tough day at work.”

“Yes dear coming right up. I did the laundry, but turned the whites pink again.” He carefully carries the cup over to the table.

The two continue their play until Sally, Miranda, and Jancy come over.

“Hey guys” Miranda bounces on her heels “can I play?”

“Yes you can play” Timothy pulls out some more plates.

“I want to put on the red dress” Jancy sorts through the clothes on the racks.

“I want to be the mommy” Sally announces loudly.

“You can’t be the mommy De’s the mommy. You can be the sister.” Timothy carries the basket of pretend food to the table.

“I don’t want to be the sister” Sally whines.

Dean tries to keep the peace “well we could both be the mommies.” Pushing some of his plated food towards Sally.

Crossing her arms “no, I want to be the mommy” leaning closer to Dean.

Miranda comes over with a baby doll in her arms. “We all could be the mommies.”

“No! I’m the mommy” Sally stamps her foot down.

Dean couldn’t believe this one. Her mother is so nice, he couldn’t imagine how something so bratty could come from her. He rolls his eyes “you can be the mommy if you really want to.” 

“Yeah you can be the mommy” Timothy chimes in putting away the food into his basket and returning it to the shelf. “Come on De let’s go play with blocks” he holds out his hand for Dean.

“Sounds good to me” taking Timothy’s hand allowing him to lead her away.

Sally’s mouth falls open with a gasp.

Snickering as they pull out the different size blocks “how about we build a bridge for cars De?”

“Yeah ok” Dean begins to stack a few pieces on top of one another.

Dean found himself actually having fun. He glances down at the watch his daddy hook to his pants loop a few times. They eat at the table their pack snacks. Dean pulls out his grapes, cheese cubes, pretzels, and juice. Cas wanted to make sure it was a healthy one. Dean was talking to his new friends with Timothy at her side trading snacks to one another. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was no picnic during the three hours. Sam had to find things for Cas to look up to keep him from poofing into Dean’s classroom and possibly scaring the teachers. As the time near twelve Cas smile return knowing he would get to physically see his little one.

“Cas slow down, I’m sure everything went good. We didn’t get a call so it must have been a good day.” Walking fast to keep up with Cas.

He just glare over his shoulder at Sam as he continue his pace. 

Chuckling “I miss her too Cas, but could you slow down.”

Cas stops in mid stride and turns around to face Sam. “I know I’m being ridicules, I just miss her.” He sighs.

“I get it, trust me I get it” he pats Cas’s shoulder. He sees the time on the wall smiling “come on our little princess will be ticked if we are not there before her alarm goes off.” 

Now laughing at himself on how he’s been behaving. “Yes Sam let’s go.” 

When they arrive at the classroom door they could see Dean playing on the carpet with Timothy, Miranda, and Jancy. They were stacking pegs together. The sight of their little princess actually having fun brought smiles to their faces and ease their minds. 

Dean looks up seeing his two smiling daddies from near the door way. “Daddy! Papa!” Jumping up and she runs her little feet over to them. 

“Hello sweetheart” Cas scoops her up with a hug.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Sam kiss her cheek.

Wide green eyes speaks with excitement. “Oh I had so much fun! First we sang and dance then we played in the house area, but Sally wasn’t being nice so Tim and me went to the block area and we just had so much fun.” Her hands move making gestures as she was telling about her day.

Both Sam and Cas listen intently. Laughing at her excitement and the fact she was ok with going to school with other children.

“Ok little princess let’s get you some lunch and a nap.” Sam gathers her book bag and coat as they say goodbyes to the friends. Ms. Hently said she did a great job for her first day and will see her tomorrow.

“So glad you had a good day sweetheart” Cas blues eyes twinkle as Dean continue to talk about her day. He really like to see her this happy.

Next few days went the same as the first day. Dean cries a little when they say goodbye. Cas lingers around the hall before leaving when he sees she’s smiling and playing. Sam waits until everyone seem to be at peace before suggesting they leave to start with their day and looks forward to picking her up. He still needed to leave his watch, but it was worth it.

During the day Cas and Sam keeps their focus on mostly research with a few phone calls.

Dean keeps his distance away from Sally since she’s so moody and bossy. Dean clearly don’t want to deal with her since he may end up hitting her.

Sally sought after Dean whenever she could calling her a baby or demanding to decide what they play and how. A few times Ms. Hently had to intervene to remind Sally all the friends have the right to choose their play. Sally would comply, but her old ways would sneak in.

“Class its art time please find our spots and pull out your crayons.” Ms. Hently holds sheets of white construction paper. 

All the children excitedly find their chairs with their pencil cases filled with crayons, scissors, and pencils. 

“De come sit with me” Timothy pats the chair to his right.

Dean sits down placing her pencil case on the table.

Ms. Hently passes out the white construction paper in front of each child. “Today we are going to draw the people in our family. Take your time and if you need help please ask.”

Sally plops herself down to the right of Dean. “My picture is going to be better than yours.” She sings songs the last part.

Rolling his eyes “whatever.”

Ms. Hently sits across from Dean “so everyone ready to start?” 

All the children nod with crayons in their hands.

“Now remember if you need help please let me know.” 

All the children busy themselves on drawing. Ms. Hently answer questions the children ask with the other two teachers helping at the different tables as well.

Dean was quite proud of his drawing of Cas, Sam, and himself. His fine motor skills aren’t the same since he was shrunk, but he was happy with what he created.

“Ms. Hently could you tie my shoe?” a small three year old sticks her foot out in front of the teacher.

“Certainly Melissa” Ms. Hently sitting in the chair bends over talking as she ties the shoe.

Sally looks over Dean’s drawing “you don’t know how to draw.”

Scrunching up his face “I do too” Dean says through gritted teeth.

Smirking “here it needs fixing” Sally picks up her red crayon and marks across Dean’s family drawing.

Dean gasp “my picture!”

Then it happen…

The room grew silent when a scream shot through the class. Ms. Hently looks up to see Sally crying holding her left arm close to her body and an angry look on Dean’s face with green eyes pooling with tears.

Ms. Hently could already tell what took place when she looks at the table and sees a red mark going across Dean’s picture. The red crayon still in Sally’s right hand. Ms. Hently stands up walking around the table. She crouches down in between both children while the two other teachers attend to the children refocusing them back to their drawings. 

“OK who wants to tell me what happen?” Speaking softly to both children.

“Sh- she bit me!” Pointing at Dean “the baby bit me!”

Ms. Hently place her hand over Sally’s shoulder speaking firmly. “I understand you’re upset, but we will not tolerate name calling am I clear.”

Sally tears fall down her cheeks nodding.

“Now Miranda could you get me the ice pack form our little fridge.” Ms. Hently Looks over Sally’s bite mark on her left forearm. “Dean could you please tell me what happen?”

Dean wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “She…messed up my picture” pointing to the construction paper on the table.

Timothy puts his arm around Dean “its ok De you can make another one.”

“That was very kind of you to say to Deana, thank you for being a good friend.” Ms. Hently sighs “Sally you’ve made Deana very upset by drawing on her picture she work so hard on.”

“But she bit me!” Sally cries out.

Ms. Hently holds up her hand to silence Sally. “I understand she bit you and Deana will need to find another way to express her anger.” The teacher glances over at Dean whose cheeks turn red. Returning her attention back to Sally. “She was angry with you for destroying her picture, you had no right to destroy her picture. I’ve also noticed you have not been kind to Deana since she’s been a part of our classroom. I will be speaking with your mother about your behavior towards Deana and will come up with a way to work together. Your poor behavior will not be acceptable do you understand.”

“Here Ms. Hently” Miranda hands her the ice pack.

“Thank you Miranda” she places the cool ice pack over Sally’s bite mark. The bite was visible with small teeth. “OK you and I will go to another area so you can gather yourself.” Pointing to the book area.

Stamping her foot “but-but that’s not fair, she bit me!”

Calming her voice and speaking firm looking Sally in the eyes. “yes she did, let’s keep in mind you have not been kind to Dean these past few days and she became very upset with you that her words were not enough.”

Sally squirm chewing on her bottom lip at being reminded of her poor behavior. 

Dean steps closer to Ms. Hently “sorry Sally.”

“Thank you Deana for the apology, that was very mature to take responsibility. We will also work on another way for you to use your words instead of biting.”

Dean nods, he was still in shock he actually bit her.

“You may get another paper and finish your drawing.” Ms. Hently points to the stack of white construction paper on the shelf.

Taking a deep breath Dean walks around the table to get his new paper while Ms. Hently takes Sally to the book area. Dean returns to the table wiping away the remaining tears.

“It’s ok De Ms. Hently will take care of it.” Timothy bends down to look at Dean.

Nodding “ok.”

Timothy sits with Dean while he does a new drawing. They were back to laughing and giggling a few moments later

Throughout the rest of the day Sally was quiet and stayed out of Dean’s way while they played. Dean at first was feeling bad about biting her, but it felt so good at the same time. Dean was unsure if he’ll do it again he was just glad Sally won’t bother him, for now anyway. 

The day was ending and parents were arriving to pick up their children. Dean was excited to show his daddies the drawing then it dawn on him Ms. Hently will tell them about him biting Sally today.

Dean nervously chew on his bottom lip when Cas and Sam enter the doorway.

What Dean didn’t know was Ms. Hently had called the parents earlier informing them what took place. 

Sally’s mother completely understood the situation stating Sally sometimes pushes people too far with her jealousy. She does not approve of her daughter getting bit, but was understanding these kind of things do happen. She said she’ll speak with Sally after pick up.

Sam couldn’t believe what he heard. He put the phone on speaker for Cas to hear. “I’m sorry did you say she bit someone?” Sam’s voice lace with concern.

“Yes Mr. Winchester this is typical behavior for two year olds and can happen from time to time. When they have a difficult time expressing themselves they may end up biting to let out the frustration.”

Cas not pleased with what he was hearing “is she alright? Do we need to come get her?”

“No, no please she’s fine. I just wanted to inform you what happen so when you do arrive at pick up it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Ms. Hently explain the whole situation even the part where Dean had apologies. Cas glances with a tight lip at Sam.

Sam immediately jumps in to keep Cas sane. “Thank you Ms. Hently for letting us know and we’ll be sure to talk to her about it.” They said goodbye to one another.

“Sam I am going down there, now” picking up his keys.

“Oh no, Ms. Hently said she’s fine.” Sam steps in front of Cas placing his hands on his shoulders knowing he could be toss away like paper. “Cas please m’ worried too. This isn’t like her to bite someone, but think about it…she’s starting to act more her age. That’s good right?”

Cas is quiet while looking into Sam’s hazel eyes. After what feels like forever he speaks “I suppose you are correct.” He takes a deep breath and places the keys on the table. “It’s not what I expected.”

Half smiling at the fact Cas didn’t blow him away. “I know we’ll talk to her later on and make sure she’s ok.”

Tilting his head in his usual way “I bet you it was Sally, she’s been bothersome to her lately.”

Trying not to laugh at Cas seriousness. “We’ll talk to her when we pick her up.” Sam walks away to get a cup of coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the door way both daddies were smiling looking for Dean across the room.

“There she is” Sam points her out in the book area on the small couch.

They walk over to her “hey baby.” Sam gives a smile while crouching down.

“Hey” whispers out Dean with eyes casting downward on the carpet area.

Cas bends down on one knee. “Sweetheart Ms. Hently called us earlier and told us what happen today. Are you alright?” He reaches out for her bringing her closer to him.

Looking between the two men “you’re not mad?”

Sam takes one of her small hand in his large one. “No baby we’re not mad, Ms. Hently said this kinda stuff happens.” A smile of reassurance saying they’re not upset.

“Really?” her fingers fiddle with Sam’s hand.

“Really, promise we’re not upset sweetheart.” Cas hugs her “how are you doing with what happen?”

Dean looks up at Cas “um…actually I felt bad when I did it and it felt good to do it at the same time.” Scrunching up his face “does that make sense?”

“Well you were upset for harming someone and relief when you let go of your anger. We would prefer for you not to bite when you get upset.” Cas soft blue eyes glare into green round ones.

“Yes papa it won’t happen again” snuggling closer into Cas’s chest.

“Good” he hugs her tightly “all is forgiven.”

“Come on little princess time for us to go home.” Rubbing her back as Sam stands his tall body off the floor.

Dean is starting to feel better knowing his daddies weren’t mad or that upset. He bounces his way to his cubby while they wait for him to gather his things.

Sally’s mother was talking with Ms. Hently while she sat at her cubby.

“Bye Sally” grinning wide as she pull her coat from the hook.

Sour face glares at Dean “what you so happy about? Aren’t you in trouble?”

Still smiling Dean shrugs.

Sulking more “you’re still a baby.” Grumbling as she sinks into her cubby.

“Well that maybe true, but if I were you I watch myself.” Dean clicks his teeth together a few times as he grins.

Sally’s mouth falls open with a gasp.

“Bye Sally” Dean sing songs as he takes his book bag and coat in her hands. “See you tomorrow.”

Her mouth still open Sally watches Dean leave the room with her daddies who didn’t look mad at all. She may have finally met her match.


	13. Is it too late for Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy a little after Christmas story...I celebrate as long as I can.

Chapter 13   
Is it too late for Christmas?

Dean sits on the floor in the living room with his legs crossed. A hand under his chin staring at a space on one of the walls. He sighs to himself.

Holding a book in his hand trying to read, Sam had been watching her staring at the wall for the last twenty minutes. He decided it was time to see what was going on in his little princess head. He clears his throat “baby what’s wrong?” Placing his finger on his page so not to lose his place.

Another sigh leaves Dean “umm…I was thinking this would be a great place to put a tree.” Gesturing to the empty wall space.

Sam could already see this may end up being a long conversation. He place his book mark on his page before closing it. He set it down on the table side. He needed to find out where this conversation was coming from and where it was going fast. A few weeks ago Dean had stated he didn’t want a tree or anything that goes with Christmas. 

Both men agreed to let Dean come to terms with Christmas since Sam had a feeling it must be bringing up past Christmas moments which were pretty bad. Once Sam attempted to create a nice Christmas for Dean and turned out actually good to his own surprise. 

“Come here little princess, come talk to daddy” patting the seat next to him. They wanted to celebrate Christmas, but Dean has been so iffy about it they didn’t want to push the subject. Sam needed to handle it carefully.

Turning her head she sighs again as she gets up off the floor. She walks over to the couch climbing up and crawling her way over to Sam’s lap.

Sam instantly wraps his arms around her while trying not to smile too much on how affectionate she has been. “So what’s this about a tree looking good over there?”

Fiddling with Sam’s fingers with her small hand she shrugs. “I dunno, I was just thinking it would look nice that’s all.”

Allowing her to play with his fingers he gives her time to process what she wants. He knows she struggles with verbally saying what she wants at times.

“Um…at school all the kids were talking about their trees. Miranda said they got a real tree and Jancy said her family go an archa-arta-…um a fake tree.” 

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at how cute Dean’s attempt at saying the word artificial. Dean’s been having a difficult time lately saying certain words, they assume it had to do with the downsizing. “Hmmm” as he nods his head.

More excitement in her voice she continues. “Yeah and Tim was telling me how much fun they had getting their tree and putting the decorations on it.” 

Sam listen carefully because Dean doesn’t say exactly what she wants even if she really wants something. “You know there’s still time to get a tree. Christmas isn’t for another week” wiggling his fingers in her hand.

Green round eyes finally looks up at him “really? It’s ok?” 

“Yes really” Sam kiss her forehead. “We can also get the decorations from the back room I found a few weeks ago.”

A bright smile appears on Dean’s face who throws her arms around Sam’s torso leaning into his chest. “Thank you daddy.”

Hugging back “you’re welcome” he holds onto her a little longer. “We can go now if you want?” Sam didn’t know how the Christmas would play out so he and Cas bought a few things for her anyway. He’s glad they did cause going to the stores now can be a little difficult.

Releasing Sam she jumps off “ok I’ll get my coat!” Toddling off towards the closet with the coats.

“Cas” calling out from the living room as he stands up on his long legs.

Drying his hands on a towel as he exits the kitchen “yes Sam.”

“Guess what?” Wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

Cas squints his eyes in confusion “what?”

“Oh just that our little princess wants to get a tree” smiling wide.

Placing the towel over his shoulder “really? What made her change her mind?”

Shrugging his shoulders “not really sure. She says it’s because her friends were talking about it, but I think it’s something else. She may tell us when she’s ready.”

“I suppose you are correct.” Cas tilts his head slightly “ok so what do we do to acquire a tree?” 

“Um…not sure I guess we’ll all be learning together. I know in town they have tree lots we can try there.” Sam gathers the keys and his wallet from the bowl next to the library shelf.

Pitter patter feet comes running in the room with excitement beaming carrying her coat “ready!” 

Cas looks down “let’s get your hat, gloves, and scarf. It’s a bit chilly to be outside without those things.”

“Ahh papa I can’t move with all that stuff on and daddy doesn’t wear all that stuff.” Pouting with her bottom lip sticking out.

Bending down Cas taps her bottom lip. “This little princess needs all that stuff as you say, to stay warm. It’s very cold outside and it would make me very sad if you get sick again.” He winks at her “don’t worry about daddy leave that to me.”

Bringing the smile back to her face “ok since you put it that way papa, I’ll get them.” Dean runs off for the rest of his things.

Cas stands up right grinning at Sam.

Rolling his eyes “fine I’ll get my stuff too.” He leaves in the same direction as Dean.

“Thank you Sam” smirking as he returns to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tapping his little foot to the music while in his car seat, Dean watches the snow lightly fall to the ground outside the car window. For the past few days he was going back and forth with himself about celebrating Christmas. It just never really went right while they were growing up. He wanted Sammy to have a good Christmas, but no matter how much he tried in the past something always got in the way. For instance the money they needed to save for groceries cause he was unsure if they’re father would return when he said he would and most of the time he didn’t. The cash for even a small tree would be out of their budget and gifts were usually handmade or something he was able to scrape up enough money for a small toy car.

Dean continue to tap his foot to the music as he thought over how to deal with the idea of Christmas. It was nothing like Thanksgiving to him that was easy its food and family. He wanted Christmas to be fun for all of them not just for him. It’s true the kids at school were talking about their trees, but what got him was how happy they seem when they were telling everyone how they decorated their trees with their family. The friends at school were more excited about the tree then the gifts. Reminding Dean that was the best part spending time with your family even if it didn’t work out so well in the past. 

He always had Sammy to spend Christmas with, always. He had to admit to himself that now he gets to spend time with the two people he really loved his papa and daddy. The thought of them brings a smile to his little face. 

They pull into an empty space in front of the tree lot. Sam turns off the engine “we’re here.”

Once everyone is out of the car Dean holds Cas’s hand while his little small boots crunch the snow underneath his feet.

“How about this one” Cas points out a four foot size. He looks closer touching the pine needles.

Dean looks the tree up and down “nah it needs to be bigger.”

Raising an eyebrow “bigger? How much bigger?” Cas peers down at his little princess.

Shrugging his small shoulders. “Um…just bigger, I’ll know when I see it.”

Chuckling “ok lead the way” Cas hand gestures out.

They walk for a little bit going from tree to tree giving each one an inspection. The lot was busy with families looking for the right tree. They had small booths shape into cottages throughout the lot serving hot chocolate and candy canes. They even had a Santa Clause taking pictures with the children. The lights hung above the lot with a few them twinkling like little stars.

“Ooh I found it!” Dean yells out to his daddies who were only a foot away.

Sam looks the tree over and sees it’s a couple inches taller than him. Scratching his chin “wow it’s big alright, little princess I believe you did find the right one.”

Clapping his little glove hands together “I know isn’t it great!”

Cas wide blue eyes stare at the enormous tree. “It’s most definitely big as you say…how would we get this home? Should I…” gesturing with his hands to make it disappear and reappear in the bunker. 

Sam immediately place his hands over Cas’s hands, looking around to see if anyone notice. “Nooo…we’ll do like everyone else, we’ll let the vendor wrap it up. I also brought a blanket so the car won’t get scratch.”

“Oh” with raised eyebrows “that would be appropriate.” 

“Can we get it?! Can we!” Jumping up and down on the soft snow.

“Yes sweetheart we can get it” Cas takes her hand smiling.

Sam walks over to one of the vendors about their tree choice. The vendor informs him it’ll be about ten to twenty minutes to get the tree wrap due to the number of people. Vendor was very kind and suggested to him about visiting the Santa village and will be called when they were done. Sam thank him and return to his waiting family.

“Ok it will be ready shortly the vendor recommended to check out their little Santa village while we wait for our names to be called.” 

The little Santa village was nicely done with five little cottages. Each cottage had different things you could do or purchases such as ornaments, lights, hats, and a few toys.

A young man dress as an elf approach them as they were looking around. “Well hello there, would your little one like a picture with Santa?” grinning from ear to ear.

Before Sam could answer a small voice intervenes. “No way, that’s just creepy.”

Both men were not shock with Dean’s answer, he never cared for Santa. This is one thing they knew Dean would be adamant about not doing regardless if it’s associated with Christmas and both men were ok with it.

The young man crouch down still with a grin on his face. “Oh are you sure? I happen to know the big guy. He would love to speak with all the boys and girls.”

Scowling at the young man “I bet he would, but I ain’t doing it.”

Sam speaks up “sorry she’s not real big on the Santa thing.” Reaching down for Dean and lifting her into his arms.

The young man stands up still with his smile. “It’s ok, if you change your mind he’ll be at the last cottages” waving at them as he skips down the path.

“Come on let’s see what else they have” Sam pats Dean on the back. “How about some hot chocolate?”

That put a smile back on Dean’s face “yea!”

They walk to the different cottages drinking their hot chocolate. Cas had put Dean’s drink into his Sippy cup so it wouldn’t spill over. They pick up some items showing one another what they found. Eventually their names were called reminding them their tree was ready for pick up.

The drive home was peaceful. They stop to pick up Chinese food since they knew it will take time to get the tree up and decorated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean watch with excitement as the two men carries the large tree to the living room.

Sam use his knife to cut the wrap off around the tree once it was placed in the stand. The tree pops open exposing its full glory of greenery.

“Whoa! That’s awesome!” Bouncing up and down on his tiny feet.

Smiling himself at the beauty of the tree. “Yes, sweetheart you selected a good one” Cas touches the greenery lightly.

“I’ll be right back with the ornaments and lights” Sam thumbs a gesture behind him. “Why don’t you guys get stuff ready for dinner, we could eat it at the coffee table.”

Green eyes dances with ideas of fun. “I’ll get the plates and cups!” Running off towards the kitchen after her las words came out her mouth.

“I’ll help her” Cas glances over to Sam before following the little one’s direction. 

Dean comes back toddling to the living room with hands full of napkins and utensils. Cas right behind her with plates and cups. They were setting up the coffee table when Sam return with two large boxes of ornaments, lights, and other decorations.

Sam places both boxes on the floor “here we go.” He opens the lids off the boxes. “Now I’ve already checked for broken lights and ornaments so it’s safe to dig in.”

Dean quickly pulls out the ornaments laying them carefully on the couch. Viewing each one to see which one he will start with. 

There were several different styles of ornaments of green, reds, and gold. Some ornaments were round decorated with glitter, there were snowflakes, a few vehicles, people posed in different activities such as skating. 

Sam wraps the lights around the tree while Cas follows behind with the gold garland. Dean carries each ornament with the hooks already attach thanks to Sam. He carefully places them on the tree, giving a lot of thought where each one should hang.

Sam and Cas help with the top half of the tree. Every so often their little princess would give directions where the ornaments should hang. “No daddy there” pointing up high.

Sam looks over at her moving the ornament in the directions of her finger “here? Right here?”

“Yeah there” she leave to get another ornament. Both men laugh of their little boss which they love how particular she is about decorating the tree. Before long all the ornaments are out of the boxes and on to the tree.

Cas hands Dean one more item “sweetheart why don’t you put this one on.” 

Green eyes light up reaching for the gold large glitter star “ok.”

“Here let daddy help you.” Sam lifts her by her waist over to the top of the tree.

Setting the gold glitter star on the top carefully angling it just right. “Got it!”

Sam pulls her into his arms giving a kiss to her cheek. “Great job baby, it looks good.”

“Ready?” Cas holds up the plug.

Both nod their heads with smiles.

Cas plugs the light in and the tree seem to glow allowing the ornaments to shine.

“Wow” Dean whispers out with a sparkle of the light reflecting off his eyes.

“It came out amazing, we did a great job” Sam hugs her tightly.

“Yes it came out wonderful” smiling at the excitement his little princess has on her face. “Let’s eat I’ve kept the food warm in the oven, I’ll go retrieve it.” Cas leaves the room returning shortly with a tray of their Chinese food.

They sit on pillows on the floor eating while talking about their favorite ornaments and if they needed more.

“No it’s perfect the way it is” taking a bite of her sesame chicken. 

Dipping his egg roll into duck sauce. “Hmm I think you’re absolutely right” Sam winks at her.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin “it does look lovely. You did an excellent job with the placement of the ornaments.” Cas place his napkin in the table.

“Thank you” her squeaky voice lets out. Twirling the spoon in the rice “could we…could we do gifts for Christmas? I know I’ve been funny about the Christmas thing.”

Both men look at one another then over to her. They wanted to do gifts so badly and they were hoping she would change her mind. They had even bought a few gifts already and hidden them in their rooms. The men school their faces before continuing the conversation. 

Sam speaks first “I think that would be a great idea.”

Cas chimes in “I agree.”

Shoulders relaxing a bit more of them being ok with the sudden change of Christmas “great.” Dean had a few ideas for the gifts he wants to give his daddies to show them how much he appreciate them and love them. Smiling he scoops up some rice “awesome” taking a bite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Dean was lying in bed. His little body was all jumpy with ideas of gifts he would like to give his daddies. He finally threw the covers off sliding down the side of his bed. Peeking out the hallway for any sighs of anyone over five feet tall. No daddies in sight, he makes his way down the hall. Stepping one foot at a time descending the stair case. He made his way to the living room in front of the great big tree with its lights still glowing. 

Dean sits down in front of the tree with awe. Just watching the lights twinkle making the ornaments shine. ‘This is definitely better’ he tells himself. ‘I can’t believe a tree could look like this.’ He watches as the lights continue to twinkle.

Cas sees her when he comes down the stair, quietly watching at how happy she is with the tree. It made his heart swell with joy.

Sam walks in noticing Cas standing near the living room. He gets closer “wha-“

Cas puts his finger to his mouth “shh” then points to the direction he’s watching.

A soft smile crawls across his face. “She’s so happy Cas” he whispers without taking his eyes off her.

Both men quietly walk into the living room sitting down on either side of her just watching the tree twinkle with lights.

Dean peers up to his left then his right smiling ‘awesome’ he tells himself. Takes their hands into his own little ones.

The men eyes glance over to her with smiles of their own. They wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

They sit in front of the tree watching the lights dance around until their little princess falls asleep.

Cas gives her a kiss to her forehead before Sam lifts her in his arms, carrying her to her bed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas was here before they knew it. The days flew by quickly, they each secretly wrap their gifts so the others won’t see what they were going to receive. 

Dean needed help with two of his gifts so he request Uncle Crowley who was happy to spend the day with his little squirrel. They made a full day of shopping, lunch, and their secret pedicures. Others have trouble believing Crowley will do just about anything for Dean especially since the shrinkage. He still plays the king of hell role, but is a loving teddy bear when it comes to his little squirrel.

The night stars were up high in the sky on Christmas Eve and Dean couldn’t sleep any longer. He knows it’s only five in the morning, but it’s Christmas! He throws the covers off and slides down the side of the bed. His little feet runs quickly as they could take him into Sam’s room where he is sleeping on his stomach lightly snoring.

Climbing up the side of the bed “daddy! Daddy!” Pushing on his back get up its Christmas!”

Sam laughs into his pillow it’s such a Dean method of waking him up. “Ok, ok m’up” he sits up yawning while his hand runs through his messy hair. Sam grabs her by the waist hoisting her up with him off the bed causing her to giggle. “Let’s go brush so daddy can wake up some more.”

Dean quickly brush his teeth, he couldn’t wait to get down stairs. He just love looking at the tree, he watched it all week. He still was in awe of it.

“Done?” Sam ask wiping a towel over his face.

Dean rinses one last time “yup!” Smiling showing his newly clean teeth.

“Ok let’s get going” Sam lifts her to his hip. As they descend down the stairs Sam sniffs the air “mmm smells like papa made coffee.” Cas was waiting in the living room with a cup of coffee for Sam. Taking it with gratitude “oh thank you” he took a small sip of the hot coffee.

Dean peers into Sam’s cup licking his lips “can I have some?” Giving her best puppy eyes.

“No” both men said simultaneously. 

“Aww man” trying to pout.

“Here sweetheart I made you hot chocolate with lots of mini marshmallows.” Cas lifts up her small cup for her to see.

Her green eyes sparkle with gleam “mmm hot chocolate.”

Sam sets her down on the floor taking a seat on the couch.

Cas place her hot chocolate at the coffee table along with some toast with cinnamon and sugar on top. He knows it’s a little sugary for breakfast, but today was Christmas.

Dean takes a few bites of his toast “ok can we open gifts now, please.”

“Yes go ahead” Sam takes another sip of his coffee then sets it down at the coffee table. 

Cas finds a seat on the couch near Sam.

They watch Dean dig into his gifts with gusto. Oohs and awws as she shows them the gifts she got. Aunt Jody and Aunt Charlie sent their gifts through the mail. Charlie sent her very own game system with a few games. Jody got her clothes along with new boots. Uncle Crowley gave her a Batman rag doll, stating every child needs a friend to drag around. He also got her a few outfits. Dean was extremely happy with the gifts.

Cas and Sam gave her clothes and shoes. They went a little over board with gifts they couldn’t help themselves. She also received cars with a track for racing, building blocks, new bath toys, a few action figures, a tricycle with a helmet, and a remote control car for toddlers so she can control with ease.

‘I can’t believe this these guys went all out. They got me everything even stuff I didn’t think of.’ He tells himself as he smiles happily. “Thank you daddy and papa.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart” Cas was pleased about the gifts, she really seem to be enjoying them. 

“Yeah you’re welcome baby, glad you like them.” Picking up his coffee taking another sip “Cas I got you something too.” He place his cup down and gets up reaching behind the tree for a medium size box wrapped in silver with a red bow.

Smiling back “I got you something too.” Gets up and pulls out a medium box with green stripes wrapping paper with a red bow. “Here I hope you like it” he hands it over to Sam. Cas takes his seat where his gift waits for him.

“What you get!” Jumping up and down with joy bubbling over of what they could have possibly got each other.

They open their gifts at the same time both gasping at their gifts they just received. 

“Ooh” green eyes open wide “that’s awesome!” she tells them both.

Cas opens his box, inside was the latest Vitamix blender and a new cook book. The note attached said ‘For the cook who could always use more gadgets.’ Smiling wide “thank you Sam, it will be use daily.”

“You’re Welcome I saw you eyeing one in the store.” Sam opens his box, inside was a high tech laptop. “Oh man thanks Cas. It’s exactly what I wanted.”

Shyly smiling “you’re welcome, Charlie help me pick it out.” 

“Ok, ok my turn to give gifts!” Bouncing over to the tree getting the remaining last four small gifts out from under the tree. Two were wrapped in blue paper with a green bow and the other two were wrapped in green paper with blue bow. She hands Sam the green ones and Cas the blue ones.

Her daddies stare at their gifts then back at her. She encourages them to open the gifts “come on open them.” Pushing the boxes closer to them “open the big ones first then the small ones.”

Both men obey smiling at their gifts. They rip open the paper until the box is expose and remove the lid. Both men stare at the item inside the box without uttering a word.

Dean now becomes unsure if the gift he picked was good enough. “Do you like it?” He whispers out.

Cas looks up with eyes pooling with tears “it’s beautiful sweetheart, I love it.”

Sam wipes away his tears with the back of his hand, clearing his throat. He was touch by the gift “yes baby I love it…it’s amazing.”

The smile returns back on Dean’s face “oh good cause Uncle Crowley help me get it made. You really like it?”

Both men nodding wiping away the remaining tears falling down their cheeks.

“Most definitely” Cas takes the gift out of the box. His fingers runs across the silver picture frame with a picture of him and his little princess sitting on a blanket at the park smiling. The words engrave on the bottom of the frame ‘Me and my papa.’

Sam holds up his silver picture frame of him crouch down behind his little princess by the lake feeding the ducks smiling. The engrave words ‘Me and my daddy.’

“You got one more to open daddy and papa” pointing to their small boxes.

“Ok, ok” Sam places the frame on the coffee table and opens his small box. Inside contain a leather braided necklace holding two green glass beads with three silver rings on either side of each beads. “Wow I love it, thank you” he places it over his head and around his neck.

Cas pulls his out of the small box he also had a leather braided necklace holding two blue glass beads with three silver rings on either side of each beads. Cas places his on as well “it’s perfect, thank you.”

Beaming with pride “I made it myself, Uncle Crowley help me tie the knots on the ends, but I did everything else.” She jumps up into both men arms who didn’t hesitate to catch her into a hug of three. “Thank you daddy and papa this was the best Christmas.” 

The men hold on a little longer cherishing the moment until she becomes squirmy. “Ok I want to ride my tricycle!”

Laughing they release her where she runs over to her new shiny red tricycle. They watch her ride around the room with their hearts fill with happiness, they didn’t expect they could have. It definitely wasn’t too late for Christmas.

“Look at me!” as she rings the bell on the handle riding pass them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had enjoyed the story we have one chapter left and will be out this weekend.


	14. Could this be the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to apologize for the late update. The original plan was for last Sunday. My little one needed my undivided attention so we had family time. This contains roller coaster of emotions please proceed with caution.  
> I want to thank everyone for kudos and comments.

Chapter 14  
Could this be the end?

Dean plays in the living room with his new toys sprawled out on the floor. He was so involved in his adventure play he didn’t hear Cas call him.

Cas walks closer to the coffee table. Kneeling down to see Dean is playing under it “sweetheart.”

Drawing with his crayons Dean looks up at his name being called. “Oh hey papa” smiling wide.

Chuckling “sweetheart did you still want to help make the pizza for tonight fun dinner?”

Gasping “pizza! Yeah I forgot.” Dean looks around the living room of his creative little areas he has claimed with his toys. He really didn’t notice how involve he was until Cas was calling him. They had plan on staying in tonight making pizzas for dinner. Watch some movies before the ball drops later tonight.

“Here I’ll help you clean up so daddy doesn’t step on another toy.” Smirking when he remember a few of the words Sam let slip out.

Dean covers his mouth with giggles “that was funny when daddy said F-“

Holding up his finger shaking it side to side. “Don’t repeat daddy’s naughty word” he says with no anger in his voice.

Still giggling “it was still funny.” He crawls out from under the coffee table.

They work quickly putting Dean’s toys away in the bins and back on the shelf they had added into the living room. More than once they found themselves dragging the toys from her bedroom to the living room and back to her room. It ended up easier to have access to her toys if they utilize one of the shelf unit from the storage room. Sam cleaned it up and set up baskets to hold the toys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen Cas has four small size pizza doughs on the counter waiting to be filled with different delicious toppings. 

Cas already has a high step stool for Dean to stand on. She was only allow to use it if he or Sam was with her. For most of the time it was put away for her safety because they know she could get into trouble all on her own.

“So where should we start?” Cas pulls a few bowls closer eyeing the toppings. The different bowls were fill with pepperoni, red onions, black olives, mushrooms, cut up chicken, and sausage. Three different types of sauces such as tomato sauce, pesto, and BBQ.

Dean licks his lips “ooh let’s do BBQ!” Reaching for the spoon in the sauce.

“BBQ it shall be” smiling when he kiss her forehead.

For most of the day Dean’s been enjoying his daddies cuddles and kisses, but something was nagging at him. He felt like he was forgetting something, but couldn’t remember what it was. He just push the thoughts to the back of his mind. 

Sam walks in as they finish putting toppings onto the last pizza with pesto, black olives, red onions, and some chicken. “Mmmm that looks good baby” as he kiss the top of her head. 

She puts slice black olives on her finger wiggling it towards Sam while giggling. 

Smiling “ooh floating olives my favorite.” He gently bites it off her finger “thank you baby” as he chews it. 

Dean giggles “we made different ones! Mmm can’t wait for the BBQ one” rubbing his small belly.

Raising his eye brows “BBQ? Really?” 

Nodding “yup! Can’t wait it’s gonna be good.”

Cas cleans off the counter with a cloth, all four pizzas are in the oven. “Yes she had seen it on one of the cooking shows the other day.”

“Well if you made it I’m sure it’ll be great” poking her sides.

Squirming “dadddeeee s-stop” trying to keep from laughing.

Sam lifts her off the stool placing her onto the floor. He hands her the napkins “here make yourself useful put these on the coffee table” giving a light tap on her bottom.

Giggling with the napkins she hops out of the kitchen dropping a few along the way.

Rolling his eyes Sam closes the stool and puts it away in the nearby closet in the kitchen. He gets the plates, cups, and more napkins. “I’ll follow the trail of napkins in case I forget my way to the living room” laughing as he gesture the door way.

Cas shoos him away “I’ll let you know when the pizzas will be ready.”

The three sit on pillows around the coffee table. They have four different pizzas, chips, beer for Sam, soda for Cas, and juice for Dean laid out before them. Sam puts on the movie while taking a bite of his pizza. Dean laughs at what he considers funny and the men laugh cause they love how childlike Dean has become.

After the movie they play Candy land. Helping Dean at times with the counting or naming the colors. They have notice lately Dean’s been forgetting those little things, but believe it may be part of the downsizing.

“Oh, oh papa’s stuck in the fudge!” Laughing when Cas’s piece stops on it.

Exaggerating his frown “what shall I ever do?” Cas raises his eyebrows “I know, I can eat my way out with some ice cream.”

Wide green eyes sparkle with interest “Ice cream with sprinkles?”

Both men laugh how simple it is to make her happy.

“Yes I’ll get the ice cream if you and daddy clean up.” 

“Ok, don’t forget the sprinkles “as Dean collects the cards.

Chuckling as he walks away to the kitchen “I won’t.”

Sam hands her more cards “here baby.” He folds up the board placing it in the box.

Dean is excited his daddies told him earlier he could stay up late to watch the ball fall. He rarely get to stay up pass eight so he was looking forward to the late night fun. He’s already took his bath has on his pj’s so he wouldn’t miss a thing. 

Cas return with three bowls fill with ice cream and sprinkles.

They eat as they decide what movie to watch next. A half hour into the movie their bowls were empty resting on the coffee table, cuddling on the couch. The movie Croods still playing when the men heard a soft snore coming from Sam’s chest. Dean didn’t make it pass 9:15.

Sam runs his hand through her loose curls. “Well so much for staying up late.”

“I’m surprise she made it this long” pointing to the clock on the wall.

Sam sits with her on his lap until the ball drops. He softly whispers “happy new year baby.” Placing a kiss to her forehead. “Happy new year Cas.”

“Happy new Sam and happy new year sweetheart” with a gravel voice. He leans over gives a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll take her to bed now.” Sam stands up gently lifting Dean with him.

“I’ll clean up” Cas stands up gathering the bowls and cups.

The bunker was quiet Dean slowly walks down the hall calling out “daddy? Papa?” He comes to a door with light shining underneath it. Dean pushes the door open when a bright light blinds him causing him to cover his eyes with his arm. The light dies down he blinks a few times bringing his vision into focus. ‘What the hell?’ He tells himself as he sees he is no longer in the bunker. Dean slowly recognizes the room “it’s the place where it all started” he whispers out. Desperately looking around for his daddies he calls out again “papa? Daddy?” Where are you?” no sound returns.

Dean steps closer to the middle of the room looking around his surroundings.

“Hello little one” Mahalia speaks out softly. 

Jumps to the voice, quickly turns around “who are you?” 

“It is I Mahalia little one. It’s time for us to talk.” Kneeling down to Dean’s level.

“Wh-why…I don’t want to” quivering voice lets out with tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Oh little one, please do not be frighten I promise you will not be harm.” She looks into Dean’s eyes “remember you need to return to this place where it all began. You need to come on the eve of the New Year.” 

Dean shakes his “no…nooo I don’t want to!” Tears flowing faster down his cheeks “pl-please don’t make me!”

Mahalia’s eyes sadden “Dean I promise no harm will come to you, but you must come to the place where it all began.” Holding her hand out to him.

Slowly he walks towards Mahalia with tears flowing down taking her hand.

“Please little one come and see me.” Mahalia reaches up with her other hand wiping away the tears. “I will be here waiting for you little one.”

Dean leans into her hand and nods.

A gentle smile crosses her face whispering “wake up little one.”

Dean eyes flicker open breathing hard he can see he’s back home in his room. Tears spilling over with sobs of cries he hears footsteps running into his room. 

He feels large hands lift him out the bed cradling him to their chest. The familiar gravel voice brings comfort “shh sweetheart papa’s got you.” Cas bounces her softly “it’s just a nightmare, you’re ok. Daddy is here too.”

Overwhelm with emotions all Dean could do is cry.

Cas concern eyes glance over to Sam. He doesn’t understand for the sudden nightmare. Since Dean has been downsize the nightmares haven’t shown nor have Dean mention having them. 

“Please talk to us baby” Sam rubs small circles on her back while Cas holds her.

Dean continue to cry he couldn’t find any words yet all that comes out are sobs and tears.

Cas and Sam take turns holding Dean in their arms through most of the night. Reassuring her they were there and they love her. They couldn’t get Dean to speak all they receive was more crying follow by more tears. They patiently wait for her to be ready to talk about whatever had gotten her so upset. 

Both men sat with their backs to the head board at four in the morning. Dean finally stops crying with her head buried into Sam’s neck. She hiccups as she tells them about the dream and what happen at the park. They sit quietly allowing Dean time to finish. 

“It’s ok baby we’ll figure this out.” Sam tries to lift her head, but she buries herself further into him. Taking a deep breath he holds her tighter until she finally falls asleep hiccupping.

“She’s asleep” Cas softly touches her wet cheek. 

Swallowing hard holding back his own emotions. “Cas what does this all mean?”

Searching for words to comfort Sam, but finding it difficult. “I don’t know Sam, I don’t know” he sighs with his own battle of emotions. 

“I can’t lose her Cas…I can’t” sniffling quietly.

“Sam we’ll do this together” Cas place his hand on Sam’s arm. He wasn’t ready to loser her either. 

They stayed on Dean’s bed listening to their little princess breathing finally even out. 

The sun rises up when Sam breaks the silence. He rubs his hand over his face “um…I think we need…we need to make breakfast.”

Cas turns his head towards Sam with confusion. “Make breakfast? Sam I don’t think this is the time for breakfast.” Trying hard not to raise his voice.

Giving Cas a firm stare “we are going to make breakfast. We are going to treat this just like any other day. I don’t care about what happens later, but right now we’re going to make breakfast.” Holding back his tears from spilling over.

Nodding “you are right Sam breakfast, we need to make breakfast.” He understands Sam needs to continue as normal until they could come up with a plan that can bring back control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their sleepy little princess wakes up with worry across her face. They were gentle talking with Dean about his dream, but he stays quiet not wanting to deal with it yet.

During breakfast Dean rarely ate any of his pancakes with bacon. One of his favorite meals left untouched except for the few stabs he makes with his forks into the pancake. Lunch didn’t go as well either he only took a few bites of his cheese noodles.

They secretly research as much as they could, but found nothing on the lady Dean had described. Cas and Sam didn’t know what to really say or do so they did what daddies do best. They loved on her with kisses, cuddles, and telling her how much they love her. 

Their little princess small smile return to her face which brought a smile to theirs.

“Are we ready to get going?” Sam lifts Dean into his arms “we have a few hours drive and we need to get back cause papa made lasagna for dinner.” Smiling the best he could. Sam was feeling nervous, but remember to hide his emotions to not make Dean worry any more than necessary.

Dean slowly nod allowing Sam to help him put on his coat and zip it up.

Cas glance over at Sam with his own worries of concern. They silently communicate with just looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to the house Dean falls asleep in his car seat. The lack of sleep last night he could barely keep his eye lids open. He was so worried most of the day he couldn’t eat no matter what daddy or papa made for him he just couldn’t eat. Mahalia had told him they were just going to talk, but he knows from experience that doesn’t always end well. He prepared himself by having Sam bring his adult Dean clothes. He didn’t know for sure if they were needed he just had a feeling it may be needed, maybe.

Sam just nodded with sad eyes as he pack Dean’s adult clothes into a duffle bag with shoes earlier that day.

Cas didn’t know what to do so before leaving he had pack snacks of pretzels, goldfish, and juice since Dean didn’t eat much. He wanted to have something in case she got hungry later.

Dean wakes up a half hour before arriving at the house. The sun was already setting down glowing colors of red and orange. Taking a deep breath when he sees the house as they pull into the long driveway. 

Sam parks the car removing the keys, he sighs before opening his door. He heads for the trunk to retrieve the duffle bag of clothes.

Cas helps Dean out of his car seat unbuckling the clasp. He pulls Dean into his arms hugging her a little more then usual.

Sam closes the trunk carrying the duffle bag over his shoulder. He walks up to Cas and Dean “um…before we go in I gotta say something.” He swallows hard “I want…I want you to know no matter what happens in there we love you. Do you understand, we love you.” He wraps his arms around them. 

Cas chimes in “we love you very much.” 

Dean nods “love you too daddy and papa.”

After a few moments pass they eventually release one another. Slowly they climb the steps leading up to the house. 

The house looks the same as they had left it months ago. The lights were on and the door was unlock.

They step into the house with caution. Taking in their surroundings the closer they walk towards the room Sam had found his little princess standing. He holds back for a second before proceeding closer to the room. 

Standing in the door way of the room Dean taps Cas’s on the shoulder. “You can let me down now.”

Cas stiffen for a second at the thought of releasing her in this place. He didn’t have words to say no,so he lower her to the floor.

“I think m’ supposed to go in there by myself.” Looking up at his daddies.

Sam licks his lips nervously not confident of allowing her in there alone. “Are you sure?” 

Nodding “yeah m’ sure.”

Clearing his throat “ok I’ll put the duffle bag inside” he walks pass Dean. He places the bag just inside the room and returns to where Cas is standing.

Taking a deep breath Dean hugs both daddies legs together “love you guys.” Releasing quickly to head into the room. He waves when the doors slide together by themselves. 

Cas and Sam immediately run to the door trying to open it. “Are you ok sweetheart” Cas calls out. He tries to transport in, but something keeps blocking him from doing so.

“Yeah I think so papa, m’ok.”

“Baby if anything goes scary you call out for us ok.” Sam leans his forehead to the close door trying to keep his voice from quivering.

Dean looks around, there was only one light in the room “m’ok daddy.” He walks to the duffle bag and pulls out the item he touch so long ago.

Chewing on his bottom lip he looks over to the table where it once sat. Dean holds it close to him as he walks up the table. Lifting up on his toes he places the item on the table edge and push it towards the center as much as he could with his tiny fingers.

The light in the room dims down and the only light is coming from the center of the room. Dean turns around until his eyes land on Mahalia who is sitting on a blanket on the floor. The blanket is set with a porcelain tea set.

“Hello Dean” smiling softly from the blanket.

Eyes wondering around to see if anything or anyone else is in the room with them. Dean keeps himself at the table debating to move forward.

Patting the space in front of her “please come sit. You need not to worry, it’s just us.”

Finally trusting his feet to move without wobbling he walks slowly to the blanket on the floor. Dean keeps his eyes on Mahalia until he settles himself on the floor.

“How was your trip Dean? Are you hungry?” Mahalia pushes a small plate stack with shortbread cookies. “Would you like one?”

Dean shakes his head no.

Smiling warmly “alright I see you want to get on with the how’s and why’s.” Folding her hands onto her lap. “You ask and I will answer what I can.”

Sighing with a heavy huff “Ok…um why m’ little? Why m’ a girl? Why do all this? What’s the reason? Wh-“

Mahalia holds up her hand “take a breath little one. There is no rush we will talk as long as you need.”

Taking her advice he takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. “Um…ok what can you tell me?”

Mahalia sits up “alright let’s start with the beginning. You were chosen to be change into a small child. We’ve been watching you and your brother for a very long time. You both have done a tremendous work keeping the world balance.”

Raising an eyebrow “keep balance? Lady I don’ know if you notice we set off a number of things that definitely did not balance anything.”

Chuckling lightly “your fun to speak with. Yes you may have done somethings to offset the world, but you both fought very hard with limited resources available to you. The both of you always put the life of others before your very own.” 

“So why did I get to be little and not my brother?”

“The change from adult to a child has always been meant for you. Your brother has been given another task that only he could do.” Mahalia picks up her tea cup taking a sip then places the cup back down. “You see Dean we had made it so you could arrive at this house for the purpose of you touching that item.” Pointing behind Dean.

“What if my brother would have touched it? How did you know we would even come here?” Leaning closer with curiosity.

“If your brother would have touched the item nothing would have taken place because it was always meant for you. Eventually your hunting would have brought you here…it was a matter of time.”

Confusion crosses his face “like…um destiny? I don’t believe in destiny.”

“Something like that, but not quite. See you had to grow up very quickly and had very little time to enjoy any of it. You have a life that you so graciously gave up so many times over. It’s time for you Dean Winchester to have a new life one that will help you understand and see what you’ll be fighting for.”

“Um…m’not sure I follow, what does that mean?”

Clearing her throat “the item you touch does two things. It’s design to give you what was once forcibly lost to you.” 

Dean listen quietly thinking over the words before speaking. “Hmm…so it gave me back my childhood by turning me into a kid. Ok, ok so why did it turn me into a girl?”

“Sorry little one that part was all you” raising her hands in surrender.

Raise eyebrows in surprise “what?!”

Mahalia place her loose curl behind her own ear. “See the device is set up in two parts. One it gives you what you have lost and two it creates what is needed to accept the first gift.”

“What…how?” Getting just a little louder.

Speaking calmly “little one had the device turned you into a small boy you would have been the same Dean Winchester. You would have been the same only smaller, you would have continue to shut the world out. Taking on the same responsibilities even at a young age with the words ‘I’m fine’. You would never had allow Sam and Castiel to care for you the way it was meant to be. You would have carry on as if the change had never taken place.” She tilts her head slightly “Dean by changing into a girl you gave yourself permission to express your wants and needs.”

Mahalia reaches her hand onto Dean’s small hand. “You had allow yourself to have emotions to be loved, cry, happy, sad at times, and most of all you let yourself to be taken care of.” Ducking down smiling gently to see Dean’s eyes “you gave yourself permission to be loved.”

Dean’s green eyes pool with tears. He thought over Mahalia’s words carefully. She was right he did allow others into his deepest part of his heart and he was actually ok with that.

Mahalia speaks softly “Your brother’s deepest desire was to take care you, to show you how much he appreciates you. It had been difficult since you would not allow it.”

Tears flows down his cheeks, he knows Sam was always trying to get him to talk. Always saying he loves him. Dean wants to kick himself for thinking it was all chick flick moments because he thought it would make him look week. He sees now how wrong he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the doors Sam paces the floor while Cas leans his back against the wall. Both wearing worry and concerns on their faces.

“What’s going on in there Cas?” wringing his hands together.

“I do not know, I can’t hear anything. I sense she’s in there and she’s not hurt.”

Tears filling his eyes looking over to his friend. “Cas what if it all changes? What if-“taking deep breathes “what if she’s gone?” Tears flowing down faster off his face follow with sobs. He knees buckle “I can’t Cas…I can’t!”

Cas rushes to him before he falls cradling the tall man into a deep hug. He didn’t have words that could soothe the possibility of losing their little princess. He holds his friend tighter with his own emotions escaping through tears. “I know…I know” he whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the room Mahalia holds Dean’s small hand in hers. “Little one we’ve come to the part where I need to ask you to make a decision.”

Dean wipes away his tears “um…a decision? What kind of decision?”

Softly sighing “Dean Winchester the time has come for you to decide who you want to be.”

“I have to decide what?” Looking up with confusion.

“It’s time Dean Winchester for you to decide. Would you like to continue to stay this way enjoying the new life with two daddies who will care for you or will you choose your old life? Which will it be?”

Chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. “What should I do?” He whispers out.

Mahalia squeezes Dean’s hand. “This decision must be yours alone to make. The future will go on as is.”

Bottom lip starts to tremble “I don’t know…I can’t…” Dean takes deep breathes to calm himself “papa and daddy will be so sad if I leave.” 

Mahalia place her hand under Dean’s chin lifting it up to meet his eyes. “Little one you have to make this decision of your own desire. You cannot base it off your papa’s or daddy’s needs and wants. Please understand this new life we offer is about you. There is a great future, but it is yours alone to decide what it will be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the doors Cas and Sam wipes their tears away. 

“Cas no matter what happens we’ll support Dean. No matter what” sniffling while he runs his hand through his hair. 

Nodding he clears his throat “yes…yes I agree.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure Dean?” Asking with concern.

“Yes it’s…it’s what I want” nervously licking his lip.

“Dean please understand once this is done I cannot change back your true desire.”

Small nod “yes I understand…m’ ready.”

Acknowledging Dean’s decision “if you are sure then it will be done.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean opens the doors revealing his choice to Sam and Cas. A figure over six feet tall stands in the doorway. He slowly walks towards the two men unsure of how they will greet him. 

Sam immediately reaches out and pulls Dean into a tight hug. 

Dean hesitates then reaches around Sam hugging back. Tears fall down his face quietly, he’s relieve they still want him.

Cas wraps his arms around both brothers, sighing heavy.

The two men agreed not to mention their little princess if Dean was to return to himself. They didn’t want to wavier his decision since Dean will always think of others before himself. Both men just wanted Dean to be happy no matter how much they were hurting.

The men pull away from one another slowly unsure what to really say.

Cas looks down and sees Dean’s shoes are untied. He rubs his hand against his chin “Here let me help.” He bends down grabbing the shoes laces.

Dean glances down, he didn’t know what to say so he just nod.

Clearing his throat “um…I’ll get the duffle bag.” He walks to the doors reaching down to retrieve the bag. Seeing it’s still open he bends down to zip it when he freezes for a moment. He could see the small clothing inside that once belong to his little princess. He touches the outfit blinking away fresh tears he quietly closes the zipper. He gathers himself before turning himself around.

“Thanks pa-I mean Cas” in a low voice.

It hurt for moment when he realize he will no longer be called papa. He nods as he stands up.

Outside at the car Sam digs into his pocket pulling out the keys. He extends his hand offering it to Dean. 

Dean shakes his head as he goes to the back seat. He gets in sitting next to his car seat. Finger tips lightly glide over the buckles of his once use small seat.

Cas holds himself still trying hard not to help Dean settle in the back by buckling his seatbelt.

Sam swallows hard and gets into the driver seat. 

The ride back to the bunker was quiet with only the music playing on low with no specific station. The men didn’t know what to say to one another so the silence was a welcome one.

They arrive home late the evening walking in with non-smiling faces.

Dean cast his eyes to the floor “um…m’ gonna go to my room. If that’s ok?” 

“Yeah…we’ll be downstairs if you need us.” Sam nervously scratch the back of his head. 

Cas gently smiles “I’ll go put dinner in the oven, I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” 

Dean walks down the hall towards his room. He mindless brings himself to the threshold of his little princess room. Taking a deep breath he steps into the room slowly looking at all what once was his. He sits on the bed taking in the view remember how safe it feels in here.

Dean reaches under his pillow pulling out his batman blanket. He brings the blanket to his cheek feeling the softness. Allowing himself to have a small smile as the blanket reminds him of papa and daddy. A tear makes its way down his face remembering how important they are to him. He toes off his shoes and scoots back against the headboard. 

He reaches over to the night stand that is holding a brown leather photo album. He doesn’t recognize the album as he runs his finger along the edge of it.

Dean opens the book, the first page which holds the words… Brother/Friend one in the same. He continues to turn the pages. There was a picture of himself when he was about three or four holding baby Sam in his arms. The picture brings a smile on his face thinking how small Sam use to be. 

There were other pictures of the three men too. One picture had the three men standing together in front of the impala. Dean turns more pages revealing more photos of various friends and themselves laughing. There was a picture of a drunk Cas when he was human. Dean chuckles remembering it didn’t take much to get the Angel drunk. 

He turns the pages holding another set of words beautifully written’ Little Princess.’ Dean smile grew wider as tears roll down his cheeks. He turns the page slowly, taking in all the photos. There were pictures of them laughing at the park feeding the ducks. Glitter polish toes appears in one of the photos, he remembers how fun that day was with uncle Crowley. 

A picture of them on Halloween in front of the bat mobile impala smiling. Dean chuckles lightly he knows how happy he was that day. Closing his eyes for a moment missing the little princess he used to be. He wonders to himself ‘did I make a mistake? Did I do the right thing? I couldn’t keep asking them to take of me…I know they said they wanted to, but I couldn’t.’ Tears falling freely down his face ‘I miss papa and daddy already. What did I do?’ he tells himself.

He turns another page of the photo album. The page holds two pictures with names written underneath it. The first photo is adult him smiling with the name Dean Winchester. The second photo is him as little princess with the name Deana Grace Winchester. At the bottom of the page was the same beautiful writing ‘One in the same.’ Dean holds the book close to his body sobbing.

Both Sam and Cas appear in the doorway of the room. They came looking for him when he didn’t return to the kitchen. 

Their hearts breaking as they see how distraught Dean looks. It didn’t take both men long to decide go to him.

Sam sits himself with his back against the headboard pulling Dean into his arms. Cas sits on the other side of Dean with his back against the headboard. Leaning in Cas kisses Dean’s head hugging him tightly. 

Dean head fall into the crook of Sam’s neck sobbing hard. Words coming out in pieces between sobs. “I…d-don’t…w-w-want to be…this anymore.”

Both men hold him giving Dean as much time he needs to process all of it.

Dean sobs continue “I w-want to be li-little again…pleeeassse daddy…pl-please papa.” The words came out hard and fast. 

Sam’s tears begin to fall as he holds Dean in his arms. “I wish I could baby, I wish I could.”

Cas swallows hard his cheeks wet from tears. He hugs tightly again “I can’t change this sweetheart.” It’s killing him to tell Dean he couldn’t fix this.

A small dime size sphere bounces lightly through the room making its way to the three men. 

Sam notices the light getting closer and brighter. It hovers over Dean’s head.

Cas tries to reach for it, but the sphere becomes too bright to look at. 

They shut their eyes holding Dean between them. 

Sam could feel Dean slowly slipping into his arms and wrapping around a smaller body. 

The light dims down, Cas blinks a few times with his hand on a small child’s back. “What is this?”

Sam follows his eyes looking down at the small child clinging to his body only wearing Dean’s T-shirt. “I don’t understand.”

“Perhaps I could explain” Mahalia stands at the foot of the bed.

Cas stares at the woman before him unsure if it’s a threat. “How did you get in here?”

Her voice is warm “my name is Mahalia, I am a very old being.” Giving a soft smile.

Sam just as confuse “I don’t get it? Why did you turn Dean back to a little girl?” He’s grateful to have her in his arms, but everything always have a price.

“I was putting back what was supposed to be. Your brother’s decision to become his old self was not his true heart. Isn’t this correct Dean?”

Dean lifts his head from Sam’s neck and gives a small nod. He looks at each of the men hiccupping “ar-are you mad?”

Cas reaches for Dean looking into his green eyes “no sweetheart, we are not angry with you.” He brings Dean into his chest hugging “I love you.”

Sam leans over giving a kiss on her wet cheek. “I love you little princess.”

Dean wraps his small hand over Sam’s fingers. “Love you daddy, love you papa.” He faces Mahalia “I don’t really understand, I thought you said I couldn’t go back.” 

She sighs “Dean my words were I cannot change back your true desire.” She crosses her arms “you did not choose your true desire, did you little one?”

Cheeks turning a shade of red “no” he whispers out. Tucking his head into Cas’s chest.

Smiling Mahalia hears her sister calling her back home. She returns her attention back to the three. “Dean please listen well, you have a new destiny to make of your own. Your daddies will care for and guide you to become a great person. Do not forget who you once were, you’re a righteous person who will accomplish many things. Always be true to your heart. “She clasp her hands in front of her “I must go now, goodbye Deana.”

Dean lifts his head to face her “thank you for letting me go back. Will I see you again?”

“Perhaps one day we will meet again” she winks and is gone.

Dean knew his answer when she said those words. He knows one day they would meet again why else would she give him another shot at having something great. Dean smile widens he has his daddies back and has no plans of letting go ever. His old self did have a great life with friends and family in spite how he grew up, but this time around it will be even better. He’s not sure what destiny Mahalia spoke of but she did say to him to make his own. That’s what he plans to do, enjoy every moment of it. 

“Papa, daddy can we get some pie now?”

Both men laugh, this whole night has been a roller coaster of emotions. They are so grateful to have their little princess in their arms again. They both know Dean deserves this new life and with it he’ll accomplish great things. Dean is truly a righteous person and will always give of himself. This time around he will learn to love himself along the way. That’s all they ever wanted for Dean is to be happy. 

“Sure thing little princess” Sam smiles wide as he kisses her cheek.

“Sweetheart let’s change your clothes while daddy cuts up the pie. Maybe if we’re good we’ll get ice cream.”

Dean’s green eyes light up “Ooh can we daddy?”

Sam wipes his tears away “tonight we could have whatever ice cream you want.” Sam leaves the room allowing Cas to help their little princess into some pj’s. As Sam walks down the hall he could hear his little princess giggling along with papa. Sam heart swells with joy, he knows Dean will be alright like this. Huffing out a laugh...they are one in the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone again for reading. I have plans to edit my other works such as Dynamic changes adding a few more chapters and make corrections to the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story for sometime now so I hope it was a good read. Thank you.


End file.
